The Prince of Hell
by saku88
Summary: Nagisa bites off more than he can chew when he summons a powerful demon into his bedroom and the demon Karma accepts the contract with every chance of devouring his soul by March . He just has to make sure that Nagisa's mother doesn't kill him before then. Karmagisa Warning: child abuse
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer:** **I do not own assassination** **classroom**

* * *

Nagisa knew he should have just waited for the class to start the actual summonings of demons next semester. Koro sensei kept hitting on the importance of getting the pentagram right and most of all doing the summoning with adult supervision since one wrong move could end with the devouring of ones soul. He would have waited until next semester except nobody believed that the blue haired boy would be able to do it.

He double checked his work and made sure the pentagram was perfect. He looked up from the book he had on demon summonings and made sure to tweak the candles a little bit so that they weren't off. He could say with pride that this was the exact method Koro sensei used when he summoned a weak demon the other day to show them how it was done. It wasn't the teacher's fault that it stirred up talk about who would have the mind for summoning and who wouldn't afterwards.

He was going to summon a demon all right and he'd show all of them when he entered into a contract with said demon. The kids in the main campus laughed at him for his dreams but he didn't care. He was going to be one of the best demon hunters to have ever lived as soon as he was up from under his mother's thumb. She didn't want him to be one and voiced it many times but Nagisa ignored her for the most part.

This world also known as the human world was where the humans dwell. The underworld or Hell was where the demons were. People trained to become demon hunters to kill the demons that caused trouble in the human world. The lower demons possessed things like bugs, animals but never humans. They were pesky and a real pain to be rid of but they weren't bad. They just didn't have a physical body in the human world. Upper leveled demons were different. They could possess humans and cause some real damage. There were seven princes of Hell and one in particular was rumored to be the only demon in existence that had a body that could manifest in the human world without possessing somebody. If rumors were true it was because that particular prince of Hell had a human mother.

Nagisa idly wondered how mother demons acted with their kids. Did they hit them for missing something? Or smack them? He didn't know but he knew not all demons were bad so he had to wonder of the dynamic of demonic parentage and all that. It always fascinated him one way or another and he was going to be able to ask that too.

Lighting the candles, he opened the book to the chanting spell and chanted the lines that he rehearsed a million times in his mind. He kept himself calm and his mind blank knowing that people who fell victim to the demons were those that panicked or had so much on their mind that they missed something. Just like that the candles lit out and just as he began to believe he messed up somewhere, he was suddenly staring at mercury colored eyes.

"Heh, you don't-"

He clamped his mouth shut when the reality of what he did hit him. He summoned a demon and not just any demon but one with red colored hair and mercury eyes. The demon didn't look too happy either as he looked around his cramped bedroom and he must have thought of something before he turned back to Nagisa and shown off those fangs.

"Why don't you let me out of here," he commented with a smirk.

Nagisa wasn't stupid though. He didn't enter into a contract with him yet and that meant he'd be able to consume his soul. Shaking his head, he quickly thought of the best way to submit the demon to a contract. Fools let the demons out before even making one making their souls tasty treats but he wasn't going to do that. He liked his soul thank you very much.

"I have to make a contract with you first. It's binding and it will be the only thing that gets you out."

With the smirk gone, Nagisa felt like he somehow maybe messed up. If he did then he wouldn't hear the end of it at school, he may also lose his scholarship if it became public knowledge and then his mom would use that as an excuse to drop him from the classes he worked so hard in so that he could keep it.

"You didn't call me because of something else?"

Nagisa shook his head and it was plain to see that the demon wasn't happy.

"Whoever put you up to this should probably start running because once I devour your soul, then theirs will be next."

"I summoned you to enter a contract with you," Nagisa quickly told him. "Before I let you out of the pentagram I think that I'll go over the finer points. No killing, maiming, or hurting without my saying so. There will be no being seen by my mother again without my saying so. You won't do anything without my saying so. Does that cover it?"

"You're not bad. Making sure I don't do anything without your say? I guarantee you that when I devour your soul I'll savor it."

"Not how that works. The contract won't be null and void until I set you free and then hearing that why would I do such a thing?"

The demon smirked.

"Come on and set me free. I've been waiting for a tasty soul to come along. Many aren't that great, I'll tell you that."

Nagisa just shook his head.

"How stupid do you think I am? No don't answer that," he added seeing the demon about to speak. "Okay I'll let you out of the pentagram but first I have to bleed onto the pentagram to seal the contract."

He hated this part but it must be done otherwise the contract he so perfectly brought together would be void. He took a knife and sliced his finger. Once the pentagram lit up a red, he knew the deed had been done. He waited until the demon was outside of the circle before a thought occurred to him.

"Hey what's your name?"

"You can call me Karma."

He must've been mad. Nagisa looked back down at the circle almost not being able to believe that he actually done it. A big sigh escaped him as he started to pick up the candles.

"So what should we do oh annoying master of mine?"

Nagisa glared at Karma before actually thinking what he should do now that he'd obviously went against his teacher's wishes and summoned a demon. What kind of demon was Karma anyways? It would be just his luck if he got a higher level demon or even worse a prince of Hell. At least he could tell his classmates that he wasn't weak willed and was able to do it.

"I gotta clean up this mess before my mom comes home-"

"NAGISA!"

"Oh damn," Nagisa mumbled under his breath. He quickly headed out quickly into the living room to see what his mother wanted.

He definitely didn't want her coming into the bedroom and seeing all the things needed for demon summoning. She would go ballistic and tell his teacher making him lose his scholarship. He would like to keep this under wrap for as much as possible.

Karma followed behind but seeing as how his mother made no comment about it, he was unseen. Nagisa could breath easy just thinking about it. He wanted to know what had his mother home early though. He knew she wasn't due for another thirty minutes at least and he would have cleaned up before then if he had known.

"You're really determined to keep that scholarship aren't you Nagisa," she told him, disappointment clear in her voice. "However you could do so much better if you were actually back in D class instead of that dreadful E that you seem committed in staying in. Even demon hunters want to succeed in studies don't they?"

"Mom I have no intention of leaving E class and as long as I keep my grades-"

He grabbed as his reddened cheek and just stared at her in silence as she seemed to be fighting to stay calm. If only his mom didn't need to do this to him. If only dad was still around. Would she had done this if dad was still with them? Probably not but then her eyes lit up again as brought out her bag.

"I got you a nice dress you could try on," she said ignoring the fact that not ten seconds ago she slapped him silly. "Why don't you try it on so mommy could see that she got the size right. We can talk about your E class later."

"Mom," Nagisa paused and took the dress. It was purple with a rose midway, just the type of frilly dress that he hated to be associated with. All those frills on it made him shudder at just the thought of having to put it on but she seemed not to care.

"Nagisa I forgot to mention that I reserved the right to talk to your principal. Maybe if I can't get you to see the light maybe he could come to see you as a student that should be in D class and-"

"But he's gonna ask if it's okay with me and I'd tell him no so he wouldn't do it," Nagisa corrected her.

He knew he did wrong when she grabbed him by his arms and whipped him in the face with her closed hand. Why didn't he think and just said nothing? It would be the same if he acted as such later but at least he wouldn't have to worry about it now. Now that he thought about it Karma was probably watching this display in amusement wondering what he'd do next to set her off. He didn't mean to but at least it got her to forget about the dress she'd probably just force onto him later on anyways.

"Go to your room now and think about what you done. If I determine that you have thought long and hard, I'll call you out for dinner. NOW!"

Nagisa didn't hesitate and locked the door behind him. At least now he could clean his room in peace. He looked up and saw that Karma was right there observing him. He wasn't smiling though he did seem to know something that Nagisa didn't. After a moment he did smile and he could only guess for what reason a demon would.

"I guess I have competition," he finally said as Nagisa paused in clearing the chalk out of the carpet. Why didn't he do it on cardboard or something? Chalk was messy to get out.

"What competition?"

"It seems like your mom is dead set on hurting you and I see you as being killed by her hands long before you enter high school, maybe next year if this keeps up. Are you really that weak? She's going to kill you and instead of defending yourself you let her pummel you."

"She gave birth to me and raised me," Nagisa answered, putting his arms over his knees. "She didn't have to raise me and it's just been hard on her now that dad found another woman."

"So you just let her hit you and punch you?" Karma asked with a raised eyebrow. "Doesn't seem very logical to me and you are making excuses for that bitch when she shouldn't lay a hand on you. I saw the whole thing. As long as you don't speak out she doesn't do much to ya. I wonder if she'd even let you eat dinner."

"You're a demon you wouldn't understand," Nagisa countered. "She is just having a rough day and I made it worse by not keeping quiet. If I kept my mouth shut and just let her rant-"

"She'd still hit, punch, and refuse to feed you. Man I'm glad I'm not weak like you. It's actually pitiful the amount of hits you'd take from her. You really want to survive and put this all behind you, kill her. In fact, order me to and I'd devour her soul without a second thought."

"You aren't doing that. Besides she raised me like I said," Nagisa reminded him making the demon roll his eyes. "She wanted a girl and could have gotten one but she kept me even when dad clearly left me. She stayed by me and if I were to hurt her in any way I'd never forgive myself."

"How am I going to get your soul if she kills you?"

Nagisa glared at him for that.

"She's not going to kill me. It gets better. Yesterday she even asked if I was alright."

"That's like asking if you're alright before killing you. She doesn't even care that your face is going to bruise up tomorrow. Maybe you should tell someone-"

"Why are you against her so much anyways? You want to eat my soul. Don't tell me you're coming to care for me now."

Karma snickered.

"Like that will ever happen. Listen I was just telling you what I got from what I saw. I've seen millions of things from the times I've been summoned. Tasty souls that forget to bind me to the contract with blood and there's a lot of others out there that get hit just as much from their parents as you do. You're nothing special. To a demon you're just a soul to be devoured."

"Just like people not all demons are bad though. I was four and this demon saved my life. Don't ask me to tell you the story I was four so I barely remember. All I know is that a demon saved me and I'll never forget it until the day I die."

"So next year then? Either way it seems you are going to die. You refuse to do anything about the hitting and if she doesn't kill you, your soul will be devoured."

Nagisa sighed.

"She's not trying to kill me. I told you she does this only when she's had a rough day or I do something to set her off. She barely hurts me-"

"How many times did it take intervention from another source for you to be okay?"

Nagisa paused.

"Maybe five times? I can't remember and it's not like she means it. So drop it."

"Ok." Karma didn't seem it but he was ever so watchful. All demons were though, Nagisa reminded himself. He had to keep his guard up around him and make sure the contract stayed bonded or else the demon was going to do what he pleased.

"Nagisa open the door now!"

"Oh snap more entertainment," Karma drawled sarcastically. "Don't piss her off and everything will be fine then right?"

Nagisa suddenly hated him as he put the carpet over the pentagram he hadn't finished cleaning yet. Making sure it didn't show one bit of the pentagram, he opened the door and hesitantly let her in. Karma was off to the side watching and he knew he was going to have something to say about each encounter despite him warning him it was nothing. The real crime was obviously having a father that wanted nothing to do with you.

"Yes mom?"

"Did you learn your lesson yet? You don't talk back to mommy Nagisa. That's why I'm in charged because mommy knows best. So when I say listen I expect you to. I just had a hard day and knowing you could have done better on that test really shook me up. An 85 Nagisa? You need to study more if you are going to go to a great high school-

"If she doesn't kill you first then you'll be able to go to a great high school she means," Karma interrupted despite her not hearing him.

She did hear Nagisa telling him to shut up however and froze. Nagisa froze up when he realized he said that out loud and Karma just stuck his tongue out. Who was stupid enough to berate someone that wasn't even seen by the person anyways?

"Nagisa did you just tell mommy to shut up?"

"No mom, I didn't...I can explain-"

"Shut up! No child of mine is going to disrespect me!"

"Sure you don't want me stopping her," Karma said realizing what she was doing had to hurt. "It would be over real quick and she'd never do it again."

"No," Nagisa said aloud realizing too late his mistake and getting his hair yanked and being smacked over and over just hurt.

"You will listen to mommy Nagisa. Rebelling won't work and has no place in this home."

"Mom you're hurting me."

It was the wrong thing to say when she was already pissed off but thinking too late that she'd listen to reason got Nagisa wanting to prove to Karma that she wasn't bad. She'd stop if her child told her that she was hurting him right?

"WHY DON'T YOU LIVE WITH YOUR FATHER AND HIS SLUT THEN NAGISA! IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE IT HERE THEN GO TO HIM-OH WAIT HE DOESN'T WANT YOU! HE DOESN'T EVEN PAY CHILD SUPPORT FOR YOU ANYMORE! SUCH AN UNGRATEFUL CHILD! GO TO BED AND WE'LL TALK IN THE MORNING!"

By the time she was out of the room, Nagisa hurriedly went and fixed the ties in his hair. He remained quiet as Karma came up beside him observing. It wasn't a bad thought what Nagisa tried but with a woman like that he should have kept his mouth shut and let the punishment be over with. If he never opened his mouth in the first place this could have been avoided.

"You alright?"

"You care now?"

"No just checking. She kicked you a little hard there and that was before she grabbed you by the hair and smacked you repeatedly. Does she do this everyday?"

"No."

Karma raised his eyebrows and turned him around to see a purplish bruise forming on his cheek. Great, he didn't want to see that but it was too late to back out now so instead he looked him in the eyes. Blue eyes stared downcast making Karma sigh.

"It happens more than you seem to want to believe. How does no one in school know to report this? I know for a fact that child protective services ain't that shitty."

"Bullies."

"What's up with answering with one word? I'm not your mom and I certainly wouldn't hit you unless you ask me to but that may make you a little bit of a masochist if you do."

"Trust me when I say that not all demons are that bad. They certainly can't be worst than her."

"And you don't say anything because you feel you owe her. Your dad left to get away from your mom not you. You should call him and make sure but I'm rarely wrong and I think he'd love the opportunity to sit down with his son and talk about what mommy dearest is doing."

"I'm going to bed."

"When was the last time you saw him anyways?"

"Last month. We talk once a month. Maybe I'll call him and see if we can talk a little early though. It's nice when he does that."

Karma sighed.

"You summoned me so you did something right okay kid. Don't beat yourself over the fact that mommy dearest seems dead set on hurting you."

"You actually said something nice." Nagisa brightened with a smile. "You can't take it back either because I heard you say something to cheer me up."

"Whatever," Karma lamented. "It's not like I have to say much to do that. Go to bed before mommy dearest comes in and shoves you out the window."

Nagisa was snuggled under the covers before realizing that the demon was still there. Where would he sleep? He scooted over and allowed some room for him if he wanted to but Karma just looked at it and huffed.

"Demons don't sleep. Didn't you read that in your demon hunting class?"

"Karma?"

He paused and looked over at the weird blue haired kid that somehow was far stronger than he let on. Sighing he listened to what it was Nagisa had to say but he just smiled.

"Thank you. I mean it."

Karma huffed again before shaking his head.

"Whatever."


	2. Chapter 2

**disclaimer:** **I do not own assassination** **classroom**

* * *

With his master in bed and fast asleep it only gave him time to think about what was happening now. Karma was sure he could get him to break the contract after some time but he didn't know how gullible he was. It was fast known that he felt like he owed something to his mother and that was why he never reported her. For all he knew, he thought it was a rather normal occurrence and Karma couldn't see why the blue haired kid took that much abuse for one person no matter if they gave birth to him or not.

Maybe he was right and he didn't understand all that mushy stuff because he was a demon but he doubted it. Demons didn't have family dynamics but his father never laid a hand on him or talk to him all that much for that matter.

"psssttt...Karma."

But he obviously sent spies to spy on his every move apparently.

"What do you want? I'm kinda busy here."

He opened the window and let him in though and was pleased to know that he was sweating. So his father was that desperate to get him back. Can't lose me but won't talk to me for ages, he thought with a smirk. The feathery demon winced openly once he caught Karma staring and he couldn't blame the lower level demon. Normally he openly defied his father's every move especially his latest actions.

"You went and chained yourself to a human? Your father is gonna blow a gasket and he's gonna kill me because I'm the messenger you know. Why do you have to defy him this much. You are the rightful heir and should be taking over for him when the time comes not rebelling. If your mother was here she'd be beside herself with-"

"She died. So sad too bad now Satan is depressed. I don't have time for this and if you are interrupting my late night musings just to throw my mother's death in my face I'll just send you back to tell him that I'm gonna be in the human world for some time."

"Yo...you wouldn't do that to me," the demon stuttered.

Karma smirked.

"Did I stutter? Huh, there's no respect nowadays it seems. I have no intention of being an heir to the throne. Give it to one of the other princes. How about Lucifer or Asmodeus? They are certainly up for the job and they are full fledged demons too-"

"But sire, they don't really care. Did no one tell you that you are special for a reason. You are the only living son of Satan from a hu-"

"I don't care. I have a tasty soul that is mine in the taking if I plan everything out right. Why would I want to go back to hell now that I have entertainment too. His mother beats him black and blue and he sits there and lets her."

"Are you sure that you should be getting entertainment from a kid like that? Those ones aren't right in the head and you know it too."

Karma shrugged.

"He seems pretty level headed to me surprisingly. He even got kicked and he didn't even give off a grunt of pain. Probably his mother's doing."

"You're amazed by a beating sire?"

Now the little feathered demon seemed almost speechless.

"No he doesn't amaze me, I'm just surprised by his spirit is all. Normally kids like this are far more broken but he remains determined so I want to see this out. Won't ever get that much entertainment in Hell and Belphegor is not good at parties anyways."

"You're too much sire. So what should I tell Satan when he wonders why his only love child decided to rebel against his destiny."

"I'll leave it up to you to say," Karma replied with a smirk, his fangs showing. "Say I was kidnapped, say I was taken in by run down animals, or say I ran away. Tell him the truth though and I'd kill you with my bare hands and you know I will certainly keep the promise."

"But sire if he doesn't get a straight answer from me he'll kill me on the spot!"

"You'll be killed either way so what does it matter little demon? You had some sweet animals you haven't possessed yet?"

"Between you and Satan," he mumbled before trying to pull him by the arm. "You being chained by a human is indescribable. It's absurd. You're father forbid demons and humans from falling in love! What do you think would happen if you kept around this small human? He's fragile yes but you even said he's got a strong mind! You love to break that but if you wasn't able to you'll soon find a way to claim it all for yourself-"

"Please Satan never did claim my mom and when she died because of some demon hunter deeming her unworthy because of who she fell in love with, it's just not something I would do myself. Besides if his mother doesn't kill him by March I sure will. I'm gonna devour his soul."

"And that's probably what Satan thought too. I'll break her spirit, break her, and devour her soul until it became obvious that she had him not the other way around. Then you were born and not a day goes by that I don't regret being assigned to watch over you. You are rather troublesome-"

They froze for a couple seconds but the troublesome blue haired kid just turned over. Sighing in relief, he turned to the feathery demon and pushed him towards the window.

"I have enough on my plate. Tell Satan to stop getting demons to tail me. It won't end well for you."

"You know he would just send your brothers right? He's been worried about you for awhile. Always going off to the human world and disobeying his orders. What are you to do if I can't honor that?"

"You know I'd kill you," Karma warned, all pretenses of his smirk gone now that he seemed rather put out by the situation as it stands.

"I can't control Satan sire. I wonder why he thinks he could ever control you. You're as troublesome as Satan's only daughter and even she needed several demons tailing her everywhere she went. Nothing beats your rebellion though-"

"We're not waking him up. Get out and tell Satan I ran away. There's your rebellion. Simple as that, no?"

The feathery demon went to reply when the window slammed shut in his face.

Karma never learned and the demon winced knowing what Satan would say about all this.

He would not like this at all.

* * *

"Get up Nagisa, it's morning."

Nagisa just wanted to snuggle deeper into the blankets but hearing Karma's voice reminded him of what he had done yesterday. He was going to be so dead in school today no matter what he did, wasn't he? Damned if he did and damned if he didn't. He quickly sat up, the blanket falling around him and looked around for the demon.

When he found him by the window, Nagisa's eyes narrowed as he wondered what he was up to during the night. Demons didn't sleep so it was obvious that he was plotting. Before he could open his mouth though, Karma glanced over and smirked at him. Blinking, Nagisa wondered what he did to set that off.

"You didn't do anything while I was sleeping right?"

"Like I would need to. The whole side of your face is bruised. How are you gonna explain that one huh?"

Sure enough, Karma was correct in his statement.

It was all purple on the left side of his face and he was pretty sure if he lifted up his shirt, he would fine some more purplish bruises too. He knew he shouldn't have opened his mouth around his mother. He made the mistake several times and it looked like he wasn't going to learn anytime soon. Karma caused the trouble yesterday but what he did was natural to all demons. It was their nature to try to cause trouble and Nagisa just had to tell him to shut up.

"Kitty cat got your tongue there? What ever are you gonna do now?"

Nagisa just shook his head.

Karma's question hit him hard but he was going to do what he did whenever it came to the bruises. He knew saying that he was bullied wasn't all thought out or practical but he did have the occasional one that had it out for him because of his small girlish figure and long hair that he wasn't allowed to cut.

"I have an explanation, I always do," Nagisa replied instead.

Karma leaned forward as though observing him before nodding his head as though he was telling himself something that only he knew. Nagisa thought it was a pain but decided not to ask because then he would tell and he didn't know if he'd like what Karma would have to say.

"Really?" he asked and Nagisa waited for him to get to the point. "What is the explanation if you don't mind me asking pesky master of mine?"

"I have bullies and they occasionally get violent. Especially some of the higher grade a jerk wads. Nobody questions it when I tell them that."

"They should, are they plain stupid? You get hit by your mom and go to school with a poor excuse and they believe that? I have less faith in humanity than I did before and I'm a demon. Demons and humanity don't go hand in hand you know."

"Oh shush you, you're breaking my concentration," Nagisa warned.

He changed into his school uniform and fixed his hair in front of the mirror. He wondered why his mom hadn't called him out yet but she probably had to get an early start at work and forgot about their talk. That meant he didn't have to worry until later this evening when she'd be home and probably looking to start something or force him into a dress that she thought would look cute on him.

"Where am I gonna be when you go to school?" Karma asked losing his smirk. "I'll be bored all alone in this apartment. Imagine your mommy finding out about the pentagram you so cleverly put down on the carpet with chalk and conveniently forgot to wash off. She would probably beat you until you were comatose knowing her."

"Why do you just love to see me getting beat up?" Nagisa thought to ask. He really seemed to enjoy it but Karma just shook his head.

"It's painful to watch and I can't do anything without your order because of the stupid contract. You really think I want to watch you get hurt by your mother. No kid should have to go through with that. I'm a demon and I don't get treated like that no matter what I do and I get punished too."

"My mom just has anger problems," Nagisa quickly corrected him. "She doesn't mean to do what she does."

"Stop making bull shit excuses for her. I'm sick of hearing them and they don't make the actual situation better. You have bruises on your stomach for crying out loud. It has to be pretty painful."

"I'm used to it. Mom takes out her anger on me but one of these days she won't have to anymore because I'm trying to be the better son instead of the daughter she wishes she had."

"Yeah about that. What's up with her playing dress up with you?"

"No time to explain. I've decided that you're coming to school with me. It's too bothersome to keep you at home where you'd just cause trouble."

"I get to leave the slaughter house and make an appearance at your school. Doesn't seem very appreciative if you ask me."

"My house isn't the slaughter house and you're just not used to being around humans. We aren't so bad once you get to know us and I plan to show you the good side."

"You shown me your mom so far. Not off to a very good start are we?"

"Sugino," Nagisa quickly greeted as soon as he spotted him.

"How'd the summoning go? I knew Terasaka was stupid to issue the challenge but please at least say you were safe or better yet that you didn't do it."

They were interrupted by Karma's snickers and Sugino annoyingly glared at the demon but Karma just smirked making the kid even more annoyed.

"Who's this Nagisa?"

"Well his name is Karma-"

"Karma Akabane, pleased to meet you," Karma introduced showing off his fangs.

Sugino sighed.

"Guess it failed huh? Well maybe Terasaka won't say anything. Nobody that knows you think you are weak minded Nagisa. Thankfully we'll have the teachers to actually supervise us when we do the demon summoning instead of doing it by your lonesome."

"Uh, I hate to tell you but Karma is the-"

"Is the what?"

Turning around Nagisa balked.

They were almost at the school house, almost in the clear and who had to show up but the school's best demon hunting student Gakushuu Asano. He made it a habit to show up even most of the highschoolers with his abilities when it came to chanting when it came to releasing a possessed person. He also was the chairman's son.

"A dare devil," Karma finished for Nagisa since he seemed to be at a loss of words.

"Hmm."

Asano glared at them before smirking and Nagisa knew now more than ever that he had done something wrong in his previous life. I keep getting punished for doing absolutely nothing wrong, he thought acidly. When will I have something good coming my way?

"I'm keeping an eye on you. Don't think you lot are getting off Scott free just because you had the red head here as a saving grace today. Well whatever. Nice face by the way Shiota. Did you get beat up by a wall or did you lose a fight?"

"He lost to a wall but that's not important."

Karma sure didn't fear anything especially now that he was faced with the powerful demon hunting student. He should be very afraid though and that just had Nagisa in awe. If only he could be like the red head then nobody would pick on him and maybe his mom would love him more.

"Well gotta go to school. Wouldn't want to be late huh?"

Ignoring Asano, Karma pushed them along until they were up the familiar stairs that led to the school. Nagisa paused, thinking about what he was doing before grabbing Sugino's hands to stop him.

"Karma's a demon Sugino. He's the result of my summoning and I entered into a contract with him. He seems rather harmless don't you think?"

"I don't know about harmless, there's a dangerous air about him but I'll take your word for it but I don't think I want to be any closer."

"Aw, I'm harmless," Karma replied giving a sly look to Nagisa that the bluenette didn't miss. "I can't kill, maim, or hurt without my master's permission."

"Uh, I'll walk ahead of you Nagisa. Good luck with the demon."

"Great he's gonna tell Terasaka now." Nagisa mumbled under his breath.

"It'll be fun though right Nagisa? We'll have a fun school year?"

"Sure I guess if you're well behaved."

Karma threw an arm around his shoulders and smirked.

"We both know something will happen and I'll get your soul. I'm really banking on that happening anyways. Who knows what mommy dearest has planned-"

"She doesn't plan to hurt me Karma, it just happens!"

"Exactly and I have to make sure that doesn't happen. Look at that bruise. Isn't that enough? You must be sick and tired of taking the brunt of her anger when it should be your father taking it for you."

Nagisa suddenly smiled.

"I'm gonna call him after school today and see if he would agree to meet with me this week. I'm sure it would be fine because you're right. He wanted to get away from her and not me."

"I'm always right," Karma corrected.

Nagisa just sighed and shrugged his arms off.

He wasn't prepared for Nakamura to hound them as soon as they entered the classroom.

"Who's this?"

Nakamura couldn't have come at a worse time, Nagisa thought. He was about to answer but Karma cut him off.

"Karma Akabane. I'm a new student here."

"Cool," Nakamura replied before eyeing Nagisa. "How do you know him?

Nagisa knew that Sugino already knew about Karma being a demon and that was why he was staying far enough away. He was a bad liar and he really didn't want to lie to the blonde but he didn't want them all to know he was a demon so soon anyways. Karma came to his aid though and by the looks of it, he didn't need much to lie.

"Next door neighbor," Karma replied with a sharp look towards Nagisa.

"Yeah, he recently just moved here," Nagisa added hoping he wasn't going to be highly scrutinized by his classmates when he didn't know how to lie.

"Really?"

Karma nodded and Nakamura seemed to buy that until Terasaka scoffed.

"Nobody told us we were getting a new student. Usually the teachers would tell us stuff like this."

"You are a special kind of stupid aren't ya?" Karma asked him snidely, showing off his fangs and making Terasaka take a step back.

"I don't know who you think you are but I'm not stupid!" Terasaka argued. "In fact I wonder if the summoning went off to good start huh Nagisa? We did a challenge and it seems that you failed rather spectacularly-what the hell do you think is so funny?"

Karma was laughing loudly now and Nagisa was afraid they'd realize what he did. He had to keep this under wraps until he was able to tell them himself without anyone being scared or telling a teacher. What would they do if they found out the red head was a demon anyways? It wasn't like he was dangerous at the moment. Besides the only thing he seemed to be doing was ribbing Terasaka and making him pissed off.

"This is fun. I knew I'd have entertainment from blue hair but you are a piece of work too. What makes you think you could summon a demon yourself anyways?"

"I have a name, it's Nagisa," Nagisa persisted although he became weary.

A fuming Terasaka was an angry Terasaka and nobody liked that mood because he had quite the temper. It succeeded in getting more of the students in his class to watch what was going on though and Nagisa hated it because the red head was supposed to keep a low profile. Hello, you're a demon and people will find out, he thought annoyingly.

"Oh yeah, well if that's the case how did the summoning go Nagisa?"

"The summoning?" Nagisa was hard pressed to tell them that it went well but he didn't want the teachers to know that he already had a contract with a demon that wanted his soul at the moment.

"Yeah something about how you can do it, just give you the night and you'll have the best demon summoned-"

"He's kind of an asshole though," Nagisa interrupted without thinking.

There was a pause as the rest of the class took it in before sidling away from Karma as though he had the plague and Nagisa really wanted to bang his head. The demon in question smirked leaving nothing to the imagination and it was Kayano who broke the silence.

"Wait he is the demon?"

"Uh-"

"Guilty as charged but you guys don't have to worry because Nagisa is the expert isn't he," Karma mocked. "For your information a weak minded person can do a summoning but because they mess up they always usually end up dead. Wonder what your teachers will think about this."

"Wonder indeed."

"Koro sensei?"

The yellow like octopus looked around observing the students for a moment before clearing his voice.

"You did something against the rules and I want to know who is responsible for all of this!"

All fingers pointed at Nagisa and he couldn't help but feel betrayed. Sure he summoned a demon without supervision but it wasn't all his fault. Some of them even issued the challenge telling him he wasn't going to summon a single thing. Karma was no better saying that even weak minded fools could complete a summoning.

"Nagisa what did you do?"

"Uh, it's quite complicated Koro sensei. I think it's best if I explain from the beginning."

"He summoned me all because of the stupid idiot's challenge," Karma explained instead, letting a smirk drop onto his face. "You have some talented students though so they're bound to have figured out how to do it sometime."

"Nagisa and anyone who is involved with this challenge follow me to the teacher's lounge. This is outrageous. Why would you guys even do this knowing how dangerous summoning a demon alone could be? Nagisa could have been seriously hurt or worse dead. You have five seconds to follow and then I'm going to start issuing detentions."

Nagisa and nearly half the class followed with dejected faces although Karma still had the smirk. Easy for him really since all he really has to do is point fingers, Nagisa thought. Still he was going to get into trouble and it was barely the first day of having Karma in school. He should have known that he wouldn't behave.

Nothing he could do about it now except to face the music and hope he didn't lose his scholarship because of it.


	3. Chapter 3

**disclaimer:** **I do not own assassination** **classroom**

* * *

Once in the teacher's lounge, Koro sensei looked to each and every one of them. Nagisa kept his head bowed knowing he did wrong but was thankful that at least they were given the chance to explain. Karma was kept outside as he knew that the red haired demon would cause several heads to turn and piss several people off in the process. It wasn't something he thought the others would want so Nagisa remained adamant so that Karma couldn't directly refuse him.

"I think you ought to explain from the beginning Nagisa because that demon shouldn't be here."

Blinking, Nagisa nodded and began.

"Well everyone thought I was rather weak minded and couldn't do it so I thought if I succeeded nobody would-"

"Nagisa who called you weak minded?" Koro sensei asked abruptly. Nagisa looked in confusion but didn't want to rat anyone out and remained silent.

Koro sensei sighed.

"You are most definitely not weak minded and aside from a few issues with your studies you are a good student. It takes a lot to stay in this class and have a scholarship that hasn't been taken away just by being in E class alone."

"There's a but in there because I did go home and summon a demon," Nagisa voiced what he felt the teacher was thinking.

It was obvious too. Why else would Koro sensei call them into the teacher's lounge. Karasuma and Bitch sensei jumped out of their seats at that but their octopus like teacher firmly shook his head.

"You could have been killed Nagisa. What if the demon got out of the pentagram before you were able to do anything? Remember our lessons on taunts and trickery of demons? What would you have done if that demon hurt your mother?"

Nagisa stilled, hunching his shoulders and looking down in shame. He felt Koro sensei sigh but he knew the teacher was right. It hadn't been only his life on the line and he could've caused other people in his apartment unit to suffer if he had done it wrong. Even though by some miracle he had done it successfully, it didn't change the repercussions of what he did.

"I shouldn't have done it, I know but I didn't want people looking down on me so much. I thought if I proved to them I could do it, they'd leave me alone. Doesn't change the fact I did it though and you are right. It was a stupid thing to do."

There was silence as some of the other students suddenly felt bad for pushing the blunette into doing what he felt was the only way to prove himself. Terasaka on the other hand snorted and sighed when some of them glared at him.

"It's not like we gave him the candles and said have at it. He definitely didn't have to listen to either one of us either. What he did wasn't allowed. So what? Give him a slap on the wrist and make him realize why he was wrong."

Koro sensei shared a look with the other teachers before sighing.

"It's not that easy I'm afraid. If I went about this the right way then I'd have to inform the chairman that a student summoned a demon out of the confines of the school. If I did that Nagisa would either be expelled or lose his scholarship for doing something as bone headed as this."

The students felt the dire of the situation but none of them was feeling as bad as Nagisa. He knew he shouldn't have done it but he went ahead and done it anyways. His mother was going to kill him if she heard and if she didn't kill him it was damned right certain that she was going to use this to prove to him that he should have never gone to a demon hunting school in the first place. After he lost the scholarship the first time for landing in class 3 E, he fought to get his grades up so he could get it back. All that hard work was going to be for nothing if he got expelled and he wouldn't be able to prove to his mother that he'd be the best demon hunter ever.

"Well I won't do that," Koro sensei finally said. "But I'm going to punish you still. Every one of you were involved in some way or another and therefore is responsible in their own way. You have to write up an essay explaining why supervision is needed when summoning a demon in school and why it should not be done in the comfort of ones home. Also since Nagisa was the one that summoned the demon, I'm afraid you'll be getting a month's worth of detention. Maybe if you stay after class enough times it'll sink in that just because somebody calls you something you obviously aren't, you don't have to rise to the bait. It just makes a fool out of you and those people. I hope everyone learned their lesson and we don't have a repeat of all this-"

"How are we going to explain the demon then?" Nakamura asked.

"Where is the demon now that you mention it?"

Nagisa sighed.

"He is hotheaded so I made him wait in the hallway. He just doesn't care when he pisses someone off."

Koro sensei nodded and headed out to the hallway being met with the red haired demon they were just talking about.

"I take it you're the demon."

"You must be the legendary Koro sensei. You killed a lot of demons in your demon hunting days," Karma told him. "Of course I didn't think you'd look like an octupus."

"Too true indeed. Guess not all you demons are interconnected. So Nagisa summoned you and did remarkably well for a first timer."

"True. I know plenty of pros who get it wrong all the time so I wouldn't necessarily praise the effort of a first timer when we don't know how it could have turned out, can we?"

"Indeed, well you are contracted with him so I take it there haven't been any problems?"

Karma stared at Nagisa long and hard but at the silent shake of his head his smirk dropped.

"No there aren't any problems. He just took me to school so that I wouldn't cause mischief while he was away."

Koro sensei just chuckled.

"Obviously Nagisa felt you'd be much better off at school with him then home alone. Not a bad choice but I don't see you in a school uniform."

It was true. Despite being a demon, Karma sure had some nice close. He wore a long sleeve maroon button up with a nice pair of slacks and converse shoes. It was fine when they were at home and he wasn't seen by anybody but now that he was, he had to wear the school uniform.

"Do I really?"

"It'd be rather helpful if you fit in as an ideal student. Nagisa is going to be spending his detentions learning how to bond with you after all."

With a snap of his fingers, Karma was in the school uniform instead. He wore a black cardigan over his shirt and despite his annoyance at having to be in the school, he spiffed up rather nicely.

"There but I'm not doing PE. I'd rather skip."

Nagisa sighed but nodded.

"Okay I guess it's acceptable."

"Now that everyone has been sorted out, let's not miss class students. Remember not to issue any more challenges as you get into far worse trouble. Nagisa a word if you please."

Nagisa stayed back and let his classmates go first. Luckily English was his best subject so he wouldn't miss much if he talked to Koro sensei for a few moments. Once it was just them in the hallway, Koro sensei started.

"Why do you have that bruise? I know you're young and all but you don't seem the type to be rather clumsy-"

"I wasn't watching where I was going and I hit into a wall. I know it seems unreal but concrete against your face hurts. I tried icing it but I don't think I did a well enough job."

Koro sensei seemed a little disappointed at that but when Nagisa went to question why he would be, the yellow octopus sighed and put one of his tentacles on top of Nagisa's head.

"If you were in serious danger would you come to me first."

Nagisa blinked but nodded.

"You bet. If something were wrong you'd be the first to hear from me. Besides you're a great teacher."

"Hmm. Just remember if you ever need any help whatsoever I'm here. So are Karasuma sensei and Bitch sensei. We will listen to whatever you have to say even if it sounds ridiculous okay?"

Nagisa nodded.

Besides having teachers like them was part of the reason he wanted to stay in E class anyways. D class didn't have really have that great of a teacher staff and he when he had been punted down, his D class teacher obviously hadn't cared.

* * *

"I can't believe I had to staple so many packets together."

Karma snickered at that.

Sure Koro sensei did say his time in detention would be educational, he still gave him packets to staple together for the hour he stayed after classes had ended. They were in the bulk so he spent the whole time stapling and wondering when the yellow octopus was going to do something other than grade papers but it seemed today wasn't going to be one of those educational days. No it was purely a punishment and Nagisa withstood it because he had to.

"You shouldn't laugh at me. I can make you do all my laundry as payment."

That stopped the red haired demon from snickering but he still smirked.

"Like I care what you make me do. You act like everything is okay when even the teachers know something is up. Koro sensei is not stupid and once he finds out you're getting beaten, he's gonna report it. If he doesn't who knows what would happen. He's all about keeping his reputation as a teacher though so you may want to start covering all your bruises-"

"Mom usually doesn't punch me in the face too often. She forgot the rules because she was angry-"

"Well my bad then. You should maybe remind her that you got a talk from the teachers today. Maybe she'll even apologize before she hits you again."

Nagisa halted to a stop.

"I'm sick of you treating my mom like she's bad. She only does the things she does out of anger. I don't anger her and she is fine. She used to be happy. Dad made her happy but he's gone and got another woman leaving her in the state she is now. I feel for her because it's bad having feelings for someone you know isn't going to return it."

"Humans and love, huh?" Karma asked. "I never understood. People get hurt for the sake of love and even though they set themselves up for heartbreak, they still allow themselves to fall in love. Maybe they should forgo love. They'd feel a lot better."

"There's different kinds of love you know," Nagisa corrected him as he began to walk again. "There's love between friends. There's love between siblings. Sometimes you can't help who you fall in love with. I bet Satan never expected to fall in love with a human-"

"She died so what did it do for him exactly?" Karma was seething now and Nagisa could only guess why. "He's been depressed for a decade now and he forbids any other demon from following him down the path of falling for a human. Not like many demons can anyway because most are just petty demons but it's now against the law."

"I'm sorry if I said something that made you mad just now."

Karma had to blink because a human just apologized to him and he couldn't say he had that before.

"It doesn't matter because you don't understand yet. One day you will and maybe you'll change your mind."

Karma chuckled.

"Fat chance of that happening. I don't do love."

Nagisa smiled back just as he reached the door to his apartment. Making sure Karma knew to keep hidden, he opened the door already expecting his mother to be in one of her moods.

"Where were you?" she asked and Nagisa saw that she already had dinner on the stove. He felt bad for her because she must have had a bad day at work.

"My teacher kept me after class. He's starting this month long lecture to keep those who need extra help from falling behind."

His mother nodded.

"Why did your teacher send me a notice saying that you had detention for a month then? Are you trying to become a delinquent Nagisa? Are you lying to your poor mother in an attempt to get out of punishment-"

"No that's not it mom, there's a good explanation for it and I swear I didn't mean to lie-"

Yanking his arms, Hiromi knocked him forward and not being able to use his arms to catch himself, he fell face forward into the burner and right on his cheek. Nagisa let out a grunt of pain before he could stop himself and saw in the corner of his eyes that Karma's fist had tightened and were shaking slightly like he wanted to hit something. He blinked but next instance his mother was placing him into a chair and gently prodding the reddened area with gentle fingers.

"Are you okay Nagisa? How could you be so clumsy?"

She ignored any protests the blunette had and instead fished for an ice cube which she placed on his cheek. After a moment she checked to see if the redness had lessened some and found it to be a nice pink shade.

"Hold it to your cheek for a little while more Nagisa. I don't want you anywhere near the burner for a while. We'll talk later about your detentions okay?"

Nagisa just nodded even though Karma looked pissed as hell. Maybe he was already in a bad mood about having to school, he didn't know but he did what his mother asked and kept the ice cube firmly in place even though upon first contact, the tempeture of the ice cube burned because she forgot to put something over it.

"You okay?" Karma asked after a few moments of silence.

Nagisa didn't trust himself to speak right now and just nodded his head. Seeing Karma seem worried was new because he thought he didn't care about him.

* * *

He waited for Hiromi to deem it fine until he went to his room and closed the door behind him. Karma was still in a mood so he felt it best not to mess with him, especially since he seemed to want to make him order him to kill his mother. It wasn't going to happen but Karma had tricks up his sleeves.

"I'm calling my dad," Nagisa said aloud as he went for his phone.

Karma rolled his eyes.

"You gonna tell your dad that your mom threw you into a burner and blamed it on you?"

Nagisa glared at him.

"She did no such thing. She pulled me and I accidentally went forward into the said burner. Wasn't anyone's fault and I'm fine."

"Keep telling yourself that."

Nagisa had it up with his attitude. Turning to tell him off for his anger, he paused as he remembered the reason why he would be so angry in the first place. His cheek may still be tingling in pain for a little bit, but he didn't get a whole lot of damage this time.

"I've had worse," Nagisa reminded him. "Mom's temper sure seems to be getting the best of her lately."

"I just think you should let go of the notion that you owe her when your dad could have custody of you."

"I don't want dad to have custody of me. If I went then what would happen to my mom?"

Karma sighed but Nagisa ignored him as he dialed the number he had memorized in his phone. It rang a couple of times before his dad picked up, to Nagisa's delight.

"Hey dad," he greeted happily, not allowing Karma's bad mood to bring him down.

"Nagisa, how have you been lately. Is your mother treating you alright?"

Karma scoffed but Nagisa shook his head before answering with the affirmative, "She's mom so she's gonna be strict either way right?"

"I just wanted to make sure she isn't crossing any lines. She does have quite the temper."

Nagisa silently agreed.

"Dad I was wondering if we could meet later sometime this week. We always do something once a month and I haven't seen you a whole lot-"

"Nagisa I would love to but I can't."

Nagisa's heart dropped at hearing that.

When did his father actually refuse to meet with him? He usually was okay with it and would pick the place even. He knew that their time spent wasn't long but it was something that Nagisa looked forward to all month. Why was he saying no now?

"Son, the baby is due to come sometime this week so I can't say I'll meet you and then not be able to do it. I don't want to set you up for failure."

Baby?

His dad was replacing him with another kid that he got from the other woman he married? Akari he belived her name was but he wasn't sure. He had only met her once anyways and she really didn't seem to like him all that much either. So to find out there was a baby that would be coming. Did he really not want him anymore?

"Ah, I'm sorry I called. I didn't realize you were so busy so maybe we can hang out next month and-"

"Nagisa what-"

Nagisa hung up the phone before the tears started to fall. If he was having a son would he further forget that he had another son? Apparently he already stopped paying child support because if his mother was yelling about it, there was some truth to it but he thought his dad was above all of that.

"You look extremely unhappy," Karma said with a frown. "Did he say something wrong?"

"He can't meet with me because of the baby being due this week."

He desperately tried to not cling to the idea of being replaced but he couldn't help it because that's what it looked like and Karma seemed to pick up on it at once.

"So the baby is coming, he could meet up with you next week then."

"He'll want to be with the baby though wouldn't he?"

Karma sighed.

"Why would he replace you? He obviously loves you or he wouldn't meet up with you at all. You have have to mean something to him-"

"Sorry Karma but I don't want to talk about it anymore. I don't think I take hearing that right now."

"You think you're situation is bad? I haven't seen my father in a whole decade except when he wanted to punish me. Mom's been dead for about that long and my brothers aren't that good either. I guess my sister is okay but she has the time of her life causing father distress. He's afraid she's gonna get herself killed by a hunter with all the things she gets up to."

"At least you know they love you."

"Demonic family dynamic isn't carved into stone you know. I can't stand my brothers most days and my father is even worse. He's always so glum."

"Why are you cheering me up again? You made it obvious that you don't like me."

"If I didn't like you then I wouldn't have wanted to devour your soul kid."

Nagisa huffed.

"You like me because of that. It seems rather backwards don't you think.

But he couldn't keep the small smile that made its way onto his face.

Thank you Karma, he thought. You may want to devour me but I think first and foremost we could both use a friend.


	4. Chapter 4

**disclaimer:** **I do not own assassination** **classroom**

* * *

"Nagisa-kun?"

"Yeah?"

They were completing homework and even though Karma was a remarkable student, (when he wanted to be) he had problems understanding Japanese sometimes. Such as now with the honorifics. Nagisa was happy to help him out in any way he could though since the red headed demon excelled at everything else.

"Why doesn't most of the class use honorifics for you?" Glaring at the textbook, Karma obviously hated this subject and Nagisa wasn't going to get him into an even worse mood although he could see why he was.

"Because I told them not to. You don't use it if you're close to someone." Nagisa paused as he contemplated his next sentence. "Don't you have something you call your brothers? Terms of endearment maybe?"

Karma laughed.

"Why would I when 'hey asshole' is more appropriate when it comes to them? Seriously though, there's no honorifics in Hell except you don't talk back to Satan if you want to live."

Nagisa nodded.

"Why do you ask? Demons are a whole different playing field and if you want to be the best to fight against them, then you have to know what makes their minds tick."

Nagisa sighed.

"I don't even know what makes you tick as you say except that you really hate Japanese studies and P.E so much that you'd rather skip than have to sit through them."

"Too bad. Guess you don't get to be a demon hunter than right?"

"I'm gonna be the best there is," Nagisa corrected him receiving a snort from the red head. "Only then could I devise a way to make it more peaceful between demons and humans. The top demon hunter is actually appointed to only so many people and the best amongst them calls the shots. Not all demons are bad but they slaughter innocent ones that only exist everyday. Just imagine how much better it would be if there was a more peaceful balance."

"Hey idiot, you may not realize this but demons kill and they don't show mercy when they do," the red head warned him.

"But would they if they didn't have to live in their own shadow worried if they were being picked off for being who they are? My mom thinks all demons are nasty insects and there's many that would agree with her but demons aren't so bad."

"I don't like speaking about your sorry excuse for a mother and insects really? Have you seen me?"

Nagisa looked up from his book and did just that but sighed when he realized that it wasn't necessarily what he saw. He didn't know what level this demon was and for all he knew, he was possessing something or someone. It really did put a damper in his goals when he realized that demons couldn't really come into being without possessing, with the exception of that one son of Satan but nobody knew what to categorize him as.

"Am I really seeing you though? I don't know what level you are and for all intense purpose you could be possessing somebody right?"

Karma rolled his eyes.

"You see what you get. Besides demons aren't all bad isn't that what you said?"

Nagisa was about to reply to that when Hiromi opened the door. She was wearing her business attire and if Nagisa hadn't been sitting facing the doorway, he wouldn't have seen her right away. Despite Karma's sudden disdain for everything the woman did, Nagisa still held respect for her and knew that she would get better eventually. These things just took time.

"Hey mom what's up?"

The woman didn't notice Karma like usual because the demon kept himself hidden from her but it always got onto Nagisa's nerves the possibility that such a chance could exist. His mother didn't say anything as she plunked herself in front of him and sighed.

"Nagisa, mommy has to go on a business trip which is rather unfortunate but to be expected. You are expected to still behave and if I hear of you misbehaving you will be punished severely."

"That means she's going to push you out of a window onto some rusty forks then," Karma mumbled under his breath, glaring daggers at her.

Nagisa wasn't stupid. Karma was probably hoping he'd reply to him in front of her and he wasn't rising to the bait.

Instead he asked, "Would I be able to have friends over to study?"

Hiromi sighed like this was a hard choice but she finally nodded.

"Remember the rules though. No boys past eleven and no goofing off. You work hard and keep those grades from falling. Maybe if we're both lucky, you can be put back into D class come May."

His mother never forgot.

She always got her hopes up that he would eventually join the main campus in the near future although if Nagisa had it his way, it was never going to happen. He wisely kept his mouth shut about it though, excited that his mom was going to be away on a business trip for a few days.

"No pigging out either. I don't want you ordering junk food so I made several dishes that will last you for several days until I get back. One as young as you shouldn't be gaining so much weight." she sighed like that was the biggest issue that he'd have to face. "Oh and before I forget your father wanted to say that he'll see you in two weeks. Apparently he wants you to get acquainted with Kiseki now that the baby has been born. I don't get why he thought he had to get a new wife and have a new kid to become so happy when he had a nice family before."

"He just couldn't stand the wife he had before," Karma mumbled making Nagisa roll his eyes.

"Quiet," he whispered but froze when he realize he said that.

Luckily Hiromi, not having heard him, asked, "What was that Nagisa?"

"I guess," he hesitantly replied making her smile.

"I know it's gonna be rough. Maybe we can have some more mother child time when I get back. Be good."

When the door closed behind her, Nagisa put his ear to the door until he heard the front door shut and then turned to Karma and glared.

"I'm sorry should I be calling you Nagisa-san instead? That's what your mother would like wouldn't she? I've seen her make you try on dresses and I can see why the child support stopped. There hasn't been any new ones since he stopped paying her hasn't there?"

"I don't know about that," Nagisa muttered before plopping himself down at his seat. "And stop making me respond to you. I'm just lucky she didn't hear me this time. And it's definitely Nagisa-KUN!"

"If you say so," was Karma's only reply.

"I hate the dresses, I hate the long hair, but I do it because I know it makes her happy. Hopefully now that dad has a son, she may find that she wants a son herself rather than a daughter-"

"You hate that he has a son too though," Karma said, voicing Nagisa's silent insecurity. "It's why you haven't been answering him all week and he finally went through your mother just to relay the message."

"Of course I'm mad," Nagisa finally said after a pause. "He had nine months to tell me and he waited until the little guy almost arrived. What was I, chopped liver? There's literally hundreds of ways he could of told me-"

"And to have your mom throw it in your face like that was just plain rude too. It's not like she uses the fact that he left her to make you feel bad too already right? She has to make you think that he left you too."

"He did leave me though," Nagisa corrected hiding his face in his hands. "He just took off one night without a word, no message or anything. I didn't know what was going on between my parents and I only found out when he seen me months later to tell me he was filing for divorce and to apologize for not being there for me."

"He didn't have tact I'd admit but-"

"But nothing Karma-kun. He didn't want me and shown his true colors. Now all of a sudden he wants to play dad because he has the family he always wanted. He has to pretend to care about me for his new son's sake. I get it and he doesn't have to pretend anymore. I'm so done with him and his empty promises."

Karma just sighs then and Nagisa looks up in time to see him giving him a look. What was that supposed to mean?

"Whatever makes you happy."

Okay then, so now Karma wanted him to be happy.

He didn't mean to but he smiled just then. His own parents made him unhappy but simple words from a demon made him smile. It should have been weird but Nagisa just felt grateful.

* * *

Assembly.

Koro sensei announced it at the start of the day when they had passed their homework to the front but it still made Nagisa on edge. It was always the other grades making fun of them and saying how much they've failed. Nagisa always pretended not to care when in reality he cared a lot.

So during lunch they made the slow trek down the mountain to the main campus building. They made it without any major injuries but the short cut rather sucked and with Okajima taking the brunt of it all, it was a wonder how they even got there on time but they did.

It wasn't until they were standing in line already that Sugaya asked the most obvious question.

"Where's Karma?"

"Skipping," Nagisa replied almost immediately. "I guess I don't mind as much because Karma-kun really should be keeping a low profile. The less the main campus douches see him the better really."

"You know I haven't really thought of that."

"Why do you add the 'kun' at the end of his name?" Sugino thought to ask.

"I was showing him the difference in cultures the other day and it just stuck. Oh and my mom's on a business trip right now so we can study at my place after school if that's alright with you."

"Well since she's not there but will Karma-kun really be a problem?"

Nagisa laughed.

"I have no problems with him. He listens to what I say. Well most of the time anyways. He did pig out during last night's dinner when I told him not to but he's probably still growing-"

"Message sent. Just don't let him give me that look alright."

That stopped Nagisa in his tracks. Karma gave a look now? One that Sugino couldn't stand.

"He gives several looks and by the looks of things you are oblivious to them. I'm surprised bullies still want to pick on you with him nearby."

"What looks does he give?"

"Man how oblivious could you be?" Rio asked joining in. "He's a mischief maker sure and a smarty pants to boot but anyone that looks at you the wrong way gets the stare."

"The stare?"

"The stare," Rio repeated. "And I think he sometimes doesn't realize he's doing it either. You two sure came a long way Nagisa-kun."

That really got got Nagisa thinking.

"I'm sure we have but we still have a long way to go. He still wants my soul so maybe he's just playing nice-"

"I'm sure it may seem that way but you sure are cute Nagisa-kun. I don't think Karma-kun realizes it himself."

"Really I think you're just speculating Nakamura-san. Karma-kun doesn't care, he just doesn't want to miss out on-"

"Whatever you say Nagisa-kun."

It annoyed him greatly that the others weren't listening to him anymore. Sure he is nice to him but all demons are tricksters. He forgot about it soon after the assembly started and they had worst problems to deal with. Nothing too much though and things appeared better when Koro sensei shown up but the rough start was enough.

Promising Kayano he'd catch up with her, he went to get juice and after a second's hesitation, he decided he'd get one for Karma too since he has been pretty good lately. He was about to go join up with his classmates when he was pulled by the shirt.

"Getting strangely ignorant. It pisses me off the fact that you E class jerk wads think you could get away with this behavior."

It was Tanaka and Takada.

What was up with them? He knew that they used to be his friends before he was punted out of the class but really, did they not care about that at all?

"What?"

"See that's the type of behavior that an E class member shouldn't have. Do we need to have a whole lesson on why you are beneath us?"

First thing he wanted them to do was get their hands off of his shirt. He wasn't that much of a weakling that he'd take this and the school thing wasn't much to have to cause them to be assholes this much, did it? He glared at them and they seemed to slacken their grip a bit before gaining courage.

"We can always get our friends that deal with the lessons part. Ever gotten a head swirly Mr. attitude?"

"We can just kill you-"

"As if you can kill me," Nagisa breathed, not liking the idea of someone sticking his head into a toilet.

They let go but still glared at the blunette. Just as he was about to go between them, a hand stopped him and he looked up to see Karma. Snap, he wasn't supposed to be seen by these people.

"Is there a problem Nagisa-kun? I really don't want there to be because if I foresee a problem I'd gut it like a fish."

The two ran off and Nagisa sighed. It wasn't like it was unwarranted but Karma sure had a temper.

"Put that switchblade away before I take it," Nagisa mumbled, handing him his juice.

Karma smiled and did as he asked, though he acted like he hadn't just threatened to gut someone. This was all surreal though. He was dealing with the bullies just fine and he would've walked away fine too without any help. Why did Karma feel the need to be there?

"Sorry, I saw Karma-kun and you were taking a little longer than I thought so he said he'd find you. Hope he didn't do anything drastic," Kayano said apologetically.

Nagisa shook his head.

What's done was done and Nagisa couldn't help but smile. Maybe he didn't have a real bully problem right this moment but it was still considerate of Karma to act like that for once. He was always teasing him and hating on his mother that he forgot the demon had friendlier moments too.

"You won't do that again will you?" he asked for the sake of asking.

"No promises. Besides Kayano-san was telling me how it was one of your better assemblies."

"You can't be seen a whole lot. I don't want them to even suspect at what you are okay? You have to be more careful-"

"Yeah, yeah. Lunch was forever ago and I guess I'll sit through Japanese if you will."

"If you insist."

But Nagisa belayed that sentence by smiling.

Was it really bad that he considered Karma coming into his life a good thing?

* * *

"So Y=3X+9?"

It was good that he had Sugino and Kayano at his house to help him study. He was okay at math but really hated science. They were working on the math problems that they received for homework and so far there wasn't an issue. This problem though was getting to them and Karma rolled his eyes seeing them struggle.

"Can I get something to drink at least. Your two friends look at me in freight every time I make a sudden movement so?"

Nagisa glared at him for a second before nodding his head and continuing as though Karma just didn't ask him a question. It was fine by him. What could three junior high students do that would cause trouble when Nagisa's mom wasn't even under the same roof at the time? Nothing was the answer and knowing that, Karma easily took the back stage as they fought to finish those problems before starting in on the science portion of their homework.

This is going to take a while, he thought grabbing a juice box from the fridge. Did Nagisa's mother ever treat her child the age he actually was? It was like she was determined to control every aspect of his life that included what he ate and drank too and Karma thought of ways he was going to stop that. Despite his looks, Nagisa didn't need to diet and would benefit from a full plate every once in a while. With that in mind, he headed back to the bedroom before one of them panicked and knowing the two friends, they would panic just by looking at him.

"Karma you're good at math, help me with these problems," Nagisa whined and Karma sighed.

"What is the problem anyways? You were doing soooo good," Karma teased watching the other two shrink from the corner of his eyes. Apparently they haven't gotten used to the him being a demon part and still feared him.

Good, he thought. Nagisa was apparently too trusting because he grabbed him by the arm and pointed out the problems that he was having difficulty with. If only my brothers could see me now, he thought grumpily. They would laugh themselves silly just by knowing that Karma had gone and got himself into a contract with a human in the first place. Now that he was looking over the problems, he could see where Nagisa kept screwing up and sighed. Was one human really enough to make him do things he wouldn't normally do? My brothers would kill him if they saw him, he thought. Lilith would laugh a thousand times over at the fact that he was actually teaching the humans math.

"You keep skipping an extra step Nagisa-kun. It's rather simple."

"Really? I didn't realize I was doing that. Show me the step process again so I understand better."

Karma was pretty sure he was going to be run ragged if he did this every time Nagisa had people over. He knew the blunette didn't care and really trusted in the good of demons like an idiot but he was glad there were others that seen reason. Maybe they could stop Nagisa before he really does something stupid.

"There, you get it?" He shown him anyways and seeing the nod confirmed it for him. Backing up, he watched as he shown Sugino and Kayano what they missed as they continued to solve the problems without any problems. He opened the juice box and took a sip wondering when his life became this simple.

"Wow, it must be handy having a demon around that knows this stuff," Kayano called out catching Karma's eyes before turning them back to Nagisa. "In two weeks' time I'll have a demon to look over too. Hopefully they would know their subjects like yours does."

"Wow, so Koro sensei is letting you guys demon summon in class," Karma said in amusement. The others were clearly not. "I want a front row seat when Teresaka-kun summons his. It's going to be hilarious."

"We don't call people dumb or stupid Karma-kun," Nagisa chastised before turning to Sugino. "Will you partake in it too?"

"Of course," Sugino replied. "We all gotta deal with demons sometime right? Just please make sure the demon I summon is not as scary."

"Scary?" Nagisa asked. "Karma-kun isn't scary unless you do something he doesn't like."

"Like when he put those bullies in their place?" Kayano reminded him. "How does a demon get a switchblade in the first place?"

"Talk about me like I'm not here. It's not like I care or anything," Karma mumbled and watched in amusement as all conversation stopped for a moment. He really knew how to scare people and it did good although Nagisa just gave him a glare before turning back to Sugino.

"Are you both wanting to get to good demon hunting colleges in the future?"

"Well I'm gonna be a demon tamer," Kayano corrected. "It's much better working with demons than killing them right? Karma-kun doesn't seem all bad and you are in a contract with him too so maybe I can do something like that and make lots of friends."

"Stupid idea," Karma warned. "Like I keep warning Nagisa, not every demon is out to be your friend and they will trick, lie, and steal to get what they want. Are you really that ignorant?"

"Well apparently Nagisa-kun is doing something right because everyone that looks at him funny gets you on their back," Kayano threw back.

Sugino quickly coughed and changed the subject before the demon got angry.

"It's a good thing your mom isn't around, she sure sucks the energy out of the place," Sugino commented making Karma laugh.

He didn't realize that others would think the same way he did but he wasn't wrong in the assumption that Sugino apparently didn't like her. Of course he didn't know that she also shoved Nagisa in dresses and would shove him down the stairs the same instance in the blink of an eye. Thankfully Nagisa had no new bruises yet and the ones he had received already healed up nicely.

"Yeah, she can be a little too much," Kayano agreed further bringing Karma's point forward.

"Please stop talking about my mom," Nagisa complained. "I get enough ribbing about her from Karma-kun and he despises her something fierce."

"Why?"

"Why I despise her?"

Karma just winked causing Sugino to frown but that was all he was going to get unless Nagisa opened up with the truth. What a fun day that would be too. Nagisa really needed to tell someone but he was bent on believing that it would only get better from here and didn't realize it was going to be worse before it got better. If it got better that is and nothing Karma would say would get Nagisa to see reason because despite all the times she hurt him, he still loved her once again proving how much love really sucked.

"You think we'll get into the demon hunting high school if we kept working hard?" Kayano asked breaking the silence. "Everyone applies but not everybody gets in and it'll probably be more likely that none of E class will have the privilege-"

"We just have to work hard Kayano-san," Nagisa interrupted. "The social class structure doesn't matter as long as we place well enough and Koro sensei is always saying we can do it as long as we work hard."

"I want to know why he looks like an octopus," Karma said causing them all to burst out in laughter to Karma's confusion.

"He isn't telling us but we know he's not an alien," Nagisa said in a good natured tone. "Karusama sensei is there because the government wants Koro sensei retired. Not sure why but there's the promise that anyone who does it will most certainly get a chance at becoming the real deal along with cold hard cash. I wonder why they want him dead if he killed so many demons in his day. Probably, he pissed off the wrong people."

"So the government wants you to kill your teacher?" Karma asked not entirely understanding. At their nods, Karma sighs once again. "I just don't get you people. He's the one that put away a lot of demons, why would he suddenly have to be retired."

"We don't know but we have until March-"Nagisa interrupted Kayano by covering her mouth but it was too late.

"March you say?" Karma smirked now. "You have until March to live too Nagisa because that's when I'll devour you. You still remember don't you?"

"I do, you told me a billion times already but I didn't want them to know!"

"Too bad," Karma continued watching the faces of Nagisa's friends turn to ones of horror. "You be a good little boy and kill your teacher but once you do that you won't have to worry about anything else. I'm going to devour your soul."

"You can't do that, why would you want to kill Nagisa-kun?" Kayano asked sharply.

Karma pretended to think about it and then shown his fangs.

"Maybe because I always keep my promises. Besides you'll have almost a whole year to say good bye to him. Good thing I'm telling you now aren't I?"

"Nagisa-kun we thought what you told us was a joke," Sugino said looking down right scared now. "We have to tell Koro sensei and find a way to break the contract that ends with him vanquished or something-"

"No don't tell him," Nagisa pleaded. "Karma-kun doesn't look like it but he's still learning. He says this now but next year is gonna be completely different. I promise you that I'm not going to let him win. I'm gonna be the number one demon hunter for sure."

"And what if you fail?" Kayano asked with Sugino nodding in agreement. "What if he actually finds a way to break it and steals your soul?"

"Well then I would be dead but I'm going to make sure that doesn't happen because it can't. You know how these things go. Besides if we don't retire Koro sensei, we don't have much of a future anyways."

Karma was sure they were going to tell and just didn't want Nagisa to know. Seeing them depart, he expected his pesky master to yell at him and do something to punish him but Nagisa only smiled.

"Let's learn a lot this year then. Don't want the year to go to waste huh?"

"You just told them that you won't let me devour your soul. Was that a lie?"

Nagisa paused for a moment just before opening the fridge and he could tell this was really on his mind because after a few moments, he let out a long sigh.

"I don't know what's going to happen next March. Maybe you devour my soul, maybe my mom accidentally kills me, or maybe I get hit by a bus. Life is too short though to think about all the bad things that will happen in life. Minus well enjoy it one moment at a time huh? So if you do end up eating my soul or if I really do die then my life will have meaning. That's what I want anyways. It would suck to die and not do anything so I could only take this one day at a time and hope by the time I go I'm happy with what I done."

It was at that moment that Karma realized he didn't get humans.


	5. Chapter 5

**disclaimer:** **I do not own assassination** **classroom**

* * *

Nagisa sighed.

This day was already going to hell starting with the results of his midterms. It wasn't all too bad but he knew his mother would find a way to punish him and he couldn't just lie and say that he hadn't gotten them yet. The teachers gave out emails to all parents so that students couldn't do just that.

Karma eyed his papers and simply shrugged.

"It wasn't like you were unprepared. You're a horrible test taker Nagisa-kun."

Nagisa couldn't agree more but with all those times he had begged Karma to help him gone to waste, he couldn't help but think that he was never going to get it.

"PE is next period. Are you gonna skip?"

Karma laughed.

"Good luck trying to get me to participate. All you guys really do doesn't apply to me because I don't do chants or make devil traps. I'm pretty sure that I can't just deposses someone."

"You'd probably end up being vulnerable to those words," Nagisa added unhappily looking back to his paper. "But we're just doing blocks today. We may even use those anti sensei knives that Karasuma sensei shown us the other day. Who knows though."

"It's boring is what it is. Maybe you should take a break and skip for once in your life time. You'd be pretty happy."

"My mother would kill me for it though. She's all for perfect attendance and ruining it would make her mad."

Karma waved him off.

"So I'm just gonna skip and you don't say a thing about it, will ya? Karasuma sensei still eyes me suspiciously as it is."

"You're a demon and he's just trying to keep his students safe."

Karma just smirked.

"Happy blocking. I'm out."

Nagisa watched him leave, already knowing that getting him to attend PE was not going to happen anytime soon anyways. He didn't see the need to force him when he would just be miserable the entire time either. The demon was too much sometimes but the blunette had hope that maybe he'd learn that not all humans were bad. The demon was mistrustful when it came to them in the first place and never missed an instance to mock one whether it was for a mistake or a simple slip up.

"He'd do to learn something at least," Nagisa mumbled to himself, going to turn around and head back up the mountain.

He couldn't believe that he had let Karma drag him down in the first place during lunch but apparently he thought it was a good reason to dig into him about his poorly done test results and ribbing him about his constant need to get Karma to help him.

Whatever, he finally thought. Let him brood that he's still stuck in a contract. It wasn't going to change a thing for him. He bumped into something solid and went to apologize when he froze.

Three very big and very tough bullying delinquents from C class were in front of him and they weren't looking very nice at the moment. Nagisa didn't want to get into it with them but he couldn't fight his way through them like Karma could. He silently cursed the demon for taking him down here in the first place but really couldn't find a way to really blame Karma. He did make sure he ate after all.

"Uh, I have PE so I rather think I should go-"

They grabbed him by his limbs as he fought to get away. He didn't know where they were going to take him but one thing was for certain, he wasn't going to like what they did to him. Why didn't he take up Karma's advice and just skipped with him? He wouldn't be putting up with these guys at least after all.

"Come on, class 3 E is a joke. You'd really try to take us on all at once? You're a special kind of stupid aren't you," One of them laughed haughtily making Nagisa only struggle harder.

"Leave the poor kid alone. He's probably gonna go crying to that Akabane nut we saw around."

Damn it Karma, Nagisa thought. The third guy just laughed along as they manhandled him towards the main campus. What were they planning to do anyways? It wasn't like there were many options and the esteemed principal didn't exactly condone violence. Stopping abruptly they dropped the blunette onto the ground and he saw he was in the courtyard. Was it going to be a courtyard fight with him losing because it was three to one or did they have a point in this?

"That Akabane nut beat our friend to a pulp the other day ya know and I saw him hang around with you so maybe if all it takes to get him fired up is taking you then maybe everything will be okay again-"

"What he means to say is that Akabane nut beat our good friend to a pulp AND we want revenge. You're his friend right? He's such a smarty pants but he forgets that there's other ways to get back at people."

Nagisa blanched.

"He doesn't care about me," he tried to reassure them visibly paling at the idea of getting a beating. "He could care ales if I get hurt-"

He attempted to block the punch aimed at his head and fell backwards onto the ground. Why was Karma going around pummeling people again? Shaking his head, he got back up but backed up to avoid their fists. Nagisa knew that Karma was relatively smart so would he know where the blunette was taken to and more importantly would he really care?

"This is getting us nowhere," one of them mumbled glaring down at Nagisa.

He was grabbed from behind and fought to get free but instead another set of hands helped in keeping him in place. Oh great he thought. Two of them were going to hold him and the other one was going to punch him! He closed his eyes and made a grunt of pain as a fist connected to his stomach. Doubled over in pain, he grunted when he was hit again in the face. His mother was going to kill him tonight and she wasn't going to care that he was already beaten up. One of them released their hold on him to cover his mouth when another fist connected to his stomach again. Tears of pain gathered in his eyes but he refused to let it fall.

"Maybe Akabane would think before he pummels someone if it's you that gets hurt."

Nagisa couldn't of disagreed more. The demon wanted to devour his soul so he most certainly wouldn't care about his health. It wasn't like his mother was hitting him again. He let out a cry of pain muffled by the hand around his mouth and knew he was done for. They were going to beat him black and blue and there was nothing he could do about it.

"Learned your lesson this time brat? Akabane will be beside himself with blame and he can't just turn it to someone else. You the weakling who is in a class full of losers and misfits-"

"Oh really, is that why you're picking on him or do you think getting better grades gives you a reason to pick on the weak minded?"

The three C class students turned to the sound of the voice and squawked although Nagisa was trying to get his breathing back under control.

"A-A-Asano! We were-"

"Off you go," Asano told them menacingly.

The three bullies ran off into the building and disappeared from view. Nagisa held his aching ribs and was just glad it seemed to be finally over. Who knew that Asano would actually intercept when the chairman's son had a million of better things he could be doing.

"Shiota are you alright? You don't need to go to the infirmary do you?"

"No I'll be fine," Nagisa finally answered. "I can take a few hits just fine."

"How's the wall? Did you hit into anymore of them lately?" Asano was really smart, Nagisa realized and he really hoped he didn't really have an understanding of it because Nagisa wanted nobody to know except Karma who knew perfectly already.

"No, I'm perfectly fine."

There was a pause of silence in which Nagisa assessed how hurt he was. Why did Asano come to his rescue when he could have just watched or walked away? He watched the kid from the corner of his eyes and saw that he certainly had no self confidence issues. It was one of the reasons why Asano was so popular anyhow.

"How's the dare devil doing?"

"Karma? He's fine."

Where did Karma fit into all this? He remembered Karma telling Asano he was a dare devil so that he didn't find out that the red haired devient was actually a demon but why take an interest in him of all people?

"Well relay a message to him. We're even alright? Don't fret over silly things Shiota. You should be in class though if you ever want the possibility of a future. Be good."

"Really, you're even?" Nagisa asked in disbelief.

"I already said not to fret about it. May want to keep him from getting into fights though unless he really wants to be expelled."

Nagisa nodded rubbing at his ribs gingerly.

"I'll relay the message."

"Excellent. Make sure you don't run into anymore walls."

Nagisa flushed.

Of course he would know there's something more to it than there being actual walls but was nothing he could do about it. Still he was strangely thankful. When Asano left, he slowly stood knowing his side was going to bruise and hoped that Karma really didn't see because if he thought for one moment that his mother hit him, he might hate her even more when this time it wasn't really her.

He had a long trek up the mountain though to think about it and using the time it would take, he'd think of a very suitable punishment for Karma.

He caught the eyes of a very esteemed demon killing student prodigy and that would never end good.

* * *

He met with him at the classroom later in the day but didn't get a chance to say anything as Kayano quickly intercepted rather quickly.

"Where were you, we missed you at PE and you've never skipped class before. Has a certain red haired demon been influencing you?"

Nagisa ignored that but couldn't exactly ignore all the solemn looks he was getting. Why did Kayano tell the rest of the class about the soul thing again? Karma steered everything away from her and instead tried asking where he went off too.

"She's right. It's not like you to skip class Nagisa-kun. Did something happen?"

Nagisa very much knew that he would know that something did happen but he wasn't exactly going to tell him les he went back and beat some more delinquents.

"It's nothing but Asano-kun says you're even."

He saw Karma freeze and knew that something must've happened to make them even although he didn't know what it was. Just as he was about to ask Kayano pulled him back to her all the while glaring at the red haired demon.

"We're going to be going to Kyoto for an overnight class field trip. Should be fun huh? We certainly deserve to have a break and maybe Karma could be in someone else's group-"

"What happened?" Karma asked more seriously now. "You most certainly didn't skip on purpose and if I have to get it out of ya-"

"You'll do nothing," Nagisa interrupted, annoyed that both of them were trying to get him to converse with him. His stomach hurt, his ribs hurt, and he was sure his sides were already black and blue. He didn't need Kayano and Karma fighting for his attention like a bunch of hell bent brats though. Kayano went to open her mouth again and sighed when Karma again tried to get his attention.

"It's not like he has to tell you what happened. Isn't he the master and you the demon. You have to do what he says," Kayano reminded him.

Karma rolled his eyes.

"Like he'd do that-"

"I'm gonna punish you this time. You can't go around beating people up. It affects other people and-"

"How'd you know I've been beating people up? Did Asano tell you that? In fact what were you doing in the main campus when you should have been in classes?"

Nagisa stood his ground. Like the demon could really do anything to him.

"Why are you gonna tell me why Asano-kun thinks you're even?"

"I did something that had him owing me one. You know spoiled brats like him hate owing someone so he did something to make us even. Care to tell me what it was before I punish you?"

"You can't punish me," Nagisa told him. "You literally can't do anything without my saying so or do you remember the contract?"

"Well damn I think there is one thing."

And then lips were on his shocking Nagisa to his very core. He froze for a full minute before pulling back and smacking him hard. The class froze and even Kayano had her mouth opened in shock that the red haired demon would even think of doing that.

"That was unacceptable!"

"Why was it your first kiss?" Karma bit back.

"No, Bitch sensei kissed him before you," Kayano opened up making Nagisa turn red.

Karma smirked.

"You don't count that though, do ya Nagisa-kun? The big bad demon kissed you and now you're all red."

"You act like you should be shocked that he smacked you," Kayano pointed out. "If he really believes it was his first kiss then you ruined it with your wicked ways."

"You're too much Kayano," Nagisa mumbled making Kayano blush.

"Ready to tell me why I apparently just got made even with Asano?" Karma asked.

"ah, look at the time, we have to go," Nagisa said instead, trying to shove his books into his bag so he didn't have to hear it from Karma.

Kayano laughed.

"Good luck getting it from him, he's more stubborn than a demon," Kayano added.

Karma laughed.

"No one's as stubborn as me."

"Good luck," Kayano told him just then.

Really if there was someone who was stubborn, it'd certainly be Nagisa.

* * *

"Mom I'm home," Nagisa quickly took off his shoes and entered the apartment. Karma was silent now but he was really getting on his nerves trying to find out what had happened. For once he was glad his mother was home although it turned sour once she turned to him.

"Let's see the midterms," She told him as he rifled through his bag and hesitantly handed it to her. He knew he was in trouble once he saw her looking at them. She was going to be so mad and he saw Karma out of the corner of his eyes looking between them like he was sizing up the situation. "Nagisa did you lie to me when you said you were going to study?"

Nagisa flinched at the voice.

"No mom, I studied. I'm not lying to you-" He let out a grunt of pain when she gripped his arms tightly but didn't look away. "I got extra help but the principal made sure to add some new material at the last moment and-"

She grabbed him by the hair and tugged hard.

"You think that I believe that? You are going to lose everything Nagisa! You didn't study and you most certainly didn't use your time wisely. You're grounded for two weeks."

He waited for her to let go of him but she grabbed his arm again making him go forward and he banged his head on the table. His grunt of pain caused him to freeze and his mom didn't know but leaning forward like that was hurting the bruise on his side he got from the bullies.

"Mom I'll study extra hard I promise."

She let out a mocking laugh.

"Nagisa I'm very disappointed in you. I let you have friends over to study and I even went easy on you when you pigged out the few days I was gone. You need to listen to your mother Nagisa. I'm always right and fighting is just useless. Do you want to be useless forever?"

"No mom, I'll do better. I promise."

Yanking him by the hair again, she snapped the ties making it fall down his back. He flinched when he thought she was going to slap him but instead she lovingly put her fingers through his hair.

"There, isn't that better. You will do better. Next time I won't be so lenient. Get out of my sight for now. In your room. No dinner."

He quickly went and shut the door before leaning over trying to take a deep breath. He was sure his ribs were bruised by now but after a couple of deep breaths he was fine. Karma stood off to the side, ready to help but Nagisa was fine now.

"Does she really think it's okay to keep depriving you of dinner. If you pass out from all the weight loss she'll get into trouble."

"I'm fine Karma. I-ah some kids from C class wanted revenge on you for beating up their friend. They thought it best by beating me up to do that. Asano stopped before anything majorly bad happened. That's why he said you're even."

"Who are they? I'm gonna kill them-"

"No don't. I don't want you fighting anyone else. You'll get expelled and it would be harder to hide you because you're a demon Karma. Get that through your thick skull. You can't solve everything with violence."

"But they hurt you. Where did they hurt you?"

"Just bruises. Asano stopped them though."

Karma nodded although he could tell he wasn't happy. He probably wanted to beat them just as black and blue as Nagisa was at the moment but he didn't care. Two wrongs never made a right. He was sure he was going to have finger like bruises on his arms tomorrow though and he knew he couldn't hide them now. He sighed. Of course his mom was angry.

"Are you really okay? They caused you to skip PE not one of Koro sensei's classes."

"Bruised ribs. I think they bruised them and I'm alright. I'm always alright."

"No you really aren't," Karma corrected. "That awful waste of space just hurt you again and I can't do a thing about it-"

"As you shouldn't," Nagisa interrupted. "My mom is just mad I didn't do as good. I'm gonna do better next time so maybe you could help."

"Sure I'll help but the problem isn't the help. You have problems retaining the information. Maybe you should have more pop quizzes or something. I'll test you so that you'll do better for the finals."

Nagisa nodded in relief.

"How come Asano ended up owing you anyways?"

Karma laughed.

"I promised I wouldn't tell. He'd know."

Nagisa glared.

Karma smiled.

"You should put your hair back up, I can't take you seriously when it's down like that."

"Oh right. Well anyways like Kayano says there's a class field trip. Thankfully it's a part of the cirriculum so I have to go. You want to be in my group?"

"Why would I be in any other group?"

Nagisa nodded to himself.

"Why indeed."

"At least she's leaving you alone-"

"Nagisa!"

Nagisa rushed out of his room as not to keep his mother waiting. She was holding dresses up and one outfit was a halter top and a skirt. He really hated when she got like this but stood his ground. She held up each outfit to him and Nagisa was embarrassed. Good thing nobody from school could see him now.

"Change into this dress, I want to see you in it."

He cringed but did as she asked. There were so many ribbons and frills then he knew what to do with. Hiromi brushed his hair into a braid and but a flower shaped barrette into his hair.

"You look so pretty. See how much fun we have."

He wished he wasn't having this type of fun. He was a boy.

"By the way your dad changed his mind. Apparently little Kiseki is sick and he can't make it otherwise he would have seen you tomorrow. Guess it's a good thing that we don't hold out much hope for him huh? He couldn't even come to your birthday last year and when he did see you, didn't he tell you he was married. What a slap in the face."

Nagisa remembered it. He didn't need a reminder from his own mother. She looked up and noticed the time.

"Well off to bed with you. Maybe we can have some more fun like this soon."

God he sure hoped not. He flung the dress onto the floor and changed into his pajamas. He quickly took off the barrette and undid the braid in his hair. He turned in time to see Karma staring out of the window.

"I forgot that Kyoto has major battles between demon hunters and demons. You think you'd be okay going?"

"Don't worry about me." Was his only reply.

"You sure turned sour real quick, what's up with you?"

He noticed that Karma didn't answer right away but when he did, he still didn't face him.

"Your mother is just too much. You should do something because if this doesn't stop she's going to kill you."

Nagisa blinked.

"She won't go that far. She always stops herself-"

"She won't be able to someday and you'll be dead. Maybe next month or maybe a year from now. Mothers shouldn't act like that you know?"

"Demon mothers act different?" Nagisa asked totally caught off guard.

"No but normal mothers should just love their son for who they are-"

"I'm trying to help her. Everyone ends up leaving her but I've gotta stay because if I go too then something bad will happen to her and I don't want it to."

"Then get her the help she needs. You can't do it alone Nagisa. You're just one person."

"Sometimes that one person is enough."

Karma disagreed but he couldn't tell him that. Nagisa would never listen to him and already turning off the lamp, he fell asleep leaving Karma with nothing but time to think.

* * *

A/N: next chapter is the trip to Kyoto


	6. Chapter 6

**disclaimer:** **I do not own assassination** **classroom**

* * *

"Does he have to be in our group?" Sugino whined.

Nagisa sighed.

"I'm his master so yeah and besides Karma's been okay. He just doesn't like bull shit."

Kayano sat down across from him.

"I think it would be better if he was in a different group but if you say he's in there's nothing we could do about it. Besides maybe we'll see other demons in Kyoto. Don't you know that demon tamers are there too."

Karma glared at all of them and Nagisa just gave a serene smile his way as a way to make amends. He couldn't help it that some of his classmates would rather talk about Karma than to him but he could talk to them about tact maybe.

"Well I don't know if you should be talking about him like that. He's right here guys," Nagisa reminded them.

"At least Kanzaki agreed to be in our group," Sugino replied with a smile at just the thought.

Nagisa didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing really. Half the class stayed away from Karma and avoided him like the plague while people like Rio got along with him a little too well. They haven't really got into mischief since Kayano told her that Karma was really going to take Nagisa's soul by a deadline and he worked hard to make it seem like it was just something the red haired demon said in passing and nothing more.

"You okay with being in our group too Okuda. Karma is going to be in it," Kayano added but the shy girl in question just smiled.

"I don't think anything will go wrong. Doesn't he mostly listen to Nagisa after all."

Sugino huffed.

"If he listened we'd be less afraid of the wacko."

"Who's the wacko Sugino-kun?" Karma asked making the other jump.

"No one. Jeeze calm down we're not talking about you. Look at the guide book that Koro sensei made for us."

"Why? I've been to Kyoto before." Karma replied.

The rest of the group blinked.

"When have you been to Kyoto?" Nagisa asked, definitely not afraid of the red haired demon.

Karma smirked.

"I've been in the human realm before thank you very much. I've been multiple places and Kyoto is so full of demons that if you get lost you could end up possessed by one of them. Guess that's why Koro sensei is having us work together in groups. Safety in numbers and all. I don't get why we are suddenly having a field trip though."

"This is to learn about the different types of demons up close. Like Kayano said there's a lot of demon tamers there. We can find out how rewarding different jobs are too."

Karma sneered.

"During the day it may not seem like anything but at night you may want to just stay indoors. Doesn't Kyoto still have a curfew?"

Kanzaki nodded.

"Yeah but what are you gonna do? It's not like we'll be meeting with trouble. Besides our big trip starts tomorrow."

Nagisa smiled at that.

"I'm sure glad. It means I get at least one day off where I'm not grounded. Midterms sure did suck."

Kayano frowned.

"You're mom is such a hard ass Nagisa. I'm glad my dad isn't like that."

At this Karma turned his head to her in interest.

"Daddy issues?" he asked.

Kayano frowned.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sure don't let me tempt you but lying really-"

"Karma," Nagisa warned sternly. "Not everyone wants to talk about their parents. Why don't you mention yours if you're so interested?"

Karma frowned before sighing.

"Then I'd have to mention my brothers and I won't do that."

"Your brothers weren't that bad I thought-" Nagisa began but was interrupted by Terasaka.

"I can't believe there's more of you. If they're anything like you we're screwed!"

The red head grinned.

"My brothers are much older than me though."

"Means nothing if they are exactly like you," Terasaka grumbled glaring at the demon.

"They aren't. For one they're much more dangerous," Karma added as an afterthought. "Also they didn't like me at first much like Nagisa can't stand his little brother at the moment."

The others turned to Nagisa in shock.

"You have a younger brother? When did that happen?"

"It's not as exciting as it sounds," Nagisa said exasperatedly. "My dad's new wife had a baby recently and he's ecstatic so he's trying to get me to like him as much as he does."

"I'm so sorry Nagisa."

They all knew that Nagisa had been hoping since his parents had been divorced that they'd once get back together so he could go back to taking his father's last name again. It looked like it wasn't going to happen now. Nagisa just smiled and put a hand through his hair as he reassured them.

"Nah, I knew a year ago when he remarried that it wasn't going to happen. I'm used to being placed second in my dad's order of things now. No biggie."

Except they knew it still hurt Nagisa despite him saying against it. Sugino, happy to change the subject, quickly changed it back to the demons siblings.

"So how many are there of you again?" Sugino asked.

"Like I'd tell you," Karma replied. "If I tell you how many brothers I have then you'd know and that's half the battle."

Nagisa shrugged.

"Maybe we could meet one of them someday," he suggested.

"Nah, I'm sure you wouldn't want to."

Kanzaki giggled.

"Well if they look similar to you then we probably wouldn't mind much."

"Yeah you would. THEY ARE DEMONS. Why would you be happy to see one?"

"They think you're cute Karma-kun," Nagisa sighed.

"So? Demons should be scary," Karma added leaning in close. "Or do you think I'm also cute Nagisa-kun?"

Nagisa turned red but shook his head.

Karma leaned in closer and whispered, "Did that kiss really get to ya? It was my first kiss too."

The blunette smacked the demon and got up, stalking away in a hurry. Kayano sighed but watched as the red haired deviant just watched with an amused expression on his face.

"Why do you like riling him up so much anyways. First the kiss and now you're whispering in his ear words that could only bother Nagisa. What's your aim?"

"What's my aim? I just got him hot and bothered. He's fine."

"Okay but why won't you at least tell us about one of your brothers. It isn't like we could use the information-"

"My oldest brother is the scariest when he wants to be," Karma told her. He noticed the others listened in and hoped they'd relay it to Nagisa. The kid had to stop thinking he didn't have to fear demons. "He's several hundred years old by now and he's got this hobby of torturing people that annoy him. He's never chained himself to a human and I feel for the person who think they can. Does that help?"

Kayano was a little pale.

"You're definitely not like him thankfully."

Sugino nodded his head in agreement.

"He's my half brother. We have different moms." Karma reminded them.

Kayano nodded and got up.

"I'm gonna go look for Nagisa. Whatever you said certainly got to him."

"It sure did," Karma agreed.

Only Nagisa would get bothered by simply suggesting that he liked the kiss more than he let on. Maybe he really did but Karma didn't care.

A kiss was a kiss right?

* * *

After the train let them off at the hotel, the group sat to discuss their plans for the trip. Kanzaki lost her little itinerary of things she thought they could do but luckily remembered most of what she had written. Either way they expected it to be a fun day.

"Maybe we could try some of the local treats," Kayano suggested.

They all nodded in agreement since they were there, they might as well enjoy it right.

"Maybe we could get ramen," Kanzaki said too. "I mean we barely ate breakfast and it's now noon. Why not eat and then we can go around site seeing?"

"That's a great idea," Karma grumbled.

Nagisa woke up late so he hadn't eaten and with his mom not feeding him the night before, he had to be super hungry, although the blunette never complained. Eyeing him, Karma wondered how he could be so calm when his mother wacked him upside the head the other day and yanked at his hair until his ties came undone. He never met anyone as bad as her though and he suddenly realized why he was lucky that he was a demon.

"Yeah we could go right now," Nagisa easily agreed.

They first visited the ramen shop and made sure to eat. Karma even made sure Nagisa got a second bowl despite his complaints.

"Come on you didn't eat breakfast like the rest of them," Karma reminded him leaving the fact that he also missed out on dinner unsaid.

Once they were done, they headed out to do some site seeing, stopping at various temples although the group was surprised that Karma was able to go with them.

"Does that mean you're a high level demon if you can withstand being at a temple?" Kayano asked.

Karma just grinned but didn't say anything in reply. Nagisa was more interested in seeing which people were actually demons and maybe talking to some professionals about demons. Karma steered them away from some of the most dangerous ones although he didn't say anything when they asked why. Like he would tell them anything but after visiting a few of the temples, he quickly looked over his shoulder sensing something very sinister.

"What's wrong Karma?" Nagisa asked, noticing he seemed to be distracted.

"Nothing," Karma finally said. Maybe his brother was in town. He winced at the thought of seeing him now but certainly didn't want Nagisa to know that. He would be happy at the prospect of a meeting and he didn't want him to meet any of them anytime soon. "Where to next? We have been visiting nothing but temples and I'm sick of it. Surprised that you aren't."

"Well lets get something sweet and then we can look around where Kanzaki picked next." Kayano suggested to the group.

Sugino smiled.

"Yeah. Then we can find one of those demon tamers-"

"I'm sure they are too busy to talk to you," Karma interrupted him.

"Sure and if they knew you were a demon, you'd be screwed," Sugino pointed out.

"Do I look like a demon especially when I'm wearing the junior high uniform?" Karma asked snidely.

"Can't tamers kinda tell anyways?" Nagisa asked.

Karma turned to him and smiled.

"I won't tell. Trade secret."

Nagisa sighed but smiled at the prospect of sweets.

"Maybe Koro sensei will find something interesting for us when he comes," Okuda said making them all smile. Koro sensei was taking turns between groups and wasn't due to be with them until four thirty but it was fine. It was already two twenty and they had plenty to do until then.

"You'd never guess by the looks of it but there's demons all around here and there's a bunch of them already contracted with a human," Nagisa pointed out to them.

"Yeah and when we find the tamers we can ask why they wanted to be one," Kayano asked. "It's not like their job is very boring."

"You lot sure are boring that I'm gonna go find a place to hide if the talk keeps up," Karma warned. "Demons are not friends and tamers don't do what they do to make friends. They tame demons to kill other demons. Simple as that."

They wouldn't understand though because they all thought demons were something to be worshiped probably. They'd understand one day if they were nearly killed by one though. He turned to Nagisa and realized that the group were already starting to list what places had sugary treats that they'd like.

"There," Kayano pointed. "That's a place. And Nagisa you have to try at least three different things because knowing your mom, you won't get that kind of freedom back home."

"My life's not that bad at home you know," Nagisa complained.

"Just live a little Nagisa and we'll make sure to fatten you up a little," she continued with a smile.

Karma certainly thought he could use it.

"Sure I'll make sure Nagisa goes through with it and what he gets I will too."

"But you're a pig Karma!"

"Then you won't go hungry that's for sure."

Nagisa sighed.

"Okay but there's a limit of three things. I didn't bring much spending money after all."

It was certainly fine by him as long as Nagisa ate more.

With that in mind they went off to the shop for quick treats.

* * *

"There's hardly anyone here," Nagisa observed looking around.

Kanzaki nodded.

"There's a policy in place. They don't usually serve first time customers but I thought it would be great to go through here to look anyways. It is peaceful."

Karma hummed in agreement and then stopped.

Nagisa stopped once he realized Karma wasn't following them.

"What is it? What has you bothered-"

Suddenly they were surrounded by highschoolers and seeing the way Karma was acting, there was something wrong with them on a demonic level too. Nagisa stepped back a step but the highschoolers just laughed.

"Give up the pretty girls and leave. You do that then there's no harm that would come to you boys."

"And if we decide not to?" Karma asked snidely.

Nagisa observed them and decided he didn't like this situation anymore than Karma did. The girls were probably terrified at the prospect of getting kidnapped but what had the blunette terrified was seeing the demon's expression. There was something more than he was letting on.

"Why we'll beat you up and take them anyways."

Nagisa gulped.

He never seen Karma this angry before and he knew the red head hated his mother. Maybe there was something he wasn't saying but the situation couldn't be any worse than it already was and Nagisa wondered if they were all going to get out of this unscathed.

"You can't just kidnap them," Sugino spoke up much to the young demon's chagrin.

"Oh yes we can, we can do plenty-"

Karma slammed the person onto the concrete floor, making sure to hide his rage although his piercing mercury colored eyes seethed at the thought of what they would possibly do to them.

"See Nagisa, when there's no witnesses pummeling is just fine right?"

Nagisa could not see how he was so calm right now. He definitely wanted to sternly tell him off for needless violence but he was still sure that Karma was keeping something from them. He tried to scream for Karma to watch out but he was already down for the count when Nagisa choked out his name.

The leader of the group stayed back as one of his lackeys grabbed Karma by the hair and smiled serenely which only made Nagisa want to flinch. He had a feeling there was something different about that lackey and he was right as he sniffed at Karma's face and smirked.

"You're not human, could it be that one of these kids have contracted with a demon too. Possibly one of the girls?"

Nagisa wanted to say something, anything but with Karma's warning glare, the blunette immediately clamped his mouth shut.

"So don't tell me. Wait red hair and those eyes, you are certainly a far ways from home. What would you're daddy say about you being contracted with a human small fry?"

"Did any of you girls contract with this demon?" the leader asked knowing that his contracted demon wanted the truth.

There was no response and the demon sighed.

"Guess we'll stick to the original plan although it would have been nice to meet the one that contracted with you. Guess we'll have to imagine who it could of been."

With that, the demon knocked Karma out and Nagisa knew that they had to fight back as much as possible. He didn't think the demon should be taking their female classmates. For one, he was sure that there was a reason Karma was so distracted all day and if it was that demon, he had to be a high level one.

"Karma," he called out.

Sugino was already knocked back for trying to rescue Kanzaki from the highschoolers clutches and just as they wound their fists back to knock them out too, Nagisa could only think of what they could be planning.

* * *

Karma was the first one up and he was pissed. That leech was supposed to be in Hell's fiery pit and not contracted with a random high schooler. He knew that those types of demons were more mid to high level and that the one in particular was one that fed on the souls of females. He was glad that Nagisa didn't out himself as the contractor because he wasn't sure if the demon would have made an exception and tried to munch on his soul. It has been proven time and time again that Nagisa was strong willed and he was glad he wasn't being stubborn about it too.

He held his head and winced at the feeling of a lump in the back of his head. Those guys used a metal pipe to hit him and if it was anyone else, he was sure they'd be dead. He turned back to the rest of them and saw that Nagisa was awake and Sugino was just getting up. Okuda was with them too. That was one girl he didn't have to worry about. He sighed in relief. Why did his father release this scum of the earth demon back to the human world or was it possible he escaped? It was possible especially if a high schooler specifically called for one but then they'd have to be a moron to do that.

"You okay Okuda?" he asked.

"I'm fine. I hid so they couldn't find me."

"I take it by the other's reaction that you know him," Nagisa said looking between them.

"He was supposed to be in the pits of Hell. If that stupid high schooler summoned him then he's more idiotic than I give humans credit for. It's a Bughuul demon. I'm sure you covered it in class. They need children's souls to survive and this one in particular thinks that females have the juiciest souls. We need to get to them soon if we stand any hope in rescuing them."

"Wow, so they do exist," Nagisa exhaled sharply. Sugino was relaying things to Koro sensei while Nagisa looked through the red guide book they were given. "You think they are following the high schooler's orders."

"Nah, they're being tricked to thinking they have the upper hand. I know this demon like the back of my hand."

"You're father must've been pretty ruthless to lock this demon up in the pits of Hell," Okuda managed to get off.

"My dad hasn't done anything in the last ten years though," Karma said eyeing to see what Nagisa was doing.

"I think this would help us. I know a demon technically did the kidnapping but it would follow the high schoolers plans of attack. They said plan like the high schoolers had the plan first. So this would still work."

"What to do when a classmate is abducted," Sugino read disbelievingly. "You'd think our teacher would have more tact than that."

"I for one am happy that he put it in. There's at least three hide outs we can check to make sure though."

Karma nodded.

"Why didn't you want me to say anything to him though," Nagisa thought of asking. "They thought that the girls had a contract with you. What if it gets them killed?"

"It won't because they could tell the girls didn't do it up close now that they have them," Karma replied with a sigh. "If he knew you did it then it would be worse. I didn't want him to nab you too."

Nagisa smiled at that.

"Okay sorry for breaking such a touching moment but I think we should think about what to do here," Sugino said seriously. "Koro sensei is on his way and we have to devise a plan of attack or else we could end up being victims as well. Think we could harness enough strength to beat the high schoolers at their own game before the demon comes at us. He hit you with a metal pipe after all."

Karma sighed.

"They didn't kill you thankfully so we could plan a method of attack. Those high schoolers are stupid. Like real stupid. I almost thought humans could sink no lower but they just proved me wrong."

Nagisa stood up.

"We just need to find them. Thankfully I know a few ways to expel a demon and all it would take are two different dispelling texts that I took note of-"

"But did you actually dispel a demon before with those words?" Karma interrupted.

"Well no but-"

"Then we need a plan b just in case because that takes serious energy to do and you may fall unconscious afterwards if you do it right."

Nagisa blinked.

"It does but how come Koro sensei never mentioned that before?"

"Because he probably didn't think you'd do it plus I really don't want to be in the room when you do that so that leaves another problem."

Okuda leaned forward listening to them.

"Maybe a blood tie to cut the contract. We need the high schooler's blood though."

"Definitely not doing that," Karma argued.

"The dispel of a demon is the only way to go though." Nagisa advised. "I could do it."

"You sure. You may not be weak minded but we all been a little battered and are on edge. You need to free your mind to do it-"

"I said I could do it!" Nagisa shouted. "I could, you need to trust me."

Karma blinked a few times and sighed.

"This isn't about trust Nagisa. It's about whether you do it too good and have those high schoolers on you afterwards. You dispel a very angry demon, it's going to be put away for good but that's not the thick of it. Trust me."

"I do trust you," Nagisa promised. "You need to trust me too."

"Nagisa-"

He cut himself off and finally nodded.

"Okay we'll go with that. I'll hang back with Sugino and Okuda and you'll go forward and read it. I warn you though. You better be prepared because this isn't gonna be easy."

Nagisa smiled.

"I promise I'll do it right."

"Okay he may have contracted a demon on his own at such a young age but are we really trusting him to do chants now? A full grown adult could fail and we're trusting Nagisa-"

"Yes," Karma interrupted. "If we had other options then fine but I'm not at full power and we don't have the time."

Sugino nodded in defeat and Karma casually smirked his way.

"He fails and we can blame our deaths on him although the demon knows better than to outright kill me. I may be distanced from my father at the moment but I'm still the favorite."

"Because you're the youngest?" Okuda asked.

"Nah, because apparently I'm the one made of love. Sick I know. I puke every time I think of it."

"We need to find the hide out so joking aside please."

"Yes Nagisa."

"Are we really going to trust Nagisa-"

"We are, he said he could do it so I'm believing him," Karma cut him off.

"It's just I'm too young to die," Sugino argued.

"And those girls would like to keep their souls so we may want to hurry this along please," Karma said rather pointedly.

Nagisa nodded.

"Okay there's the first one. Let's go there first."

Karma didn't know why he was doing it but he put his trust in Nagisa. He just hoped he didn't screw this up since it was his first time and everything. Following along silently left him time to think about what could happen if they failed. He frowned when he realized every time Nagisa always kept his word. Maybe it was stupid to assume he could do this but they didn't have a lot of time and Nagisa was putting in the effort. Plus Koro sensei would show up soon too.

He could only hope that either Nagisa did it right or Koro sensei came through because he didn't put his faith in every day humans but for once he was doing so for Nagisa.

He just hoped it was the right thing to do.


	7. Chapter 7

**disclaimer:** **I do not own assassination** **classroom**

* * *

"The other two weren't it. I really hope that we're heading to the right place because if they're not here either, then we have to think of something else," Nagisa said crossing two of the three places on the map.

"I'm sure it's this last one though. I can feel the demon nearby," Karma reassured.

Nagisa nodded.

As long as Kayano and Kanzaki were okay. Taking a deep breath, Nagisa forced himself to calm down. He needed to be at 100% for this after all. He read the text in the classroom hundreds of times but it was never for a serious situation such as this and he didn't know how it was going to go down but he promised Karma he could do it. He would do it and for the girls' sake he really hoped he succeeded.

"You sure you have it covered?" Karma was watching the place as they came up to it and Nagisa could definitely spot the high school uniforms from around the corner. Karma was distracted, they all were but that didn't deter him from the conversation. "We can always come up with a plan B. It isn't too late-"

"I can do this Karma. Just trust me. I know the text. I've read it a million times already. It may be in Latin but I know it."

Karma said nothing.

The high schoolers were setting up some sort of camera by the looks of it and getting back to the task at hand, Karma grabbed Nagisa by the shirt.

"Then trust me. Order me to take them out and I'll be able to do it. I won't hurt them, I promise."

Nagisa sighed and then nodded.

"Take them out," Nagisa said, making sure it was clear.

Smiling, Karma released him and went to do just that. Those boys didn't even know what hit them because like lightening, they were down for the count before they could truly start to stand against any one of them. Nagisa hung back but now that the two high schoolers were down for the count, he came up to them hoping the girls weren't hurt inside.

Karma grabbed his arm.

"Order me to distract the demon now using my demonic powers."

Nagisa gaped, shocked by the demand.

"That demon is going to be pissed once we get there and he will do anything to stop you from reciting the text. If there's anything that would hold him back, it would be another demon."

"But demonic powers-"

"I can't do much of anything without your order because of the contract so order me to use whatever means to stop the demon from killing you all!"

Nagisa froze.

It was easy to forget until times like these Karma's true nature. He was a demon and he had demonic powers that he used like any other demon. Nagisa didn't know why he kept forgetting Karma's demonic origin but he knew things were just too serious now. Karma was going to fight the demon and distract him so Nagisa could dispel it back to the depths of Hell.

Finally nodding, Nagisa said, "Do what you need to do. If you have to fight with de-demonic powers than do so. Just don't die alright?"

Karma grinned.

"This demon knows better than to kill me but when he finds out your contacted to me than he'll most definitely go after you. Make sure you do it right but recite it as quick as you can."

"I will. I promise I will."

"Then we'll have nothing to worry about," Karma snickered. "Sugino, you keep Okuda behind you and protect her with your life. See an opportunity, you go for the girls."

Sugino nodded as Okuda shook.

"I feel like we're going to our deaths," she said shakily. "Everyone just be careful."

Nagisa nodded as Karma went up ahead.

If only he could see what the future held then maybe he could reassure her.

Who knew what would happen.

He smiled though.

If Karma was there though, he doubted any real harm would come to them.

* * *

"Well, well, well, you found us."

Karma really hated that demon. His brothers would definitely have killed it already if it was them, but being the youngest and still not having the full power that those fully grown demons had left Karma at a disadvantage. Mustering up his energy, he summoned his dagger to his hand.

He glared at the high schoolers but they seemed to be following his lead now. That was good. It meant that Sugino really only had to make Okuda was protected and find an opening to untie the other girls.

"Daddy surely doesn't know what you get up to does he?"

The demon sighed.

"Why so serious? You go to their junior high school too? What a rebel. I'm sure your brothers will be beside themselves when they find out this little detail-"

Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Nagisa grab his book out of the bag and turn to the page the text was located. Karma knew as soon as he started reciting it, the pesky demon would try to kill him and he had to make sure Nagisa was well protected until the end.

"Regna terrae, cantata Deo, psallite Cernunnos, Regna terrae, cantata Dea psallite Aradia-"

Karma looked back to the demon as Nagisa continued the reading and saw that he was already affected by it.

"You're protecting this leech!" the demon spat angrily. "He's reciting the dispel the demon text. Why would you protect someone like him?"

Karma of course smirked and quickly struck at the demon. He backed up and sighed as though Karma's antics weren't anything but a nuisance to him.

"What is so special about him anyways? Is he someone you actually care about?" the demon jeered.

"Exorcizamus you omnis immundus spiritus Omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio, Infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, Omnis and congregatio secta diabolica-"

The demon threw a burst of energy towards the blue haired contractor who fell but continued to recite through the text as though he hadn't just been pushed back and Karma did his best to get in front of him to prevent the demon from trying to hurt him anymore.

"There's something different about this," the demon murmured as though he couldn't lay his finger on it. "You are protecting him more than I thought possible of a demon. Is it possible that he is contracted with you?"

Karma did his best to hide from that conclusion but seeing the demon's face suddenly light up from the very thing the red haired demon tried to keep hidden.

He laughed.

"This is too precious. Protecting your contractor like this is something I've never seen before. You have a reason to protect the little blue haired kid? He's only human and demons should stick together ya know?" He paused as though thinking it over himself. "I'm going to have so much fun devouring his soul-"

Karma kicked next to his face, seeing that he was distracting himself with talking and he saw an opening. He didn't like the look in Nagisa's face. He went pale, looked sweaty, and he was sure he was going to faint before he finished much like he said he wouldn't. He didn't know how much he had left to do but it still wasn't enough to fully incapacitate a grown demon like this one.

He gritted his teeth.

Come on Nagisa, he thought. If you want me to trust you in the future, then make me believe you won't pass out until you can do this and then pass out to your heart's content if you want.

"Cernunnos ipse truderit virtutem plebi Suae, Aradia ipse fortitudinem plebi Suae. Benedictus Deus, Gloria Patri, Benedictus Dea, Matri gloria!"

The demon let out a shriek unbecoming of the demon as white light enveloped him and he was sent back to Hell. Sighing in relief and summoning the dagger away from him, he turned to Nagisa to see the blue haired contractor passed out on the floor.

The biggest problem, however, was the high schoolers that were pissed off once they realized their demon was sent away. Sugino tried several times to find an opening to release Kanzaki and Kayano but one never came since the leader seemed to be the only one watching them as the others had been watching Karma fight. Now though, he doubted they'd just give up and he wasn't sure he'd have any power to deal with them. The fight with the demon left Karma a little drained and without Nagisa's orders, he couldn't just regenerate that energy.

Luckily for them, Koro-sensei came when he had.

"I take it that no one was hurt?" he asked as soon as he took care of literally everything else.

A newly freed Kayano nodded happily as Kanzaki rolled her sore wrists around a couple of times. Seeing that they were fine, Karma instantly went for Nagisa who hadn't gained consciousness yet.

"Help him onto my back, will ya Sugino?"

The blunette was way too light and that only made him hate Nagisa's mother even more. Conceding that this wasn't the time for it, he waited to find out what they were going to do next. Koro-sensei was supposed to be with their group at four thirty but because of the kidnapping and rescue, it was now six forty five.

"I can't believe Nagisa did all of that," Kayano praised, going over to check on Nagisa. "I would have been too scared of the demon hurting me but I guess that goes to show why you shouldn't judge from looks alone."

"He already summoned a high level demon by himself," Sugino mumbled and then sighed. "He's done amazing things that rivals Asano."

Karma himself could've told them that. The blunette proved himself again and again, maybe if they took Nagisa's at his word for once they'd realize he always kept it. He didn't care though. The demon was in Hell again and his father could deal with the bastard himself.

"Karma?"

Turning over to face Okuda, Karma looked on confusedly. The quiet girl hardly talked but when she did, her voice was always so low that he leaned forward in order to hear her.

"Thanks for protecting us. This could have gone a lot worse than it did today. You and Nagisa make a great team."

He guessed it could have. Turning to look at Koro-sensei, he wondered what the teacher thought of all this. He was a demon and the rest were his students so did it matter to him whether Karma was able to help or not. He was always a mystery to the demon and back in the day he heard he hated demons with a passion. He wasn't making it in the ranks so fast because he cared for them. So why did he suddenly start teaching a bunch of second chance kids about demons when he most certainly could have kept his career as a God fearing demon hunter.

"Yes?" Koro-sensei asked as though seeing the struggle.

Karma wondered if maybe he saw more than he let on.

"You were a feared demon hunter back in the day. Every demon I know of still fears you so why did you decide to quit doing it and start teaching?"

Koro-sensei chuckled.

"Maybe you shouldn't worry about trivial matters. Maybe one day you'll understand but you're not there yet."

Not there yet.

Karma wanted to huff but feeling the soft puffs of breath on the back of his neck reminded him that he still had time to find out. March was some time away yet and he was sure he'd find out before then.

* * *

Nagisa woke up to find himself all alone.

He idly wondered what happened before everything came back to him and then he went in search of everyone only to find the them in the game room watching Kanzaki play a game. By the looks of it, she was a good player too. He was glad his friends were alright and that nobody was hurt but he couldn't be sure what happened.

Seeing Karma off to the side, Nagisa looked at him in confusion and the red haired demon laughed.

"You were sure out like a light. You okay?"

Nagisa nodded.

"What happened when I passed out?"

Karma chuckled, arms behind his head.

"Let's see. Koro-sensei shown up and took care of the high schoolers. We untied the girls. Oh and we had to carry you all the way back here so that you could rest. You had me worried for a second there," he added after a moment's pause. "I thought you would pass out before you finished."

Nagisa smiled.

"I felt like I was going to but I know I promised you that I wouldn't let it happen so I fought to stay conscious long enough to finish."

"You were pale and sweaty before you even fainted. Have you eaten anything yet?" Karma then asked changing the subject.

Nagisa shook his head.

Sighing, the red head turned and grabbed something before handing it to the blunette. Looking at it, Nagisa realized that the demon had handed him a pudding cup with a spoon.

"Dinner is already done and over with but you need to eat," he explained and Nagisa nodded, tearing into it.

There was silence as Nagisa watched Kanzaki dominate the game before any of the rest realized he was up. Kayano threw her arms around him, chattering about how cool he was and making Nagisa blush a bright red before letting him go. She must have been grateful but the only thing Nagisa did was read the text, Karma did most of the work.

"You are probably hungry. Have my pudding cup too," Kayano said giving him the cup. "You are way too light, Karma carried you like it was nothing."

Nagisa let a smile fall to his lips.

"Karma is a demon, he probably is used to carrying things a lot bigger than me-"

"Just eat the damned pudding," Karma interrupted. "You are way too light for a boy."

Sugino wrapped an arm around his shoulder and patted him on the head much to the blunette's chagrin.

"You did awesome Nagisa! Who knew you'd be able to do what you did? Karma-kun believed in you though so maybe we should just believe you the next time."

"I'm sure it seemed impossible at the time," Nagisa pointed out grinning. "I wasn't sure I was going to be able to pull it out myself-"

"But you did do it! You're the reason the demon is back in Hell."

Silence fell for a moment before Nagisa realized the one thing he didn't ask yet.

"Why weren't you affected by the text Karma? It affects all demons possessing someone and if you were in fact possessing someone, wouldn't you be in Hell too?"

Karma smirked.

"You have so much to learn," he said, not answering his question. "Maybe one day when you do find out, you'll have an eureka moment. I have no intentions of telling you outright though."

Nagisa pouted.

"That doesn't work on me," Karma added.

"It was worth a shot. At least there is one demon I could trust-"

"No don't trust me," Karma told him.

Nagisa blinked.

"Why? You said to trust you earlier and you pulled through. I thought we could come to trust each other-"

"I'm still going to devour your soul when March comes around." Karma looked positively ruthless then but Nagisa was glad the others went back to watching Kanzaki play and wasn't listening in. "You still only have less than a year to live. And no I haven't changed my mind."

Nagisa nodded.

"Doesn't mean we can't come to trust in the other. You did an amazing feat by distracting the demon for me and I for one am glad I had you to make sure I hadn't gotten my soul devoured then. I guess it's a little pretentious of me to think we could come to be friends or anything. You're a demon and I'm just a human."

Karma nodded.

"Demons aren't friends, they lie, cheat, and steal. Haven't you learned anything from that demon yet?"

"I learned I could trust your word Karma and that I was right. Not all demons are bad. Are you trying to contradict yourself now?"

The red head glared.

"This will be your downfall, trusting in a demon."

"Maybe but I can't help but trust in you. Maybe you'll see it in yourself to maybe trust a human or two while your here. Did you have fun before all the mayhem at least?"

"Fun?" Karma sighed. "Nagisa this isn't even remotely about that. Demons devour souls."

"Yeah and does that mean that demons can't have fun?"

It was rather irritating listening to this but Karma let a smile fall on his lips.

"I'm gonna punish you again."

"I'm more prepared this time anyways. Kissing is the only thing you can do that doesn't involve me making it an order," Nagisa said calmly. "You said it was your first kiss too. Guess you don't make a habit of kissing anyone you see at least."

"I don't think you realize the dangers because you keep insisting that demons should be your friend," Karma continued, leaning ever so closer.

Nagisa didn't back down.

They were so close now but neither wanted to back down.

"I'm not afraid of someone who just saved my life. Maybe you could feel what it's like someday."

"You don't even realize that this will be your downfall."

And he was kissing him.

No one jumped up to see it though.

Nagisa didn't smack him away this time either. He did pull away first though.

"Whoever thought a demon would be my hero," he joked.

"In the end I'm gonna be the villain Nagisa. You keep saying that but it won't change the outcome," Karma warned.

"Maybe it will and maybe it won't but I plan on making the most of this year anyways," Nagisa replied smiling.

Karma sighed but nodded.

"Fine that's something we agree on anyways."

Nagisa agreed wholeheartedly.


	8. Chapter 8

**disclaimer:** **I do not own assassination** **classroom**

* * *

"Why are we waiting here?"

They were in a sushi go round place and in front of them were a platter of sushi. They had been there for a ten good minutes before Karma started seriously asking why they were there and to be fair, Nagisa didn't really tell him either.

Nagisa sighed.

"Because dad said he was going to meet with me and I don't trust you enough to leave you at home," came his reply.

At that Karma leaned forward with a slow smirk making its way to his face.

"I thought you said you could trust me? Where is all that trust now?"

Nagisa went red and ignored the urge to smack his face away. They were in public and he'd be damned if he got caught doing some form of PDA especially with his father on the way there. Sighing, he brought his hand to his face, scratching at the cut on his cheek until Karma pulled it away. He was glaring at the new accessory that Nagisa came to in the form of his mother having shut his wrist in the oven door a couple of times. The cast aside, Karma was always angry when it came to her.

"I do trust you except I think you'd find ways to make it worse for me back home if I am not there."

"The bitch shut your wrist in the fuc-"

"Nagisa."

The bluenette perked up and Karma trailed off seeing the guy for the first time. He had black hair and dark colored eyes, the exact opposite of his blue haired son. He was carrying a car seat with him and he didn't have to guess to know it was the younger brother. Nagisa himself smiled as he put another piece of sushi into his mouth, making room for the car seat to fit onto the table so it wouldn't fall.

The baby inside was sleeping but he could tell the baby had the same tuft of black hair as his father. He looked more like him too whereas Nagisa took after his mom in looks. The baby opened his eyes and revealed brown orbs which could have only come from the mother and Nagisa didn't want to guess but he assumed as much though he was quick to keep quiet about it.

"How have you been doing kiddo?" his father asked, taking a seat next to him and taking in how his son looked. It was then that he noticed the cast over his wrist. "What happened there?"

"It was a klutzy move but don't worry about it," Nagisa hurriedly explained. "Mom took me to the emergency room and it turns out I fractured it."

"Your mom took you?" he repeated. "She took time out of her day to drive you? Her?"

"You know she's very protective of me," Nagisa reminded him. "Besides in six to eight weeks it'll come off."

His dad sighed.

"Just promise me that her anger didn't lead to you getting a new injury."

"I promise, it wasn't her." Nagisa blinked, realizing the red head was quiet for a while. "Where's my manners? Dad meet Karma. He's a friend from school."

His dad blinked in confusion but nodded.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Akihiro Kozu."

"Karma Akabane, I've heard a lot of things about you," the red head replied shaking the man's hand.

Nagisa sighed.

"So this is Kiseki?" Nagisa pointedly ignored the demon's snickers. "He's so little. Is he okay now? I know he was sick before."

"He's good. You think he's little, have your mom show you your baby pictures. You were tiny. Just over five pounds at birth in fact."

Nagisa's eyes widened at that. He was small even as a baby? He ignored Karma's chuckles and grasped the baby's fingers. He was careful as the baby could start crying at any moment. Brown eyes followed him as the fingers openly grasped one of his fingers. At that his father grinned.

"I was hoping you two would get along. Listen just because I'm not with your mother anymore doesn't mean I don't care about you alright? You're my son too and I would appreciate it if you stopped ignoring my calls."

Nagisa nodded.

"I wasn't doing that," he lamely lied.

He heard his father sigh.

"I should have told you about the pregnancy sooner but I didn't want to hurt your feelings Nagisa. I know you've been trying to wrap your head around the marriage as it was and you've got a lot to stress over. Your mother being the big part of that stress-"

"I don't know why you think she's the reason for a large amount of stress. She's fine. Don't piss her off and everything is good."

"And when she is pissed off?" His dad asked.

"She yells, screams, and tries to get me to understand how horrible you've been to her," Nagisa lied again. "She may be your ex wife but she is still my mother first and foremost. Why not try to have some respect for the mother of your child?"

He sighed.

"Nagisa I didn't come so that you could tell me this."

"Then why did you come?" Nagisa couldn't help but ask. He was hurt that all he wanted to talk about involved bad mouthing his mom and asking invading questions that Nagisa had no intention of coming clean to. He dealt with his mom just fine and his father could leave it alone.

"To see you Nagisa," he replied looking downright miserable. "Did I pick the wrong time to come? I know you're mad that I missed last month but-"

"I'm not mad though," Nagisa interrupted. "I'm sorry. I've just been on and off with the pain in my wrist."

"Your mother did remember to get your pain meds right?" he asked.

"Yeah," Nagisa replied nodding. "She doles them out because she doesn't want me to accidentally take too much. I've got to get home soon or else the meds will wear off though."

His father nodded gratefully.

Karma looked between the two as he stuffed a piece of sushi into his mouth. Some father son duo they were. It was almost as painful as talking to his own father but the only difference was the level of stupid this man was. Couldn't he read between the lies that Nagisa told him? It was so obvious but then again from what Nagisa told him, he obviously didn't see his son much and therefore couldn't tell like the red head could when the bluenette was lying.

"Then you best be getting home so that you could get your pain meds," his father suggested.

"When will I see you next?" Nagisa asked as his father gave him a hug.

Akihiro sighed.

"Maybe two weeks from now. It would be a good time as any to meet in the park then maybe you could get reacquainted with my wife. Remember Aoi?"

Wasn't it Akari, Nagisa thought then shook his head. He had clearly been wrong but luckily now he knew. He nodded and his father smiled to him. Before he said his goodbye though, he took out a marker much to Nagisa's surprise.

"I see you didn't have anyone sign your cast yet. Let me be the first."

Nagisa allowed it.

"Dad you're not mad at me right?" he couldn't help but ask.

His father looked taken aback by the question but once he was finished with the writing on his cast, he in turn gave the bluenette a hug.

"No I'm not. You had me worried there when you wouldn't answer your phone though. Can you not do that again? I would really not like to go through your mother to talk to you because you know how she gets. Promise me you'll answer the next time I contact you."

"I promise," Nagisa said. "Besides, I know you wouldn't intentionally hurt me."

Watching his father leave with Kiseki, Nagisa let a smile fall onto his lips.

"What did I tell you?" Karma asked coming up to him. "Your dad cares, he just doesn't want to associate with your mom. I can see why."

"You were quiet Karma. Usually you're a lot more talkative."

Karma flicked him on the nose lightly.

"I wouldn't get in between the time you had. Besides for such a good guy, your father is rather idiotic. Can't he tell when you're lying?"

"And you can?" Nagisa quickly pushed him away a little, not wanting him in his face especially in public. Karma smirked though and leaned forward again.

"You bite your lip when you lie. Just a little tell but you do and you tend to avert your eyes but he probably thought you had something on your mind. He does care though and he doesn't want anything to happen to you. Wonder if something will happen? She already broke your wrist-"

"Okay I get it, I lied. But I only did it because I don't want them to take me away. His new wife hates my guts regardless of what her name is and she would never allow him to take custody of me so I'd be stuck in foster care or the orphanage. I don't want to lose everything just because of my mom's temper."

"You call it love, I call it stupidity."

Nagisa snorted.

"You never experienced love before so how would you know?"

Karma lost his smirk and sighed.

"I had my mom for ten years but she definitely loved me," he admitted. "Not many can come to love a demon brat either. You so better shut your mouth about this or else I would never trust you again."

Nagisa's eyes were round like saucers as he took in what Karma said.

So if he was right, that meant his mom was a demon or was she a human who somehow gotten pregnant with a demon baby? He was confused but Karma pulled him forward and he suddenly remembered the pain pills he was due for as his wrist throbbed in pain.

"You'll understand someday," Karma reassured.

It only made him groan.

He would never come to understand the demon.

* * *

"Mom I'm home!"

Nagisa felt like the atmosphere was rather dark as he took off his shoes and opened the door wide enough to let Karma in without making it seem like he was. He paused as he found his mom in the kitchen cooking what seemed to be a late lunch. Luckily Nagisa was still full from the sushi go round and went to head out before his mother saw him. But she did set her eyes on him just then.

He gulped.

She looked pissed.

"How did it go with your dad Nagisa?"

"Uh, it went okay," Nagisa answered worried that something might of happened.

His mother was way too mad for how she was acting, that was for sure. He took a step back but she grabbed his arm rather painfully and he was afraid to tell her he was already in pain from the meds wearing off. She just glared at him when he made a sound of pain at her tightening her grip.

"I didn't do anything, I swear," Nagisa burst out much to his own chagrin.

"Oh Nagisa don't lie to me, I know you told him something. He was giving me the third degree about your broken wrist. Like I have time to go around entertaining thoughts that I go out of my way to hurt you-"

"Mom you're hurting me right now," he finally said, flinching at her look.

There was a pause and she seemed to get angrier with each passing second.

"You think I would intentionally hurt you Nagisa?"

He could feel the heat of her words and tried to get his fear in check. He couldn't think of her as scary or else he could never stand up to his mother and if he didn't then what good would trying to help her do? He bit back a sob as his wrist started to seriously hurt and all he wanted was the pain meds.

"No mom I don't think you intentionally set out to hurt me," Nagisa answered after a shake of his shoulders.

"Then why would you tell your dad that I go around hurting you?"

"I never told him that, I didn't tell him how I injured it," Nagisa added hoping that would abate her anger.

It did the exact opposite.

"Nagisa you have to understand, mommy goes out and she makes money to take care of you. Your daddy doesn't do anything to support you. He is supporting a new family now and only has time to see you once a month if you are lucky. Why do you think he agreed to that? He could have certainly fought for custody if he wanted to but he didn't. Are you saying you would like to live with him?"

"No mom, I don't want to live with him," Nagisa replied again after a very intense shake of his shoulders. "I don't want to leave at all."

"Then explain to me why he was asking me all sorts of questions. How did Nagisa break his wrist? How come you had to take him to the ER? What are you doing to our child? As if he has right to you after all he isn't putting anything into supporting you. You are my child. Mine. And him getting nosy only meant that you told him something-"

"I told him I was being clumsy," Nagisa interrupted, trying to keep the pain out of his voice.

She nodded as though she was thinking to herself.

"You were clumsy weren't you? You were the one that fell and almost ruined everything didn't you? Good thing I was able to salvage everything, I even left early to take you to the ER because you were in pain. Do you even think of what you do? No you never think do ya, Nagisa? That's why we're in this mess."

"I'm sorry," Nagisa blurted out.

She continued as though she hadn't heard him.

"If only you had been born a girl. My dream of having a daughter that would be able to dress up nice and pretty but instead I get a son who can't even take care of himself right. And to make it worse the grades you bring home. Don't think I forgot about midterms. Did you tell your daddy about that?"

"Mom can I have some pain meds now?"

His wrist was on fire and he couldn't stop the whine that left his voice.

It hurt.

She seemed to take a good look at him before releasing him and fishing out for the pills herself. Finally pulling one out, she handed it to him finally taking notice of his cast.

"Your dad signed your cast, that's mighty big of him. Maybe we can have one big family talk and you could explain to him that what happened wasn't because of me so he won't have any room to complain."

Nagisa dry swallowed it, waiting for his mom's rant to be over. He was so grateful when the pain med started to kick in five minutes later, he would have cried tears of joy if he thought it would help. Instead he stayed silent, trying to locate if he could see Karma out of the corner of his eye. He heard this talk a million times but one thing stayed true, he was a boy and not a girl no matter how much his mother wished otherwise.

"Just because you're not grounded anymore doesn't mean you can start disrespecting me," His mother suddenly yelled.

Nagisa tuned back into what she said and wondered what it was that he had missed. Before he could reply he fell over and hit his forehead into the table.

"You're a klutz Nagisa. Are you okay?"

He let out a groan of pain before nodding, noticing blood on his hand.

"Well you went and cut your head open. Hopefully we don't need to rush you to the ER for stitches," She mumbled as she brought a wet washcloth to his forehead to dab up the blood.

"I'm fine mom."

The pain in his wrist was finally down and he could think without wanting to cry out in pain. Tomorrow was a school day so he wondered what he was going to do if she only gave him so much. Thankfully she seemed to think about that too.

"I'm going to leave you four tablets in a plastic baggy tomorrow for school. Only take it when it starts to wear off because you aren't getting anymore until I come home. Now let me check to see how bad the bleeding is."

It wasn't very bad according to his mother and it already begun to clot. She dabbed at it some more before searching for an adhesive pad band aid and sticking it to his forehead.

"I think that's enough of being a klutz for a while," she said. "Off you go now, out of my sight before your father blames me for that one as well."

Nagisa found Karma in the bedroom and he looked downright pissed. Once he spotted Nagisa though, he quickly grabbed him by the uninjured wrist and pulled him towards the door. Nagisa pulled back for a moment, wondering where he was heading and Karma only chuckled.

"Head outside and then I'll show you a place. It would do you some good when she's in one of her moods again."

Nagisa nodded and headed outside, thankful he didn't come into contact with his mom again on the way out. He was already halfway down the street before Karma stopped, blinking as though he was forgetting something.

"I can't have you revealing this place to just anyone though," he said and Nagisa understood.

"I won't say anything." Nagisa promised.

"Sorry but I can't trust your word for it with this I'm afraid. I'd spend all my time there when I was in the human world in the past and I don't need some demon hunters at my door step," Karma added with a grin.

"So what do I do?" Nagisa asked with a small frown forming.

"Glad you could ask," Karma quickly pulled out his switchblade and Nagisa looked on in freight. Karma rolled his eyes and pulled his finger towards him. "Ever heard of a blood bond. You can't break it and it would be enough to gain your trust-maybe even have you break the contract-"

Nagisa pulled his finger away and Karma only laughed.

"Like I would take the easy way out. I want you to break the contract with your own free will otherwise what fun would it be?" Karma asked taking Nagisa's finger back and poking it with a knife before poking his own finger.

Mixing their blood together, Karma mumbled something in another language that peaked Nagisa's interest but the glow of a red light filtered his mind and he wondered what a blood bond did exactly.

"Okay you can't tell, show, take, or let this place be seen," Karma told him seriously.

Nagisa nodded.

"I promise I won't do it," he said after seeing Karma's look.

Karma grinned.

"Come on and let me show you paradise."

After walking for some time, Nagisa thought of telling him to quit when he came across a tree house. It was literally a house in a tree and there was nothing but nature around them. Looking around, he wondered why he never saw it before but realized that nobody probably looked because it wasn't obvious.

"It looks nice," he mumbled.

Karma smirked.

"Of course it looks nice, it's been mine for a while. You can stay here when your mom gets too much and you won't have to worry about her bashing your head in. Don't even try to tell me you fell, she pushed you into the table," he added seeing Nagisa open his mouth to interject. "What was that bit about your dad though? He's too stupid for his own good if he thought hounding her would be a good idea."

"Yeah, I don't know why he did that," Nagisa commented lightly.

Karma rolled his eyes.

"He obviously did it because he could tell you were lying and that the bitch had something to do with your wrist injury, which she definitely had something to do with it. She left you in pain for three hours afterwards before taking you to the emergency room."

"She didn't have to take me-"

"Yes she did," Karma interrupted. "If she didn't then it would have been more suspicious. How does she not have child protective on her? I swear I saw the doctor give her a hard look."

"Karma thank you," Nagisa breathed.

The place inside was even nicer. It had wooden floors, a fire place, and even had a couch. There was a table and chairs that lined the wall opposite the one where the fireplace was located. It was small, but at the same time cozy. He knew he would be safe here.

"If you have to hang out somewhere, this place is always opened. I hang out here a lot, not as much now though-"

"Why?" Nagisa asked. "I'm sure you don't have to hang out at night in my bedroom all the time. In fact it's creepy when I think that you could be watching me sleep."

"Watching you sleep? Me? Watching you?" Karma teased.

"And not to mention that my mom's usually asleep at the time too," Nagisa added.

"I can't do anything to her without your order," Karma reminded him. "If I had it, I would devour her soul."

Nagisa sighed.

"And here I thought you only wanted to devour my soul."

"I do want to devour your soul. In fact your soul is mine," Karma added, smirking.

Nagisa leaned in.

"I don't remember giving you my soul."

Karma leaned in and their lips were almost touching. He watched those determined sky blue eyes that were windows to a strong willed soul. He never met anyone with a soul like his and that's why he wanted it. To own it, to have it, and more importantly to devour it.

"In the end everyone relinquishes their souls to me. You will too."

Then his lips pressed against the lips in front of him, bringing a warm feeling to his core. He ignored it as the other lips pressed back against his. He didn't know what to call it anyways.

So he wasn't going to fret over what it could be.

* * *

Karma thought about going back to the tree house now that Nagisa was fast asleep however. He was bored and Nagisa wasn't entertaining enough when he was unconscious. His thoughts left him at the sound of flapping and he cursed before opening the window to let the feathery demon in that was probably spying on him all this time. What the hell was he doing here? He thought he told the numb skull to go tell his father that he had run away from home.

"I know you are mad sire-" the thing started.

"Coram you had orders to return to my father," Karma interrupted.

"I did with every intention of telling your father when I ran into Lucifer. Clearly he is the most prideful of all brothers and he didn't believe me when I said you ran away from home. He knew there was something more."

Karma blinked in confusion.

Why was Lucifer asking Coram about him of all demons? Certainly he knew Coram did whatever Karma told him to do and if the feathered demon knew what was best for him, he wouldn't tell him anything. Of course he was also right by saying Lucifer was prideful. More times than many his pride also took hits. Why was Lucifer suddenly being nosy though?

"What did you tell him?"

"I told him again and again that you ran away and that I was reporting to your father but he thought it best to talk to me some more. He deduced that everything I was saying was false and wanted to know where you were. I told him I didn't know and he knew I was lying. I always know where you are, even when you ran to the human world the first time in many years since-"

"Yeah, I get that but what happened after?" Karma asked crossing his arms.

"He was unhappy and threatened to kill me if I didn't tell him outright where you were. He said that you were the next in line and if Satan took an ugly turn then you were it and told me I better not lie again." Coram continued, ruffling his feathers in freight.

Karma glared annoyingly at the demon and Coram took that as a sign not to stop.

"I told him you were in the human world and that you were staying indefinitely-"

"And he bought that?" Karma demanded, fiery with rage. "He is going to be pissed!"

"He was pissed sire," Coram told him after a long pause. "He said that I was to tell you to come back unless you wanted him to come get you. He also talked about getting Asmodeus involved."

"Asmodeus is lustful, he'd never do it. Not without going out and finding something to cure him of his lustful nature temporarily. Lilith can attest to that as he never really found her in time. Tell me dad knows nothing of this."

"On the contrare, he was so upset when he found out you were in the human world," Coram said hesitantly. "He said you better not have chained yourself to a human. Lucifer thinks you probably did and that was why I was lying and said that it won't be so bad. He said he'd just kill the contractor and get you back home. Something about forty lashings too."

"Oh so daddy does care," Karma mumbled sarcastically.

Coram sighed.

"Sire you being a rebel isn't helping your cause. What if the forbidden happens?"

Karma looked over at him in askance. Forbidden? He never did anything that was forbidden. Demons go to the human world all the time and only because he is Satan's son was he receiving such about being here. He was his youngest son too. His mother didn't die so that Karma could become victim to demon hunters, his father would say. He didn't care though. He couldn't think what he meant by the forbidden thing.

"Forbidden?"

"You are getting really close to the blue haired kid. I noticed the other day when you were eating raw fish-"

"Sushi," Karma automatically corrected and Coram sighed.

"You even kiss him. Why do you do that?"

"Cause it's fun," Karma answered back.

"Well you have to hurry up if you want to devour his soul. Is his mother still beating him?"

"Shut up Coram you feathered demon idiot!"

Karma cursed.

His brothers were trying to ruin his plans. They went to Kyoto all the time but since he was above ground, suddenly they were worried and he had to up and leave, abandoning everything that he had planned up to now.

"I can't help but think you are way too over your head. Maybe Lucifer will just have him break the contract because he is a minor and doesn't necessarily understand that by summoning you, he's chained one of Satan's princes-"

"I never told him so he doesn't know." Karma told him, now bringing a nail to his mouth and biting down on it. "He doesn't know much of anything despite all the clues. He's too trusting of demons. He wants to be the best demon hunter of all to make peace. Can you believe that?"

Coram sighed.

"He wants peace? Normally humans want to destroy all demons or anyone that associates with one. There was that reaper who was the best demon hunter of all time-"

"Yeah and now he's a teacher. I met him. He doesn't talk about his past but the government wants to retire him."

"Karma come home," Coram begged. "I'll literally do anything you ask. I'll tell them to give you more time if you want but you have to come home-"

"And get forty lashings and ignored by my father even more? No thank you," Karma added. "He hasn't been right since mom died. To think a leader of demons as cold hearted as him coming to love someone like her-"

"Everyone falls in love sometime. It's how life continues so to speak. If you didn't then you're bound to feel it at least once."

Karma glared.

"I don't need lessons. I know what love does. It turns you into a complete idiot. Look at Satan! Look at everyone here! They search sometimes forever for it and never find and when they do, it hurts. I'm not too keen to find myself in that situation."

"Then come home where you don't have to worry about love or falling in love sire-""

"Nope. I'm devouring a soul. I'll get it by March and then I'll visit, get the forty lashes, and return to the human world."

"Your brothers aren't going to let you out of sight afterwards though," Coram said. "You screwed up big time and now you've involved your big bros-"

"Fine but I'm not giving up. Besides if I was down there, I couldn't kiss-"

"Don't finish that please, sire you love to mess with me," Coram sighed as though it was killing him.

Karma leaned forward until the feathery demon was by the window.

"You think I'd really give up that easily just because you told me Lucifer is on my case? He's a moron and Asmodeus, he'll take his sweet time. Leviathan is envious so maybe I have a little worry for him but Mammon and Beezelbub are probably not in Hell at the moment anyways. Belphegor is way too lazy to try to make me come back. So there you have it. Tell Lucifer I'm in Tokyo if you want to but don't tell him the exact location I'm at. Let him look for me and bring whoever he pleases. It could be fun."

Coram flinched and started to shake.

"Satan won't like this. He won't like this at all. Please end this pointless thing you want to call fun because it'll end in heartbreak. You want to devour his soul and yet you aren't even trying-"

"Shows what you know. I have his complete trust now. I'm working on him breaking down on his own. It's just a matter of time anyways. It wouldn't be his friends but would it be his father or his mother? They obviously both love him in their own ways but they are slowly killing him outright. I wonder if it'll convince him to give up."

"That's the evilest scheme you ever came up with. Using someone's parents to make them give up their own-"

"What about it. I just sit back and watch the drama unfold-"

"Sire you don't do that. You show him you care. I would really like to see you break him completely when you keep bringing him up and most importantly giving him hope. There's no way that you'll break him."

Karma was quiet for a moment as he shoved the window open and grabbed the feathery demon by the wings and pushed it outside.

"You'll see it," Karma said showing his teeth, more importantly his fangs. "I'll make sure you get front row seats."

The window was then closed in his face.

* * *

A/N: Please review and tell me how I did.


	9. Chapter 9

**disclaimer:** **I do not own assassination** **classroom**

* * *

"Karma why are you looking around like that?"

Karma had ignored him much to Nagisa's surprise but surmised if he kept at it, he'd eventually get tired of it and tell him. He didn't care at the moment though so he let Karma at it as he spotted Kayano and Sugino. He waved her over and saw from the corner of his eyes that Karma wasn't happy with it.

"What happened to you?" Sugino joined up with them and startled rather quickly at seeing his wrist like that.

"I was a klutz but my mom took me to the ER so it's fine," Nagisa quickly replied. He already took the first pill so he was in a good mood at the moment.

"Why are you so annoying?" Karma asked to Nagisa's chagrin.

"KARMA!"

The red head stuck his tongue out and the blunette could only sigh. Why was he acting like such a demon-wait he was a demon so Nagisa scratched the last thought. Sugino looked greatly annoyed though. Kayano was quiet and Nagisa knew that she didn't quite like the red head much but thankfully she didn't go out of her way to annoy him like Karma did for her.

Isogai caught up with them as Nagisa thought of a way to reprimand Karma for what he was saying and shown them the text he received from Karasuma sensei.

"There's gonna be a new student," Isogai announced.

"New student, I wonder what they're like," Nagisa paused and continued. "In a couple days you'll be able to summon your own demons too. Aren't you excited?"

"Simple weak demons and then we send them back. You can't break your contract because you summoned a higher level demon and he's trying to get you to break it so he could steal your soul," Kayano added depressingly.

Isogai nodded in agreement although he never shown any disdain for Karma like Sugino and Kayano did.

"Not to be a damper but what if they get it wrong?" Nagisa asked. "There's always the chance that someone ends up in the same boat I'm in."

"I bet it's gonna be Terasaka," Karma said with a snicker.

Nagisa sighed.

"I would tell you off for that but you wouldn't listen to me anyways right?"

"You are learning," Karma said simply.

Sugino decided to turn the conversation away from the red haired demon.

"Maybe in a couple more weeks we could summon something a bit higher than simple weak demons."

"I doubt it. Karma's summon was unique because Nagisa didn't think of the consequences." Kayano pointed out.

The bluenette simply glared at them.

"Hey, I'm right here and I successfully dispelled a demon too if you remember."

Both Sugino and Kayano nodded.

"You're going to be a great demon hunter. Keep it up and maybe they'd let you in the school on reputation alone or they'd retire you like Koro-sensei."

Karma laughed at that.

"He won't survive high school, dontcha remember? His soul is mine."

Nagisa just chose to ignore that.

"I wonder if the new transfer is a girl or a boy."

"Well Bitch sensei coming here was obvious. Maybe they're sending a school age assassin to finish the teacher off?" Isogai suggested.

"Who would do that though?" Nagisa asked.

Okajima interrupted them by thrusting a photo in their faces.

"The new transfer student," he announced to their shock.

"You already made her your background photo," Nagisa observed aloud.

"Precisely. I wonder what she's like," he continued as though Nagisa didn't just speak.

Karma chuckled.

"You'd think you'd be more worried about why people are trying to get you to kill your teacher. Aren't you here to learn about demons? Where in the curriculum does it state to kill a teacher?"

Nagisa glared.

"Thank you captain obvious. It's not like they'd really retire him. He'll probably go back to hunting demons after this class-"

"Do you know why he stopped in the first place?"

"No but-"

Karma only interrupted again.

"You don't know anything do you? How sad. You think you can have everything figured out but you don't, do you?"

Nagisa didn't back down and Karma leaned forward until he was in front of him.

"What is there a problem? You think everything would solve itself in the end but it won't, it'll only end in tears."

"I'm not you Karma, I'm not afraid of anything-"

"Afraid?" Karma was now glaring at him as he seemed to think long and hard of what he would say next. "I'm a demon, demons aren't afraid of anything-"

"Not true," Nagisa argued. "Even demons are afraid of something. You're afraid of love aren't ya?"

Their foreheads were touching by this point.

"Love? I don't believe in it."

"Liar."

Sugino coughed awkwardly and Nagisa quickly separated from the red haired deviant. He sent a smirk the demon's way though and then turned towards the school house that came into view.

"So he kisses you for the fun of it?" he asked curiously.

"Hmm?"

Nagisa didn't pay attention and Sugino was bright red by the looks of it. He quickly shook his head.

"Nothing. Hey are you going to be able to hang out with us after school?"

Nagisa paused at that knowing his mother wouldn't allow it. She was adamant about him being home at five. Something about another party that he hoped didn't end in disaster like the last time. Still it was kind of a bummer that he would miss out on hanging with his friends. If only she was like any other mom.

"It's cool if you can't," Sugino said as an afterthought. "It was really last minute but we thought we could use the break after everything that's happened."

"I couldn't because of my mom anyways," Nagisa pointed out. "She wants me home before five-"

He caught Karma's eye narrowing and knew something was up. Before he could even think of saying something though, Nagisa changed his mind. The red haired demon wasn't going to say anything even if he asked and especially in front of the bluenette's friends. He could just ask him later when they were alone but he was worried. The only time he was ever like this was when another demon was nearby.

"You okay Nagisa?" Isogai asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Nagisa reassured with a smile. "I just got lost in my thoughts for a moment. Let's see if the new transfer student is here by now."

There were a few other students already in the classroom but no new faces. There was a weird looking box though and as they got closer, the screen suddenly turned on to the girl that was in the photo Okajima had shown them.

"Hello classmates. I am Autonomous Intelligence Fixed Artillery. I'm pleased to meet all of you."

"HUH?"

We were all shocked by the AI transfer student. Who knew the government would come to this when it came to carry out their plans. While they were trying to wrap their minds behind having a classmate who was an AI, Karasuma sensei arrived and cleared his throat indicating that everyone should all get to their seats.

"As you all know, we have a new transfer student. Autonomous Intelligence Fixed Artillery. She was developed in Norway as a developmental experiment and will work sorely on assassinating your teacher. Does anyone have any questions?"

Nagisa could see many trying to fight the urge to ask a stupid question and he himself was beyond perplexed. Why create something when they wanted the students to take him out, he thought idly.

Scratching the back of his cast, he sighed and laid his head on the desk. This school day was already classified as weird and he couldn't wait until his wrist was free from the plaster because it really itched.

"Alright if there are no questions then another note on the agenda. Today we will be preparing for the demon summonings. Nagisa, you may have already done so but we want to see how you got the pentagram so you will be drawing one too."

Nagisa raised his head and nodded.

It could have been worse he supposed.

Leaning forward, he thought back a couple of days ago. His mother really hated cooking and to make it worse it was for one of her work parties so she was already stressed. He should have known better than to bother her but he never thought she'd go for the oven door at the same time she was yelling at him. Karma was right when he said it took her three hours until she took him to the ER because she still had to go to the party.

"Nagisa are you okay? You aren't in any pain are you?" Kayano asked.

Nagisa shook his head making sure to smile so she wouldn't suspect a thing.

"I'm fine so don't worry about me. Maybe they can show me where I went wrong with the pentagram today," he added getting Kayano to nod her head vigorously.

He turned back to the front as Koro sensei began teaching but Kayano got his attention again.

"How will she shoot. She's an artillery right? So where are the guns?"

Nagisa thought about that then too.

And then the guns came out and anti sensei bee bees came flying.

* * *

"Okay break up into pairs of three," Karasuma sensei shouted once they had all changed into their PE uniform.

Nagisa dry swallowed one of his pain pills quickly as his wrist throbbed. He quickly grabbed Karma's arm and went over next to Kayano much to the red head's dissatisfaction.

"Next you will get cardboard you will be drawing the pentagram on. Once both sides have been drawn on, come back for another cardboard as the third member will need a side to draw on."

"You really should have used the cardboard when you summoned me huh Nagisa?" Karma teased.

As Kayano's eyes got huge like saucers, Nagisa really couldn't think of a way to tell him off so he left it alone. The demon was getting more annoying by the second and he still didn't question him about this morning. He handed the chalk to Kayano first so that she could start since she was actually going to summon a demon in a couple of days.

Karasuma sensei stopped by each one as he observed the different pentagrams and gave advice to those who weren't as artistic. Kayano did an okay job Nagisa supposed but looking at each and every pentagram, he must of missed something because they seemed rather simple compared to the one he drew. Should he copy them and make sure he got it right or do the same thing when he summoned the red haired demon?

When Karasuma sensei told them to switch, he flipped the cardboard over and did it exactly as he remembered from that night. Kayano's eyes were wide telling him he was doing something wrong but he didn't hesitate in finishing it the way he did it and even Karma was snickering. When he was finished, he watched as Karasuma sensei paused in what he was doing and looked kind of surprised.

"You drew this before, when you summoned the demon?" he asked.

Nagisa nodded.

Karasuma sensei didn't offer any advice or say anything at all. He just continued circling the other students and Nagisa assumed it was nothing major because he would have said something if there was right? But Karma was still snickering and he really wanted him to stop. What the hell was the matter with him besides the fact that he was a cold blooded demon from Hell?

"You're pentagram is a little advanced, wouldn't ya say?" he finally asked and that brought Nagisa up to observe him.

"It's the same exact design as the one I summoned you with."

Karma snickered again.

"I know. I wasn't paying attention to it then but I think you went and screwed up something big," he added, snickering under his breath.

Nagisa huffed.

"I did it like the book said to though."

"What book was that?" Kayano asked then.

"It was in the back of the book but Koro-sensei shown it to us. I thought that was the design-"

"It was the design he said to use if you were a pro," Kayano interrupted. "Because the pentagram you used summons very high classified demons and we all figured Karma-kun was a high level demon anyways. This is just another thing you're good at and can hold over us."

"I didn't know," Nagisa tried to get her to see. "I didn't remember that part so maybe I should've waited after all so that I could have been more prepared."

"You accidentally summoning me makes a lot more sense now," Karma admitted still not being able to control himself. "Wow and I thought someone gave you a book on how to do it and said you were weak minded knowing you'd take the bait. I was deaaddd wrronngggg!"

"Karma-kun don't be like that," Nagisa tried again. "I don't think I'm in trouble because like it or not, Karasuma sensei didn't say anything and-"

"He didn't have to," Kayano said with a sigh. "You are very talented. If Karma-kun fails at the end of the year, maybe you should go for number one demon hunter. The position is hard to get but once you get it, I'm sure you could make all of your dreams come true."

"I don't-"

"You messed up Nagisa," Terasaka interrupted. "Didn't he say we were trying simple demon summonings? What the hell is that?"

"Don't use Hell so casually," Karma warned but he was ignored as the guy waited for Nagisa to answer.

"Well you see, I used it when I summoned Karma-kun-"

"What were you an idiot? You wanted to die right? You summoned a high level demon-"

Kayano interrupted Terasaka with a roll of her eyes.

"Everyone knows he isn't a low level demon already. It just makes sense as to why now!"

Terasaka glared and Isogai quickly got in between them.

"Why does it matter now? Karma-kun has been with us for a little while now and nothing bad has happened hasn't it?" he asked, forever trying to be the peace maker.

"Oh yeah," Terasaka asked snidely. "Hey Nagisa how'd you break your wrist again?"

"You're not implying that I had something to do with it are ya?" Karma asked, his voice dangerously low.

"You're a high level demon and as we know, we can't trust them because for all we know, he summoned a prince of Hell-"

"Argue all you like but I wouldn't do anything that simple," Karma quickly bit back. "If I wanted to break him it would be mentally not physically because we all know what happens when you break them down. It causes a lot more damage to mess with their mind than to break their body. Sometimes it ends in both anyways. And why does it matter what kind of demon huh? A prince of Hell or someone lower can still do the same damage."

"Satan's sons that's why. I hear they are the worst of all demons and they don't give a flying-"

"So you have something against Satan," Karma concluded.

Terasaka glared and Nagisa really wanted Karma to stop but at this rate he was going to have to break up a fight. The demon's eyes were narrowed though so he wasn't just doing this for entertainment, surprisingly. He always loved getting the jump on Terasaka but something in him snapped at something the other had said and he was betting it was Terasaka trying to pin the injured wrist on Karma.

"Okay you guys stop it! Stop it now!" Nagisa finally shouted. "Karma-kun didn't break my wrist, that must should be evident by now anyways. Terasaka just stop talking to him. You're making him mad-"

"Why are you defending this demon?" Terasaka demanded. "He's just that. A vile, power hungry demon and it will only end in him stealing your soul anyways so why protect him?"

"You should know that not all demons are bad," Nagisa shot back. "Not all demons are the enemy Terasaka. So do well to shut up at any moment-"

"Not all demons are bad?" he asked, growing angrier by the moment. "A demon tore apart my family I'll have you know so save your holier not all demons are evil and shove it down someone else's throat!"

By that time Karasuma sensei called their attention and split them up. It wasn't Terasaka's fault if he felt that way. Nagisa knew not everyone felt the same way he did about them and he knew why. Because some demons wrecked families apart like Terasaka's and they would never believe that a demon could have a good side. Not when something like that kept them glued in the past. But Nagisa knew the truth because a demon saved him when he was four. He may not have all the pieces of the story because he couldn't remember it all but he knew it was a demon and it had saved his life.

Groaning, Nagisa turned to see Karma looking over the line of the trees.

"Karma are you okay?" he asked without second thought.

Karma turned back to him and stared with those mercury eyes.

"Just don't do anything stupid okay," he gritted out, turning back to what he was doing before.

What did I do, Nagisa thought. He's been rather distant all day and those snappy comebacks were becoming a thing. I'll just apologize for whatever I did later on, Nagisa surmised.

Karma wouldn't stay mad at him forever.

Would he?

* * *

Karma was seething silently as they walked home for the day after cleaning up the bee bees. Nagisa was beside him but thankfully he was quiet since they started the trek to his house. He needed to reevaluate that conversation and he didn't want to do it with Nagisa nearby.

"Uh Karma-kun."

He glared at him and anyone else would have thought to shut up at that moment but not the bluenette. No he continued looking on with those innocent blue eyes that held demons in a higher respect when he should know better. He wanted Nagisa to shut up for now but that proved futile when the blue haired boy began to speak.

"I didn't do anything to upset you did I? I mean Terasaka was just mad because he hates demons in general, nobody else thought you broke my wrist so-"

"Who cares what they think. I'm a demon and I've been trying to tell you that from day one. I'm not here to be your friend either. I'm a demon who is set on devouring your soul or do you not remember that?"

"I remember," Nagisa admitted. "But if you're not upset with anything I did then what did I do wrong?"

Karma really wanted him to shut up now but the bluenette was determined.

"Maybe breathing would be the relative term for it. I'm a demon so I don't care for you. Do you get that yet? You humans are always the same. Granted most would want to kill me but there are a stupid few that just want to be friends with a demon which is impossible. Demons don't care about the lives of humans. You will do well to remember that."

Silence fell and Karma gladly took it until the bluenette continued with those determined eyes that the red head just hated.

"You didn't see a demon this morning did you?" Nagisa blanched when he realized how that sounded and continued, stroking his cheek with his finger. "I mean the only time you acted like that before was when you saw a demon and I'm pretty sure you must have knowledge of it at least-"

"What does it matter if I have knowledge of a demon? Do you want me to tell you so someone could be dispatched to kill it?"

Nagisa shook his head.

"No, I was just wondering why you were looking like someone is out to get you. I know you don't have to share everything with me but you seemed bothered by it and-"

Karma reached over and grabbed him by the shirt.

"So we are at this point are we? You're getting ahead of yourself." he said, allowing a smirk to show. "Poor Nagisa is worried. Is that it? Another demon out to claim souls is that it? What about you worry about yourself. You can't even handle your mother who let me tell you abuses you because you don't know how to stand up to her. She's gonna kill you and then who will be around to tell you that you should have seen this coming-"

"I told you she wouldn't," Nagisa finally interrupted. He didn't like how Karma was acting like a jerk all of a sudden. He knew he was a demon but now he was actually acting like one. "She's had me for fourteen years. What makes you think she would kill me? She needs me. She needs me to need her-"

"That's just precious," Karma muttered, leaning in closer. "Protecting people that are trying to kill you. You definitely have practice dontcha? Your mom has you brainwashed and you can't help but try to protect the most deadly of all. What makes you think that I won't devour your soul once this is all over? Huh, I'm waiting for an answer and it's rude to ignore me."

"You told me hundreds of times. I know you want to devour my soul," Nagisa answered in disbelief. Why was Karma doing this?

"There that wasn't so hard was it? Better get home to mommy because I doubt you'd be able to answer fully to her when she tears you a new one for failing finals. Or do you not want to make anything better? Go home Nagisa before your mom kills you."

"Where are you going?" Nagisa asked once Karma released him.

"To the tree house. I'm not in the mood to see your face now. Much like your dad feels the rest of the month when he's not visiting you-"

Karma watched as the bluenette took off running in the direction of his home. It was his fault after all, he thought. Always being sweet natured and honest. His fight with Terasaka came with something positive that he almost overlooked. If he really wanted to get Nagisa to break the contract, he had to get him in the mood and he couldn't do that by bringing him up and giving him hope. No he had to tear him down and let him deal with the despair on his own.

It was almost downright evil but weren't all demons that way anyways? Nagisa should have known better than to be tangled with one and he most certainly shouldn't trust a demon. He told him time and time again not to trust him so it was Nagisa's fault anyways.

He was going to break the boy until all he wanted to do was break the contract. Then Lucifer would have no reason to come and get him because he'd have won.

It didn't stop Lucifer now though and he could still sense his brother nearby looking for him.

He had to end this.

Now.


	10. Chapter 10

**disclaimer:** **I do not own assassination** **classroom**

* * *

Kayano greeted the bluenette as he took his seat. Sighing, he dropped his bag on his desk and looked around for the elusive red head. He didn't know what his problem was and he knew that despite him denying it, Nagisa did something to cause the demon to be angry with him.

"Is Karma-kun not with you today?" Kayano asked upon not seeing the red head anywhere. "I mean he is ususally wherever you are."

Nagisa got the point of what she was trying to say.

"Karma-kun will be here soon." I hope, Nagisa added silently.

He wasn't disappointed either because as soon as he put his head down resting on his arms, Karma showed up. He didn't look particularly mad but Nagisa for one wasn't trying to get him there today. The red head seemed to be thinking the same thing because he didn't greet him although he stopped in front of him with a gigantic grin on his face.

"Where were you this morning? Did you even use the door this morning? I was waiting for you."

Nagisa was surprised by that.

He didn't use the door though and he didn't want to tell him why since Karma would use that to his advantage. He'd probably also take that as another sign of Nagisa being too weak to stand up to his mother.

"I left early," Nagisa mumbled.

He did leave early although it was out the window so that he avoided another confrontation from his mother. She was in a bad mood last night and because of that, she grabbed him by the arm and shoved him into his room. His only regret about avoiding her was that he couldn't get his pain pills this morning and his wrist was already throbbing in pain. The only thing that could make it worse was the AI blasting more BBs and interrupting their lessons.

"You left early? You?"

Karma was looking at him in disbelief but Nagisa held his ground.

"It's not entirely against the rules to do so," Nagisa said instead. "Is it?"

The red head just smirked.

"And why exactly did you leave early? Was it because of mommy?"

Nagisa shook his head but Karma seemed to think this meant he had the upper hand.

"There's only one reason you would leave early," he pointed out.

"There's several reasons Karma-kun."

He watched Karma lean forward until their foreheads were touching.

"Did mommy do something this morning? Or maybe last night? I did tell you to get home right away but if you ignored that then-"

"I'm fine Karma-kun. No need to worry about me, right? I think you shouldn't worry so much."

"Me worried?" Karma continued to whisper. "Yeah right. I'll get you ending the contract by December, just you wait and see."

"Hmm."

"You will do it of your own free will too," he added.

"The only thing that would get me to do that is possession. I would never knowingly break the contract," Nagisa said, determined eyes glaring into Karma's. "Is that why you were acting that way yesterday? Trying to get me to break it? You have to try better than that."

Karma rolled his eyes.

"Like it would take anything more than acting like a jerk," he continued as though Nagisa hadn't said that. "You're rather sensitive to what other people do."

"Now that I know what you're trying to do, I think I could ignore your jibes," Nagisa said, silently hoped he would stop doing that though.

"Nah, you're bound to break sometime. You live to please people-"

"Karma, I think you're trying too hard," Kayano but in. "I mean all you'd have to do is-"

"Is not let Karma in to any of those facts since he's gonna use it to try and hurt me," Nagisa interrupted. "Besides I don't let the bullies win. What makes you think I'd let you?"

Karma looked thoughtful.

"True. I'll think of something and by March I'll have it."

Nagisa let himself calm down knowing that Karma was only acting like a jerk for one reason.

"We'll see then won't we?"

Karma backed up so he wasn't right in his face anymore and headed to his seat just as the bell rang and Nagisa let out a sigh of relief. His hair was sticking to his forehead now and he was sure he was feeling pain lace up his wrist in waves. He didn't know whether he could continue with it any longer but he would try. He should've grabbed the tablets off the table even though he was sure he was going to get a confrontation with his mother.

Why'd I go out the window this morning, he thought icily. She didn't even really hurt him last night either, just grabbed him by his arm and shoved him into his room. It was his fault that he didn't want a repeat of the morning and climbed out of the window to get to school. He was paying for it now that he didn't have his pain meds and the pain was steadily getting worse. He didn't think he'd get to survive the whole day but he had to try.

"You okay Nagisa-kun?"

Seeing the look of concern in Sugino's eyes, he nodded and put his head back down into his arms. Koro-sensei came in at that moment and started to take attendance. His name was called twice before he noticed the concern in even the teacher's eyes.

"Here," he replied and watched as gears seemed to turn in Koro-sensei's head before going to the next person. He was glad that he didn't say anything more and tried to think of anything but the pain.

"Everyone is present, good," Koro-sensei said, his head turning red with a circle. "Nagisa-kun, please see me after class. Good, now everyone pass up last night's homework."

Nagisa got his homework out of his bag with difficulty and passed the papers up front to Maehara. He hated that his right hand was the one encased in the cast because he could hardly do anything without it seizing up. The blonde in front of him looked worried too and he did his best to appease him but didn't think it would work.

"Now that everyone has passed in their homework, let's go over it, shall we?" Koro-sensei asked.

It was then that the AI spoke up.

"Koro-sensei I can't reach my guns. Please untie me."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Koro-sensei, I need my guns-"

"Shut up!" Terasaka shouted. "I did it, not him. How can we even think if you're spraying the whole place with BBs?"

"That's right," Fuwa agreed. "We'll untie you after sixth period. Sorry about that but we can't learn anything with you trying to kill Koro-sensei each second of the school day."

That seemed to have shut her up and the class turned back to his teaching. Math wasn't Nagisa's best subject but he knew it was better than science. He did attempt to concentrate on the lesson though no matter how hard it was with the new waves of throbbing hot pain.

By the end of the lesson, Nagisa was surprised that he wasn't already in tears. His whole arm was on fire and he was sure any second he would give up and ask to go the infirmary. It hurts, he thought. It really hurts. He opened his eyes though and noticed Karma in front of him again. How'd he get there without Nagisa noticing? Nagisa admitted he wasn't thinking straight but he would have at least heard his foot steps.

"You're not okay," Karma said as soon as pained blue eyes looked into his mercury ones. "What the hell Nagisa?"

"Didn't you say not to use Hell loosely," Nagisa pointed out gritting his teeth.

"Hey if anyone could, I believe it'd be me since I've actually been there."

"Okay then."

Karma rolled his eyes.

"When was the last time you took your pain medicine?" Karma asked.

Nagisa blinked and then blinked again. He was sure Karma was waiting for an answer but he really couldn't concentrate. Did he just ask him when he last had any of his pain meds? Last night from what he remembered but he wasn't sure he should say that with the way Karma was looking.

"Pain meds dummy," Karma continued. "When was the last time you took them?"

"Uh, I don't recall what you want from me-"

"I meant what I asked," Karma said grabbing him by the arm the cast was on. "When did you last-"

He trailed off when Nagisa took the arm back and dropped into the desk with a startled grunt of pain. Maybe that answered why he was acting off all morning.

"Please tell me you have the pain meds on you." Karma leaned forward and observed that Nagisa was definitely holding his arm as though he was in tremendous pain. "Did you forget it or something because that's the stupidest thing you ever done-"

"Akabane-kun please don't finish that," Koro-sensei interrupted taking in the fact that the blue haired student was in tremendous pain. "Would you like to go to the infirmary Nagisa-kun?"

"Yeah," Nagisa let out, not being able to keep the pain from his voice any longer.

"Great. Karma-kun would you assist him? Thanks," Koro-sensei said without waiting for the red head to reply. "Make sure he is well taken care of."

"Whatever." He didn't have to continue second period so that was something he guessed. "Come on Nagisa-kun. Lets get you to the nurse's office so that we can get this pain taken care of."

He waited until they were in the hallway before Karma continued to attack him with the actual questions he wanted to ask but wouldn't dare in front of Koro-sensei.

"Did your mom do anything last night? I knew there was something going on and you didn't think anyone had to know. When was the last time you actually had the pain meds?"

"Last night," Nagisa admitted. "I slipped out of the window this morning to avoid her and forgot about the pain meds. Pretty stupid of me, I know but I couldn't just face her again."

Karma sighed.

"Next time make sure you have them in your room," he told him. "You were going to suffer the whole day in pain before you said anything, huh? I think that's pretty stupid."

"Why do you care?" Nagisa pointed out.

"I can't have you dying on me," Karma shot back. "If you die then I don't get your soul. Remember that."

"I do. That's all you can talk about these days."

Nagisa was trying to keep from crying out. It was all he could do not to collapse in pain and just lay there. He knew for a fact that the demon would never let that go if he did though.

"You sure you can make it all the way to the main campus?" Karma asked.

Nagisa nodded quickly wishing they'd just hurry. Karma didn't seem to buy that he was fine however and stopped.

"You sure you're okay? I know the pain is probably pretty bad."

"Come on, I want to get there before the pain gets worst." Nagisa admitted.

"Was that so hard?" Karma asked. "Well you wouldn't be like this if you remembered but I doubt she would have left some for you if you set her off in the beginning anyways. What was it this time?"

"She just shoved me into my room," Nagisa told him. "She didn't do anything else."

"Why am I finding that hard to believe?"

Nagisa glared at him.

"It's what actually happened."

"Yeah yeah and when she actually kills you?"

"Well I can be certain that you'd try to prevent that from happening seeing as how you want my soul and all."

Karma glared.

"Good thing you're already in pain."

"Yeah it's great," Nagisa said sarcastically. "I'm sure you'd really hit me because you'd think it would get me to end the contract."

"Nice," Karma commented. "Your problem is you think you're cute. That nobody would do anything to such a cute thing as you."

"You think I'm cute?"

Karma glared.

"No you think you are."

"You said such a cute thing as me."

"I wouldn't do no such thing."

He quickly sped up as soon as they were inside the main campus and Nagisa was happy to welcome the new pace. Every second the pain grew worse and it was all he could do not to scream. Luckily Karma knew how to be a distraction. As soon as Karma opened the door, Nagisa threw himself onto one of the beds and curled up on it as a new wave of pain went through his arm.

"He doesn't have his pain meds," Karma said for him seeing as how he wasn't able to concentrate long enough to say why he was there.

"Oh," the nurse said quickly stood up and brought out a ibuprofen. "I will call your mom Shiota-kun huh? Here's an ibuprofen for now to dull the pain."

Happy for any relief possible, Nagisa dry swallowed it and curled back up. The nurse turned back to Karma after making sure he was at least comfortable.

"You could get back to class."

Karma shook his head.

"I think I'll stay here. My teacher gave me permission to wait until he was better anyways."

"My mom might come," Nagisa warned. "She's gonna be mad."

Karma sighed.

"At least let me stay until I know you aren't in pain anymore. Besides we could just ask what we missed right? That's why you are trying to get me to leave?"

Nagisa looked away and shuddered.

"The pain is getting less than it was before though. I think the Ibuprofen is working a little bit," Nagisa said truthfully.

"Yeah and what are you going to do if I leave? Talk to yourself?" Karma challenged.

"If you really want to be here, there's no stopping you I guess."

"That's a good boy then. Concentrate on the pain less and talk to me more."

"I'm not a child," Nagisa berated then he smiled. "Thank you."

Karma seemed to blink and then took the seat right next to the bed the bluenette was curled up in.

"I guess since we have time then, I'll tell you about my brothers maybe?"

Nagisa nodded.

"Or you could go to sleep and think a lot less of the pain." Karma must've noticed his eyes getting heavy as Nagisa really didn't want to be rude and fall asleep on him. He was acting like it was okay though. "I won't be mad if you fell asleep. It will be nice and quiet like."

That was the last thing Nagisa heard before he let his eyes close. He hoped he wouldn't wake up to his mother's shrieking voice or having her talk about how big of a disappointment he was.

* * *

Nagisa awoke to see his mother talking to the nurse. He wondered if she was really mad that she had to take off work because he was hurting but when she turned, she only smiled down at him. He blinked but once the blissful haze of sleep left him, the hot throbbing pain was back in his arm.

"You forgot your pain meds Nagisa. I think you'll feel better if you got one now," she said bringing the bottle out of her purse.

Nagisa carefully sat up and accepted the glass of water along with the ten milligram tablet of Oxycontin. Once he downed it, he handed the glass back wondering why his mother wasn't getting onto him about having to come down here. He didn't see Karma anywhere so he assumed that the red head had left while he was asleep.

"He's free to go now. He missed the rest of school anyhow," the nurse said accepting the glass back and going back to her seat. "Shiota-kun remember to bring your pain meds to school with you from now on."

Hiromi laughed.

"It was such a hectic morning that he must've forgotten it on his way out the door. I'll make sure he has them so that he doesn't have to come back here again. Up you go Nagisa. You feeling better?"

Nagisa nodded and allowed himself to be led out of the infirmary with his mother. She sure was acting a lot nicer than he expected. He wondered when she'd start yelling at him but once the car came into view, he was still surprised that she hadn't done so yet.

"Nagisa you can't forget them again, okay?"

He nodded, not expecting that. Where was the woman that would yell at him and make him feel bad about doing so in the first place? She nodded to herself as though that was the only time she was going to bring it up.

"Your friend brought your homework for you," she spoke up after a moment of silence. "He said not to worry about the lessons you missed because you could always get caught up easily. I think his name was Akabane or something like that."

So Karma talked to his mother? Nagisa shook his head to collect his thoughts and looked out the window. The fact that he was able to sleep in the first place was surprising but apparently now he was dreaming that his mother was being nice to him. He wondered if he would dream about his father reconciling with her next.

"Are you still in any pain?"

"It's a lot better mom. Thank you," he said once the question came through the haze that the pain med created. "Are you mad at me for forgetting them?"

He had to know. Usually she took this as a sign that he was irresponsible and got on his case but she wasn't doing that today. She wasn't acting how he thought she would and he admitted to himself that he feared it was just another mind game but then she spoke up.

"You didn't mean to forget it, did you?" she asked.

"Of course not but they had to call you at work-"

"Nagisa," she called out and instantly shut his mouth. "How could I continue to work while my baby was in pain? Just calm down okay. I'm not mad."

"Okay."

Nagisa turned back to looking out of the window. Karma would probably be shocked if he heard something like this and although the bluenette didn't want to be treated like a baby, he preferred this action compared to her angry response. Maybe things were starting to look up now and she wouldn't be so mad at him.

When she parked the car, the first thing she did was turn to Nagisa.

"Let me get dinner ready. You do your homework. We wouldn't want you to fall behind in classes, do we?"

Nagisa nodded in agreement.

He didn't realize how relieved he was until he was back in his room and thanking the heavens he hadn't gotten more of a ribbing by his mother. There was always a catch somewhere though and he didn't want to be the reason that she stopped being so nice.

He started on his English assignment and gradually worked towards his math. He wondered where Karma was when he needed him and then remembered he'd been missing since he woke up. He heard a knock at his window and opened it to see the elusive red head climb through.

"What do you know, it is better climbing through a window."

Nagisa sighed.

"You weren't there when I woke up."

"Of course not, want me to actually kill your mother? I can't stand her enough to stay in the same room."

"The only way you could kill her is if you receive permission," Nagisa reminded him. "Besides she didn't do anything cruel this time around."

"That's because she probably has a feeling of guilt for breaking your wrist. Give it time, she'll do something. It's the cycle of abuse."

Nagisa frowned at that.

"Cycle of abuse? She doesn't abuse me-"

"Bruises and broken bones appear to say otherwise. Heard from your father lately?"

Nagisa shook his head.

"He probably got side tracked or he's busy with his wife and new baby."

"Could be worse I suppose. At least he told you he has a wife and kid. Some keep that away because they want to separate their new love life from their old one. It makes it worse probably because you look like your mom."

"I look like my mom?"

Karma grinned.

"Of course you do. You look very little like your dad. Surely you saw that."

"Is that why you said he can't stand to see my face other than once a month?" Nagisa asked, still hurt about that comment.

"That was a low blow but now you know why I was doing that. I'll have to try a different tactic now," Karma added. "You sure you don't just want to give up your soul now and be done with it?"

"Never. I plan on experiencing a lot life has to offer. Can't do that if I give up."

Karma leaned in and pecked him on the lips.

Nagisa turned bright red and quickly hid his face. Karma chuckled and leaned forward until their foreheads were touching.

"Are you embarrassed?"

"No," Nagisa replied a little too quickly. "You just caught me off guard."

"You're embarrassed," Karma said in a sing song voice.

"I'm not."

"If you're not then prove it unless you can't-" Nagisa cut him off with a small kiss to the lips before Karma could continue with his jibe.

There was a pause in which Karma tilted his head as though he was really looking at the bluenette. Nagisa was going to ask what he was doing when he heard his mother call his name.

"She's actually letting you eat dinner tonight? She must be feeling really guilty now," Karma pointed out.

Nagisa childishly stuck his tongue out.

"She loves me that's why. It'll get better I guarantee that. All I have to do is have hope."

Neither of them said what was on their minds after that. Nagisa because he wanted the subject of his mother to end and Karma because he didn't particularly care for the woman.

Hearing her shout his name again, Nagisa smiled and closed the door behind him but before he did, he smiled at the red head and said, "I'll sneak something for you, I promise."

"Don't bother. I'll be fine."

Nagisa frowned but nodded, heading out to the dining room.

Karma sighed but hoped that the bluenette wasn't setting himself up for another disappointment.


	11. Chapter 11

**disclaimer:** **I do not own assassination** **classroom**

* * *

The next day when Nagisa went to school, he made sure to have the tablets in his bag and headed out the door before his mother could stop him. He didn't want her to suddenly decide to dress him up no matter how nice she acted yesterday. Karma was following behind him at a steady pace and after realizing that despite wanting him to move faster and that he wasn't going to, Nagisa slowed down to match it instead.

"You sure know how to annoy someone," Nagisa muttered.

Karma turned to him, mercury eyes glaring daggers at the bluenette.

"You said something?"

Nagisa quickly shook his head and then quickly looked to his left. He hadn't told Karma yet but he had been experiencing a weird feeling that someone was following him. He wasn't sure if he should bring it up and he was in the process of thinking it over when the red head flicked his nose.

"What has you stumped? Forgot your pain meds again?"

"No I have them today. I made sure not to leave the house without it but that meant a quick good morning to my mom was needed and she was in an okay mood anyways so." he trailed off feeling that feeling again.

Was this how Karma felt when he felt nearby demons? Nagisa shook his head and continued moving, hoping Karma would pick up his pace soon unless he wanted to be late for school. His thoughts turned to the Autonomous Intelligence Fixed Artillery and he wondered if she was going to be unleashing BBs onto the classroom again. He wasn't there for the rest of the school day yesterday but he was sure she didn't get to do it then. Would today be any different?

"Did I miss much in class yesterday besides the homework?"

Karma casually glanced at him and sighed.

"I just collected the homework for you. I didn't ask if there was anything I needed to know. I thought it would be better if your mom didn't take you all the way back to the school house just to pick up the homework anyways. You were grunting in your sleep as it was."

Nagisa blinked.

"I didn't mean to forget-"

"Yeah, yeah," Karma dismissed. "You have it today so let's just forget about it."

Nagisa nodded.

"Since we're on the subject of school we're going to be late."

Karma only laughed.

"I don't care. Why don't you start running if you're so worried? I skipped most of the school day yesterday too."

"That's because I went to the infirmary," Nagisa pointed out and sighed. "You skip school and yet you're smart. You are a demon but you are so human-like. People ought to be jealous of your skills. A normal person has so many flaws."

"I have flaws too but you won't see them often," Karma corrected him.

"A chink in your armor perhaps?" Nagisa asked jokingly.

Karma shrugged.

"I won't be telling you. You summoned me, figure it out on your own."

Nagisa's eyes lit up.

"I get to see the class summon their first demon today. Maybe I can learn what they did and compare it to mine. It's gonna be so cool."

"Granted they even let you watch," Karma pointed out. "You summoned a high level demon by yourself and you are young. Not many people could brag about that. Definitely not any fourteen year old I know."

"You don't know a lot of fourteen year olds besides me and my class," Nagisa felt the need to add.

"I know of some that failed the summons," Karma continued. "You were different from many I've seen in a long time. Maybe it's your soul."

"My soul?" Nagisa repeated.

"It's different," Karma answered. "I don't know how to explain but there's something to it that I don't see with others."

"Hmmm. I'm not much different from other people. I mean I may have did high level summoning and expelled a demon but my test scores usually suck and I'm at the bottom of the barrel with everything else. My dad certainly doesn't take the time to know me and my mom just assumes what I want-"

"Your dad is a fool and your mom is abusive," Karma interrupted. "Let's not talk about them anymore okay. I'm sure that there will be plenty of opportunities for it later."

Nagisa nodded in agreement.

"I don't know how my soul's any different to you. I'm just an ordinary human."

Karma smirked.

"Maybe when I devour it, I'll find out."

"Devour me mind, body, and soul huh?" Nagisa asked smiling. "They say those who want to do that are hiding their love for that special someone."

"I don't do love." Karma reminded him testily.

"You loved your mom though," Nagisa pointed out. "You even have a type of love for your brothers and your father-"

"Yeah I can't stand my brothers or my father," Karma corrected him. "If you were to talk about my sister though, it's a love hate type relationship. Sometimes I hate her but sometimes I can't help but love her."

"Really? You don't do love and yet you love hate your sister?"

"Okay maybe I do it a little but I know that it won't hurt loving her. Falling in love with a human just spells trouble."

Karma seemed to stop at the same time Nagisa halted. He didn't know what was going through the red head's mind but he definitely felt something strong nearby. He waited to hear what Karma had to say but he started walking again and Nagisa decided not to say anything about it. If he really wanted to, he would have done it already. He didn't want to pressure the demon into talking so he just decided to wait until he opened his mouth to say something about it.

"You okay Nagisa? Not in any pain huh?"

Nagisa shook his head.

"I'm not in any pain at the moment." He bit his lip from his bursting curiosity and glanced at his watch.

They were climbing up the mountain side when Karma decided to open up again.

"You sure you're okay?"

"I am. Why would you ask me that?"

Karma smirked.

"Need I remind you that you have a habit of lying? You totally lied about your mother and about nothing being wrong."

"I swear there is nothing wrong with me," Nagisa stated hoping he didn't sense a but there.

"Yeah and when you decide to tell me what's wrong, I'm all ears."

Nagisa nodded and sighed.

"Fine think there's something wrong. I swear I'm good though."

"There's the school house," Karma said changing the subject. "And you're only five minutes late."

"Yeah I should have ran here but I didn't want the chance of running into anymore bullies. They tend to pop up out of nowhere."

Karma just shrugged.

Should he tell Karma what was really going on, he thought as he watched him out of the corner of his eyes. He'd probably call him a paranoid freak and laugh about it though. There was nothing other than the feeling he was having and he was sure Karma would dismiss it as a coincidence. He decided he wasn't going to after all. It was nothing and Karma himself would just laugh and tell him as much.

It was just a feeling nothing more.

* * *

Karma was sure he was hiding something from him but he kept quiet. Getting a lashing from Koro-sensei, he took his seat and ignored everything the giant octopus had to say. Nagisa was more apologetic and spewing promises of not being late again when he noticed various classmates surrounding the autonomous intelligence fixed artillery. He blinked and still saw it so he couldn't write it out as a hallucination.

"I've only been gone a day," Nagisa mumbled to himself.

"It's amazing isn't it?" Kayano asked. "She's so much better to get along with when she isn't shooting up the classroom with BBs huh?"

Nagisa nodded and sighed.

"How long is this going to last, I wonder?"

Kayano laughed.

"Don't worry about that," Sugino added in. "She's a lot better now, isn't she?"

She was playing checkers with Chiba from the looks of it and making a clay statue at the same time. She was an incredibly gifted AI, Nagisa thought watching her as she also interacted with the various students. Koro-sensei somehow did this, giving her the ability to make friends. Was there anything his teacher couldn't do?

"I'm glad you're feeling much better Nagisa-kun," Koro-sensei told him.

"Yeah," Nagisa agreed. "You did all this?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Koro-sensei said chuckling.

"Only you would find a way for an AI to be able to make friends."

"Maybe but understand this. I am first and foremost your teacher and you are all my students."

Nagisa nodded and turned back to looking at what they were doing. Fuwa was explaining some type of manga that had an AI in it and the AI responded in kind to what the manga was. Chiba lost at checkers.

"You need a name," Kataoka spoke up. "I mean Autonomous Intelligence Fixed Artillery is just too long."

"Yeah," Fuwa and Hara agreed readily.

"What's the Japanese name for AI?" Fuwa asked. "Jiritsu? Ritsu? Ritsu."

"Ritsu is a fine name," Kataoka added looking back to the AI.

"I like it," the AI said with a nod of her head.

"I don't get it," Terasaka interrupted. "Why are you trying so hard? In the end she's really just a box of bolts."

Ritsu cried and the background in her box appeared as hard falling rain.

"Good to go. You made the new transfer cry," Kataoka said glaring daggers at him.

Nagisa moved to where Karma was sitting for a closer view to what was going on. Sure she was technically that but with the upgrades she had been given, she had a personality rivaled to that of a human. Glancing at Karma, he decided not to get in between them since Terasaka always changed his tactics to that of the red haired demon when Nagisa got involved. He also brought up the fact that Nagisa screwed up in summoning a high level demon with a more elaborate pentagram than what was supposed to be used by third year students.

"What's on your mind?" Karma's voice broke through and Nagisa just smiled.

"It's amazing what an AI could do when given the opportunity. Maybe demons shouldn't be held to the standard they are because if an AI could be human like, there's no telling-"

"This is just a personality quirk, nothing more," Karma reminded him. "It'll be up to whoever made her. That's bound to cause them trouble. Wouldn't you say?"

"Yeah," Nagisa agreed. "But you have to admit, it's better with her like this."

"I guess but that doesn't mean you have to lump in an AI with us demons. We definitely don't need upgrades although some will beg to differ."

"You need to lighten up," Nagisa muttered.

"If I did lighten up, then I wouldn't be me. Well there's Karasuma-sensei. Guess he is going to get students to do the summoning. That would be fun."

Nagisa nodded in agreement.

"I hope I could see some."

Karma shrugged.

"I don't particularly care but if Terasaka is going, it would be fun to see how he messes up."

"You're just a low class baby demon! Like hell I'd let you watch me!"

Karma just smirked at him and Nagisa hoped he didn't have to break up an argument between the two. It would be detrimental to everyone involved.

"I am younger than my brothers so there's that," Karma agreed with malice. "But I'm not low class. The demons you're summoning today are low class."

Terasaka glared.

"Yeah like I'd believe that. The only high class demons are Satan's sons and you aren't that. So you are low class."

Karma shrugged turning back to the Karasuma who was trying to get everybody's attention.

"We will all go outside and start the summoning shortly. Make sure you guys pick up a candle to take with you outside. There's one thing I want to infuse into your minds now. Only start the summoning when your teacher is right beside you. If anything goes wrong, it's best to have one nearby. You have been practicing for ages so I can't see where this would go wrong, but that doesn't mean it'll be mistake free. Your teachers have more experience than you."

"Question," Kayano called out. "We won't accidentally summon a mid to high level demon, will we?"

Karasuma shook his head.

"No. Draw the circles like you have and the only demons being summoned will be low level demons. Nagisa-kun, you don't need to do a summoning but you are free to observe. Write a one page essay on the correct way to draw a pentagram and the mistakes involved with not using every precaution necessary. It will be due tomorrow."

Nagisa groaned but answered with a "Yes sir."

Karma laughed.

He leaned against Nagisa's desk to get a better view of what was happening. Nagisa was the only one that didn't seem to mind him and although he was sure Isogai didn't mind much either, the kid was fearful of what Karma could do unlike Nagisa who seemed to think that there was good in every demon.

"Glad I'm not involved with this. Not to offend anyone but the percentage of people that actually try a summon successfully ain't that high."

Kayano and Sugino looked like they were going to say something but Kanzaki interceded.

"That's why we do this. For the practice so if we mess up the first time, there will be plenty of times to get it right. We can't all be like Nagisa and summon a high level demon on the first try."

Karma smirked.

"Yeah that is rare. I met enough fourteen year olds in my time that screwed up and got their souls devoured."

"Nagisa should just bring duck tape so we don't have to listen to this," Kayano said glaring daggers at the red head. "Maybe you should learn to hold your tongue-"

"Like this?" Karma asked sarcastically, actually holding his tongue.

Sugino just sighed and turned to Nagisa.

"You think you could just tell your red haired demon not to provoke anyone. The class is anxious as it is and he's not helping."

"Karma, just lay off of everyone for the moment," Nagisa said with a sigh. "You can continue after everyone's already tried."

"Gladly," Karma agreed readily making Kayano glare at him.

"Or you could use duct tape and make sure he shuts up until the end of school," she pleaded.

Nagisa shook his head though.

"That's cruel and unusual punishment."

"It's definitely not," Kayano argued. "He always makes fun of us whenever we do something or he thinks we're going to mess something up. You'd think he'd learn to shut up because we could send him back to Hell-"

"This is the reason demons don't respect humans," Karma interrupted. "Always making it seem like you're the boss."

"We are," Kayano pointed out. "We live here and it's demons that come from Hell-"

"What happened to demons being your friends?" Karma asked. "You're sure singing a different tune. Good. Nagisa won't but it's about time for you."

Sugino quickly held Kayano back before she did something she would regret and Karma smirked.

"Not one to take advice either, are ya?" he asked snidely.

"You're just a rotten spoiled demon who never learned the word no," Kayano yelled. "I don't care where you come from, you are rude!"

"Karma do you have to really egg them on like this?" Nagisa asked seeing the red head smile. "Couldn't you just lay off for a moment?"

"Sure but if she continues bashing me, I hold the right to defend my kind."

Nagisa sighed but said nothing more. Kayano was finally released and instead of continuing to attack the red head, she slumped in her seat and said nothing else. Sugino sat down in his own seat, warily watching the demon.

Karasuma cleared his throat at the moment and everyone turned back to him.

"Okay we'll do this in groups of three. First group up will be Terasaka, Kayano, and Chiba."

Karma snickered behind his hand and Nagisa quickly slapped his arm and glared at him.

"What?" he asked.

"I asked you not to start anything," Nagisa told him.

Karma rolled his eyes.

"Anything for the little princess crushing on you."

Nagisa ignored that.

"You couldn't do so for me?"

"Why would I want to ignore all the fun this is going to be. Terasaka messing up. It'd be fun."

"Fun for you maybe," Kayano groaned. "I think I'm not ready to do this so soon. I thought I'd at least be picked for the second group."

"Have fun and don't lose your soul," Karma commented sarcastically. "Weak demons don't do souls so maybe you'll be fine."

"Karma," Nagisa warned.

Kayano ignored the warning.

"Maybe you should go see your brothers again," Kayano jibed. "Oh wait they probably want nothing to do with you because you aren't demon enough. Always hanging off of Nagisa."

"I'll have you know that my brothers can't get enough of me and that's the problem," Karma corrected. "Of course you'd say that but I'll have you know I'm the baby since I'm the youngest so they have more experience. When have I hung off of Nagisa?"

"Is it even important?" Kayano asked instead. "Wherever Nagisa is, you seem to be-"

"I don't hang off of him though," Karma corrected again.

"Just bec-"

"That is enough," Karasuma said, having enough of the arguing. "Kayano-san, get ready. Get a candle and head outside with the other two. And Karma-kun, don't egg another person on."

Karma just shrugged.

Kayano glared daggers at Karma before getting up to do what she was told. Karma turned back towards Nagisa to see him standing up. If they were free to watch, Karma didn't mind much. Besides, it was fun riling up Kayano.

"You sure you want to watch?" he asked. "It would prove that you did wrong by not making a simple pentagram."

Nagisa shook his head but smiled.

"It's nice watching to see what is gonna happen."

"Okay. I guess it will be pretty fun."

The bluenette turned around in his seat, careful not to dislodge Karma from where he was leaning. Karma leaned closer and Nagisa leaned closer until his mouth was beside his ear.

"Just ignore Kayano please," he whispered. "I don't think snapping back at her is gonna give her any confidence."

"Can I at least laugh if she gets it wrong?"

"No but you could cover your mouth and do it. As long as she doesn't hear you."

Karma sighed like doing so would be a chore.

"You take all the fun away." Nagisa had already moved back by now.

He just shrugged and the red head suddenly smiled.

"Let's go watch then."

"Yeah but remember what I said," Nagisa pleaded.

"Yeah you're the boss."

Nagisa shook his head.

"So far I've just been acting like the babysitter."

Karma didn't refute that fact but held onto Nagisa's hand and pulled him along.

* * *

"Okay we will observe your pentagrams when finished before you can go on. We want to minimize the mistakes as much as we can." Karasuma stated for the three to hear.

Nagisa watched as they used chalk on the cardboard, making the simple pentagram that the class had been practicing for what seemed like ages now. Karma was beside him, smirking at the thought of Terasaka somehow messing up. The bluenette shook his head but smiled. Kayano was nervous and because of that she was working slowly but Chiba was already done and having it observed by Bitch-sensei. Koro-sensei was trying to get Kayano to calm down and remember to take a deep breath. When she was finally finished, all of them had been observed for simple mistakes and were ready for the next step.

"I bet you two hundred yen that Terasaka messes up somewhere," Karma spoke up.

Nagisa sighed in frustration.

"I won't make a bet with you. There's a high chance one of them is bound to make a little mistake and I certainly hope it doesn't end up being that way but we never know."

"Kayano is working slowly," Karma pointed out. "That's good to do when there's anxiety because working fast may cause mistakes along the way."

Nagisa nodded.

"You just love to pick on her," he observed making Karma smile. "Can't you just stop it for one day. She's gonna hate you."

"She already does. She told you to duct tape me. No one who likes someone will suggest that."

"She's also been stressed and you're not helping."

Karma chuckled.

"Well now they are lighting the candles in the pentagram and are reading the summoning demon verse. Who knows what kind of demon they will summon. I hope Terasaka messes up and summons a mid level demon. It could still happen."

"I hope it goes as he plans," Nagisa rebuttled. "It's not fun to mess up and get the wrong level demon-"

"I thought I was the best thing to happen to you."

Nagisa blinked.

"Of course you are. I was just saying something so unexpected can be surprising. Terasaka doesn't like surprises."

He stopped talking as the pentagrams lit up. Kayano summoned a little plant demon and Chiba a harmless little net demon. What surprised Nagisa was the girl that Terasaka had summoned and Karma was out right laughing although the bluenette couldn't see the humor in it.

"What's funny?"

"Hold up and let them talk contract so that we can go see her. I thought he said he wasn't going to make any mistakes so why did he summon a mid to high level demon?"

Nagisa was stumped.

"And you know her because?"

"She's my sister," Karma answered calmly. "Don't worry she doesn't do contract soul exchanges. She only wants one thing when she is summoned."

"What's that?" Nagisa asked, almost afraid to ask.

"You'll see. Terasaka was pretty dumb though."

"Why is he dumb? From here I could see that he did everything right," Nagisa felt the need to say.

Karma laughed.

"He should've expected something in the form of my trouble making sister then."

Once Terasaka was done stating the rules of the contract, Karma came forward and wrapped his arms around Terasaka's despite the other being put out by it.

"You have something to say wise guy?"

"Hey Lils. How's Hell?" Karma asked her ignoring Terasaka.

She grumbled.

"It's Hell little bro." She paused but then smiled. "You got yourself contracted to a human. You. It must be nice to disobey daddy once in a while huh?"

Karma chuckled while Terasaka paled slightly.

"Wait how did I summon a high level demon? This pentagram was for a low level-"

"I switched places with it obviously," Karma's sister replied. "It was happy for the switch which I can't say I blame him. Low level demons are the bottom feeders of demon society. You can't do anything there without being someone. Me I love Earth. There's so many things to do and nobody holds you accountable unless you piss them off."

Karma rolled his eyes as Terasaka removed his arm from his shoulder. The demon in front of them had long wavy strawberry blonde hair and dark colored eyes. Saying they were siblings was an understatement because they resembled one another very little.

"So why did you voluntarily decide to become contracted with me?" Terasaka demanded. "Is it my soul-"

"No. I don't contract with people to steal their souls," she corrected. "Besides I know my little brother is okay and now you can take me shopping."

Terasaka shook his head and sighed.

Nagisa blinked and wondered when he would start seeing similarities between them until Karma flicked his nose and brought him to the present.

"She has a different mom so we don't really look it but we're sibling," he answered.

Nagisa nodded.

Kayano looked in awe and Chiba sighed. They had already sent their demons back and came closer to see what it was that Terasaka summoned.

"You are so pretty!" Kayano exclaimed happily. "I definitely love the hair."

"Thanks," the sibling replied smiling widely. "I try to keep in the fashion trends. My dad's a big sour puss about me coming to the human world though. I try to come whenever I get the chance."

"Okay shopaholic," Karma said sighing. "When are you going to let him break the contract? Our brothers must worry about you enough-"

"Hold it mister!" She exclaimed. "I don't remember being bossed by the itty bitty baby. I'm going shopping and my contractors coming with me!"

"I don't remember volunteering," Terasaka pointed out causing her to laugh.

"No you didn't but you're my contractor. Did you want to get rid of me so soon? Little ole' me?"

Terasaka went red and cleared his voice much to Nagisa's amusement.

"I don't think I'll be allowed to take you anywhere-"

"Those uniforms are dope!" she exclaimed. "I envy you little brother getting to go to this prestigous school everyday. I know, I'll blend in and then you won't have to worry."

With a snap of her fingers, she was wearing the school uniform and even added a ribbon to her hair. Smiling she turned back to Karma and he sighed like this was an every day occurrence.

"Come on lil bro, I never get to have fun. With dad around it's always don't do that or don't do this. Stay in Hell like a good little demon and maybe your brothers will accompany you. I don't get why they can't just lay off. All well, now I have a partner to tackle shopping with me."

"I don't envy your contractor one bit," Karma said.

She smirked just then and turned to Terasaka.

"You don't mind do ya? I'll return after the little shopping spree. I promise."

Terasaka gulped. Apparently, he was still a healthy male and despite her being a demon, he did find her very pretty. This was probably the case with all the boys opening the window to get a better look at her.

"By shopping spree do you mean a three hour trip?" Nagisa asked curiously. He didn't know how normal girls could stomach it and she was a demon.

"Lily you need to stop," Karma warned.

"You are such a party pooper," Lily whined. "Like I'd listen to you anyways. I don't listen to our brothers either so what makes you think I'd do what you say. You are my baby brother so just think about what you are meant to be doing and I'll worry about everything else."

Karasuma interrupted them as he came closer, both Bitch-sensei and Koro-sensei in tow.

"How did this happen?" Karasuma asked aloud. "I know that there should have been a low level demon with that particular pentagram used to summon. Nothing went wrong until the end so care to explain how you came along."

"Of course. The low level demon that would have been summoned stayed behind so I could go," Lily answered. "There's the notorious Koro-sensei. You were a big demon hunter in the day but now you're a yellow octopus. That's odd."

"Nice to meet ya," Koro-sensei greeted. "I can't help but think you rigged this so that no matter what, you were going to be summoned. Weren't ya?"

"That'd be correct. I'll only hang around for a few hours enough to do some shopping though. If you're scared of what I could be planning, have baby bro come along. I'm sure the contractors don't mind much."

Terasaka sighed and Nagisa looked at Karma in confusion.

"I thought your sister's name was-" the red head quickly put a hand over his mouth so he couldn't finish his sentence and put a finger to his lips, signaling Nagisa to be quiet.

"I think it's a great idea," Karma agreed with her. "A few hours of going to the mall and then she says good bye."

Karasuma rubbed his head as though a head ache was coming on.

"I think you all should go back to the classroom while we figure out how to deal with this."

"You mean I get to see the inside of a classroom? It's definitely one of the better days," Lily said excitedly grabbing Terasaka's hand and dragging him to the classroom.

Nagisa and Karma followed behind.

"Hi yah students," she called out as soon as she opened the door to the classroom. "My name is Lily and I'll be joining you for a few hours today. Maybe longer, who knows what kind of fun this could be."

Terasaka instantly shook his head.

"You promised a few hours and that's it," he reminded her.

"You're worse than lil' bro," Lily whined.

Nagisa smiled.

"You definitely have enthusiasm," Nagisa commented.

"Oh you are definitely a little ray of sunshine," Lily gushed. "How did you break your arm?"

"Oh it was a klutzy move on my part but there's nothing to worry about," Nagisa reassured.

"You better take care of my little brother. He can be a handful at times but he's definitely not your everyday demon walk in the park."

Nagisa beamed.

"Oh you are the first to be contracted to him for this long. Usally he has their soul devoured by now. You must be special-"

Karasuma cleared his throat.

"The rest of the summonings will have to be delayed until we find out how this mishap happened-"

"I told you I chose to come," Lily interrupted. "My baby brother can't have all the fun, can he?"

"Be as it may," Karasuma quickly started again before he could be interrupted again. "There will be no more summonings until further notice."

"It's for the best," Karma said, dropping into his seat. "I knew out of everyone, it'd be Terasaka. I just didn't think my country bumpkin sister would be the one to show herself."

"Well it's a love hate relationship between you two," Nagisa said recalling what the red haired demon actually told him.

"Mostly it's the hate," Karma told him.

"Mean," Kayano called out. "If I knew you had a cool sister I wouldn't have been so quick to judge."

"She's not cool, she just acts like it and she's not your every day demon either. Lily certainly gets her wild side from her mother."

"Who's a demon too right?"

Karma snorted.

"Does she look anything else? Of course she's a full demon. You just haven't seen her evil side yet-"

"Evil is overrated these days," Lily pointed out. "I'd rather just sun bath or shop. You can't get a perfect tan in Hell fire."

Terasaka glared.

"I don't care what kind of demon you are. Why couldn't you have interrupted someone else's summoning."

"Okay the attitude has to go or I'll decide to stay longer and see what this school is all about. Karma wouldn't mind, would ya?"

"Whatever," was his only reply.

"See and we can have a whole group sleep over and stay up all night like all those movies."

"Need I remind you that you aren't actually a country bumpkin?" Karma asked with a sigh of irritation.

"I know but it's cool to learn from people and Americans are silly. They love to drink different kinds of alcohol and say silly things."

"I wish you'd do what you came here to so you could leave," Terasaka muttered.

"You can't mean that. There's much more to a demon than their bad side and you should get to know one before you spew nonsense."

Koro-sensei chose at that time to continue.

"Until she decides to go you are responsible for her Terasaka-kun. Maybe being responsible for her will teach you that not all demons are bad like she says. She'll simply grow on you."

"Whatever," Terasaka said, shrugging his shoulders. "My dad will let her stay if I say she's a transfer student anyways. You just have to hide the demon part and it will work until you finally leave."

"Oh my, you do care," Lily exclaimed hugging him tightly.

This was going to be a long school day.

No doubt about that.


	12. Chapter 12

**disclaimer:** **I do not own assassination** **classroom**

* * *

It was another school day and there was slight trepidation now that Ritsu has been restored to before the upgrades by her creators. Nagisa wasn't looking forward to that but wasn't surprised when he saw Lily. Speaking of which, Nagisa turned to Karma and pulled him close so he could whisper in his ear.

"I thought her name was Lilith."

Karma shook his head.

"Believe me, it is but I don't want people to know that. She's a lot higher in the food chain than they'd think and just thinking she's mid to high level makes it less of a threat if she were to be discovered with the name Lily," he whispered back.

Nagisa sighed.

"I'm trusting you pretty big right now. She seriously isn't going to attack somebody out of the blue right?"

Karma grinned.

"Not unless they mess with her first and it wouldn't be out of the blue-"

"Okay first things first, enough of the secret conversations," Lily shouted. "I can't hear it and if I can't hear it then I'll assume it was about me. You should just get a room already."

Nagisa turned red and stepped back about four steps so that there was a gap in between them. Karma just smiled as though it was nothing although Nagisa wouldn't put it past him as having some thought that he wouldn't share.

"Lils, you need to calm down," Karma said seemingly observing her. "It's not like you didn't have fun yesterday."

"All this contractor of mine does is goes home and mopes about what demons ruined his family. You'd think with me around he'd be happy to hang out with me but instead he calls some friends over and ignores me the whole time. No shopping done whatsoever."

Nagisa blinked.

He thought she was kidding about the shopping but he could see where she'd be annoyed. Terasaka didn't really like demons and to suddenly be playing host to one had to have been hard for him. Especially when he felt like all demons were killers and out to destroy people.

"You don't need to shop anyways," Karma pointed out. "What do you do with the things you do buy anyways?"

"I'm not telling. You'd tell and then it would be like those Disney shows where everything is ripped apart and the daughter runs away in a show of rebellion-"

"You already rebel against our father so, yeah."

Lily pouted.

"My mom wants me to be a proper demon but that means time out of my way to actually do nasty things to people. Can't do it, they are too fascinating. You're lucky, the one who contracted you actually acts like he likes you."

Nagisa instantly blushed and hid his face. Why must the siblings be the cause of it? Sure she definitely didn't look like her brother and she acted like a diva not a country bumpkin like Karma seemed to think. She did love clothes and style so there was that.

"I'll have you know it's just a matter of time until his soul is mine-"

"Sure keep telling yourself that. You won't take his soul, you'll try to own it by the deadline you gave yourself instead. We are so much alike lil brother that daddy must be pissed. You little delinquent. And here I thought every brother of mine was a lost cause."

"Just shut up!" Terasaka finally shouted. "Your annoying voice kept me up all night long and now you're trying to be extra annoying? Just shut up and be annoying somewhere else!"

"Rude." She turned back to Karma without sparing another glance. "You see what I have to put up with. He tries to act cool but who knows what he really is. I just know that those that act aren't crack."

Karma sighed and put a hand to his forehead.

"You annoy me so much," he mumbled. Out loud he said, "Maybe you should try to get him to like you first before you say bad things to his face."

"I say things how they are and if they don't like it, tough cookies." She paused as though she was actually thinking before she snorted. "I think daddy is gonna be upset. I was supposed to talk to him today about whatever it was he was upset about. He's gonna be so hurt that his daughter skipped out and send the big bros once again. He'll probably send Asmodeus. He's gonna take his time coming to get me so I think I have a month."

"Asmodeus?" Terasaka asked, blinking. "Where have I heard that name before?"

"Try the dictionary unless it's lost on you," Lily answered him sarcastically before turning back to Karma. She blinked when Koro-sensei came in the classroom to start attendance and took her seat besides Karma.

Once everyone was accounted for, Karasuma entered looking grim.

"Word got out by the creators that any upgrades and that will be going against the agreement not to hurt a student. Of course there's the demon situation once again but she seems more willing to leave in her own time so we'll take that day by day."

"Can we not?" Terasaka asked. "Let her go to somebody else's home for the night or wherever until she's gone-"

"Need I remind you that you're her contractor. You can always break it but we don't know how that will go so I advise against it at the moment. We are watching the situation closely but this new demon just seems to not exhibit a threat whatsoever. Just take it in stride and you'll be alright."

"I can't believe I'm listening to what the parents want." Koro-sensei said grudgingly. "When have I ever took a parent into account when it came to teaching?"

"Oh and tie her up again and it will cost you," Karasuma continued. "You break it, you buy it. Let's not create anymore problems."

Koro-sensei sighed but began to teach when Karasuma left the classroom. Nagisa and Kayano watched as Ritsu booted up and went through data analysis like she had before the upgrades. It was unnerving to know that soon the classroom would be hailing with BBs and the only one that wasn't worried hadn't been here long enough to form an opinion on the AI.

But there were no BBs and no interference. Instead there were four different boutiques of flowers and nobody knew what to say to that, so they just stayed silent in amazement.

"You said you wanted to see flowers," Ritsu said.

"They are pretty neat," Nagisa agreed, seemingly shocked.

"When Koro-sensei made the upgrades, he made nine hundred and fifty four in which my creators deemed unsuitable to the cause. I hid what I could in my memory so that it wouldn't get deleted. I am what you can say a rebel."

"Who would have thunk it," Karma readily agreed.

"The flowers are pretty," Lily enthusiastically replied making Terasaka grunt. "They are. You're just a boy so what would ya know?"

"If I take you to the mall today would you promise to leave me alone?" Terasaka asked.

Lily put a finger to her cheek as though she was thinking about it but shook her head.

"I want to stay for a little while and learn how humans do. You're doing math and it seems like fun."

Karma sighed.

"You aren't the brightest crayon in the box so everything will go right over your head."

"Mean," Lily bit back pouting. "Is this how you treat your older sister? I do everything in my power to give you freedom and you thank me by insulting my intelligence-"

"Terasaka-kun is better at math than you are," Karma reminded her. "You've always sucked at it and it won't change just because you're in a classroom setting. You never cared to learn it before."

"What's the kun at the end of the name?" Lily asked instead of taking in everything else he had said to her and Karma slapped a palm to his forehead.

"It's honorifics," Nagisa answered for him. "Maybe we could tell you after class."

Lily beamed.

"Let's switch contractors. You can get the sorry excuse of a gorilla and I can snag the cutie. What about it?"

"Hell no," Terasaka shouted.

"Everyone, there's going to be a pop quiz so no talking once I hand them out."

Nagisa sighed in relief. It seemed that even Koro-sensei got tired of mindless bickering even though it was mostly between the two siblings. He was just lucky that Karma reminded him that there was going to be one today although he supposed if he bombed this, he could hide from his mom for a little bit before he absolutely had to show her. Maybe he could invite Lily to his house after school. It never said that she absolutely had to be with her contractor at all times.

As soon as the papers were passed back, Nagisa paid attention to the problems on the page and smiled. Karma shown him this three step technique to solve the problems the other day and he was glad because it was proving useful to him now. At the second to last problem he idly wondered how Lily was doing on the pop quiz. It felt weird to know that one of Karma's siblings were now in his class but he accepted it. He just wondered how the red head felt about it. He finished the last problem and rechecked his answers hoping that he got them all correct. He placed the paper face down and leaned his head against his arm.

They passed their papers back up before Koro-sensei spoke up again.

"I'll have these graded during lunch and pass it back out when I get back. Remember not to squabble. It's unbecoming of my students to fight over pointless things."

Nagisa watched as he sped out of the window at mach 20 and turned to retrieve his lunch. He observed Lily going up to Ritsu and chatting with her like they had been friends since day one. Even Kayano chimed in and Nagisa knew she couldn't stand the red haired demon. He turned to Karma who took Kayano's seat and wondered what it was he was going to ask him. Instead, Karma smiled.

"It's nice to know someone could have fun, hmm?" Karma asked him.

Nagisa grinned and nodded.

"She definitely has half the class giving her a chance although her contractor could just go easy on her."

"I know why he would hate demons so what he's doing now is justified. He's learned that all demons were bad so he thinks all demons are bad. What he doesn't realize is that Lily goes against status quo not only because she could care ales but it's like her personality. Her and dad butt heads a lot because she thinks we can learn more about humans whereas dad thinks it's best to just limit contact with them."

"I never thought of it that way but our experiences really do come into play when it comes to demons."

Karma sighed.

"I keep telling you not to trust demons so much. It's gonna hurt you one of these days. Besides Lily is the exception to everything because she loves humans. She loves what makes them tick and she wants to be like them. Dad would be having a coronary if he saw her right now."

"She's talking to Ritsu like the AI is just another person," Nagisa observed.

"She does that," Karma said. "Can I have a sushi?"

Nagisa picked up one with chopsticks and the red head grabbed it with his mouth. The thought that he actually fed Karma made the bluenette go red and he tried to hide how embarrassed he was but Karma having seen it, just laughed.

"You can't be this embarrassed over something like an indirect kiss. You get the real thing sometimes," he reminded him.

"Yeah but you don't have to say that aloud," Nagisa offered weakly.

"Lily is right. You're just too cute."

"What am I right about again little brother?"

Karma glared.

"Nothing, pretend you never heard it."

Lily glared herself.

"I think you're afraid to admit I'm right about something," Lily commented. "Let's see. I was right about a lot of things having to do with you in the past and you just said I was right about something now. Care to share what that is?"

"Never mind. Shoo," Karma said making the hand motion.

Lily just laughed.

"My little adorkable brother. How I wish I came before now then I'd see this side of you more often."

"What side?" Karma asked frowning.

"What side? Hello you aren't the same demon I knew from before. Someone's changed you for the better."

"I'll have you know that nothing has changed."

Lily continued to chuckle.

"You think I buy that. They didn't know you from before like I did and there is something different. I just can't place my finger on it yet. Give me time. I'm staying here for a little while. How hard could it be to notice?"

Instead of replying, Karma walked out ignoring Nagisa trying to get him to come back. Lily laughed again and placed an arm around him.

"He knew I was right when I said you were a cutie," she gushed. "I promise he'll be back to his grumpy self when he gets back. Wish me luck."

Nagisa didn't even get a chance to apprehend what she meant before she was off following him. Maybe he was just asking too much but he wondered what exactly their deal was for Karma to react like that.

He was just as clueless as everyone else in this regard.

* * *

"Wait Karma, you should take it easy on your big sis and slow down," She called out to him.

When he stopped, she sighed in relief and easily caught up to him. He may not look like her at all but she knew their personalities were similar. They both downplayed what they felt and both couldn't stand their dad. She was just closer to her mom and Karma blamed his mom's passing on their father's ignorance. It didn't matter what the death did to their dad because Karma was forever going to blame the man for not being able to save her.

"What do you want now?"

"Don't take that tone with me, something is different and I don't know what it is but this new being rude to your big sis has to go now. Just because I'm with a contractor now doesn't mean anything. I know that you know about our brothers being sent to get us. I can never spend a waking moment without them ruining my fun."

"You think that this is what I'm upset about? I know they'll come sooner or later but the problem isn't that. It's what they will do to achieve what they want."

Lily sighed.

"They are too dimwitted to try anything other than a retrieval. We both know that they aren't the most creative tools in the shed. It will be a month before Asmodeus gets me if he was charged with bringing me home. Sadly I think Lucifer is looking for your ass so there's no telling what he'd do if given the challenge."

"Yeah, I've felt him nearby a couple of times and I think Nagisa is getting suspicious enough that he'll ask more questions soon enough."

"The blue haired kid that you're contracted with?" Lily asked. "He's a cutie. Maybe you should take the plunge and take that one's innocence away-"

"I don't know what you're implying but that is never going to happen."

Lily smirked.

"I can tell when my little bro likes someone and it looks like you like the blue haired kid as more than just a friend. I'll support it although I think it won't bode well with daddy. He's been against human demonic relationships since your mom died kiddo."

"I'm not starting anything with the kid. I'm a demon and he's the prey. Demons aren't out to make friends with people. Either we play games with the tamers or we devour them. There's no liking them-"

"I see you still believe your dad's bull shit. It's possible to be friends with humans you know, maybe even love them. I had someone here and just because he died didn't make it anymore less than amazing. Humans are fragile so you gotta enjoy the time you have with them because once they're gone all that's left is the memories. Create as much as you could because you'll regret not doing it one day."

"Is that why dad put a ban on you entering the human world?" Karma asked suspiciously. "And I refuse to come to love a human because like you said they'll just die."

"Nothing against liking them then?" Lily snickered. "Oh you are still too young. I met someone a couple of years ago and he taught me a lot about why we don't take humans for granted. He's gone but I've got a bunch of memories that will always be a part of me. New experiences that will never be forgotten. Once you have that you never return to who you were before."

"You fell in love?" Karma asked in disbelief. "How could you-"

"Easy. You just fall. There's no rhyme or reason. Trust me, you'll never know and you can't control the who or the why. It just happens."

"But it was with a human," Karma tried to wrap his head around it. "You fell in love with a human?"

"Dad may have fallen in love with a human too but he's never treasured any of his memories. Instead he wants to forget the pain but he doesn't realize you have to accept it because then it'll be like they never left. Well I know you'll never believe me and he definitely will deny it but he's never accepted your mom's death. He was totally unprepared for it and it's making him fall apart. Even our brothers can see it but they don't know what to do except to prepare for the worst. Be different than him Karma. Experience your own things and don't let dear old dad tell you what you can and cannot do."

"Easy for you to say. You did the forbidden and you don't regret it?" Karma couldn't believe that. "What happens when you do have memories of him?"

"Easy, I think about all the fun times. When they go you think about the things you loved about them. It'll still be sad because you'll never see them again but the things you love about them and the memories don't die. You don't understand but one day you might when you can't find yourself being without that one special someone."

"Lilith-"

"Don't Lilith me. You told the cute bluenette about my real name and you even mentioned a couple of your brothers' names. It will spell trouble if he looks it up and finds out what kind of demon you really are. I have a feeling though that he wouldn't care."

"I'm not in love with anyone."

"It would be too easy if you were already that far gone. That's probably why you were warned to come on home. Why be in the human world if you can't learn like your daddy had-"

"He's protecting us from what he went through."

"No he's being stupid. I fell in love and you didn't so you don't know anything yet. I know you more than like him though and I approve for the time when you finally allow yourself to feel instead of believing dad's philosophy about what love should be. I don't even let my mom define it for me so what makes you think I'll trust his?"

"So why did you follow me anyways?"

"Oh I need to find someway out of that contract and go shopping. Terasaka may not like demons but he certainly could learn to improve his mood. I can't do much of anything with him going around ordering me to shut up and leave him alone."

"He hates me sis so there's nothing I could do about it."

Lily laughed and pulled him closer.

"Get the bluenette to set a sleepover or something. I want to see more of this cutie."

"No. He has a strict mom so he hardly does anything fun."

"Oh poor you. Guess you need to sneak the loving around the clock." At Karma's glare she laughed, waving him off. "I kid. For now anyways. Seriously I hope that Kayano girl does that camping thing or something because I haven't had anything fun happen for a while now."

Karma looked thoughtful at that.

"Who knows but you really shouldn't be getting into so much trouble."

Lily just sighed.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine. How could I not be?"

"You issued a challenge to Lucifer. That's why he hasn't tried to break your contract yet. What was it?"

"I'm devouring Nagisa's soul. Said I'd do it by March. Maybe he wants to see how I'll be able to do that-"

"He's much more devious than that," Lily pointed out. "Watch your back but also make sure you watch Nagisa's was it? Watch him because Lucifer will get it where it hurts. Remember that. Well I'm heading back. Don't take too long to work through what you're told."

"It was basically nonsense anyways."

"Yeah whatever."

Karma would never learn until something came up for him to learn from. Lily knew that and she also knew how cruel Lucifer could be. She just hoped that the red head was smart about this for once.


End file.
